BồcâuCáoRắn
by hawk44
Summary: Phụ nữ giữ trong một góc trái tim mình những tội lỗi họ chưa bao giờ bị buộc tội. Sasuhina Trans fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The manga belongs to Kishi and the original story belongs to** **FanficMonster101** **. That's it~**

" Cậu thế nào rồi?"

Rất chậm rãi, Sasuke nâng hai cái còng ở cổ tay mình lên khiến cho Naruto phải nở một nụ cười nhăn nhó . "À thì. Ngoài cái đó ra."

"Đám Anbu của cậu báo cho tôi là tôi đang chờ tử hình."

Bị mất cảnh giác trong thoáng chốc bởi sự chuyển chủ đề, nhưng Naruto vẫn phục hồi nhanh chóng. Dù sao thì Sasuke vẫn luôn muốn đề cập vào đại ý ngay từ đầu cuộc nói chuyện. Naruto nghiến hàm "Không phải là tớ không lên tiếng gì về chuyện đó."

"Cảm động thật."

"Tớ nghiêm túc đấy , Sasuke. Chuyện đó sẽ không xảy ra, khi mà tớ còn ở đây." Naruto đứng đó, với một dáng vẻ quyết đoán đầy anh hùng. Sasuke chợt mong muốn vu vơ là cánh tay của mình có thể được tự do để bóp họng gã.

"Tớ không đưa cậu trở về để mà họ thanh trừng cậu." Naruto nói một cách giận giữ, chỉ một phần là để Sasuke nghe. "Sakura và tớ không để mất đi nhiều năm trời đuổi theo cậu để nhìn cậu chết. Tớ đưa cậu về để cậu sống. Với chúng tớ. Như trước đây."

Không phải là Sasuke không tin cậu ta. Chỉ là anh đã quá mệt mỏi khi trở thành mục tiêu của Naruto. Sasuke đảo mắt, hành động ấy đã được ẩn sau trong bóng tối của lờ mờ của phòng giam. Naruto dù sao cũng chẳng nhìn. Cậu ta đang trông thấy một thứ cao xa hơn thế, vẻ dứt khoát ghê gớm.

"Tớ sẽ mang cậu ra khỏi đây, teme."

Và tất nhiên, giống như bao lời hứa tốt đẹp đầy sai lầm khác của Naruto, cậu ta thực hiện nó một cách suôn sẻ.

;;

Naruto đang nở nụ cười lớn nhất thế gian. Không gì có thể làm chùn bước cậu.

"Dobe, trông cậu chẳng khác gì tên ghết người hàng loạt. Lau giùm cái mặt cười ngu ngốc ấy đi."

Kể cả đó là Sasuke.

"Thôi nào teme! Không thấy vui khi quay về à?"

"Không. "

Naruto đảo mắt, nhưng đã không có một lời đáp trả nào khi họ phải lúng túng lướt qua một nhóm phụ nữ không chịu di chuyển. Bọn họ đang bước đi cạnh nhau trên đường cái, nhìn chung thì đó cũng không hẳn là một ý tưởng hay lắm, dựa trên sự chú ý mà cả hai thu hút. Naruto chẳng màng những lời thì thầm, nhưng Sasuke thì dành cho mỗi người dân một cái lườm buốt giá gấp đôi địa ngục.

Có vẻ Tsunade đã khá nhân hậu với ánh phạt dành cho anh ta, xét trên những trọng tội Sasuke đã sưu tập trong những năm tháng đi theo Orochimaru. Hiển nhiên điều này chủ yếu là do sự vận động hành lang của Naruto, và chẳng có một chút mong muốn thực sự nào từ phía Tsunade về việc buông lỏng anh ta. Giả dụ như những vị trưởng lão quyết định cái chết là điều dành cho Sasuke thì Naruto không nghĩ rằng vị Hokage bị tổn hại tí nào về điều đó. Điều mà họ cuối cùng cũng quyết định, sau chuỗi những ngày tranh cãi, là trả tự do tạm thời cho Sasuke trong vòng một năm. Anh sẽ luôn luôn bị hộ tống bởi một shinobi tín cẩn của làng Lá, đồng thời không được sử dụng Sharingan của mình hoặc kích hoạt dấu ấn nguyền. Naruto tin rằng điều đó công bằng. Sasuke thì không cho là vậy.

Họ đã quay trở lại như trước kia, như thể chưa từng có gì xảy ra, nhưng đằng sau tất cả những cách xưng hô, những câu nhạo báng thoải mái, sau tất cả những cú đấm vào vai là những cái liếc mau lẹ, sự kích thích thần kinh căng lên ở những bắp thịt từ trận đấu cuối cùng đồng thời cũng là thứ suýt chút nữa giết chết cả hai người.

Khi nhìn thấy một mái tóc màu chàm trong đám đông phía trước, khí sắc của Naruto có vẻ sáng sủa lên. Không có một ai khác sở hữu màu tóc như vậy, và đó là điều tốt. "Này, Hinata-chan!" cậu kêu to, đồng thời nghển cổ lên để trông thấy cô được rõ hơn. Như một điều tất yếu, cô quay lại, và khi nhìn thấy Naruto vẻ mặt cô bừng sáng. "Naruto-kun!" cô chào, băng ngược lại qua dòng người để tiến về phía họ. Sasuke và Naruto rẽ vào lề đường, cùng đứng đằng trước các cửa hàng. Khi Hinata tới được chỗ họ, Naruto vòng tay ôm lấy cô, siết chặt một cách hớn hở đến nhấc cả cô lên vài phân. Cô bật cười, và khi Naruto đặt cô xuống cậu nhìn thấy đôi má cô đã đỏ lựng. Cô đã không còn bị ngất bởi những va chạm thể xác nhưng cũng không hẳn là đã miễn nhiễm với chúng, Naruto nhận thấy một cách hài lòng.

"Mừng cậu trở về," Hinata nói, không kịp thở. Ánh nhìn đó – nhẹ nhõm và yêu quí, thân thiết, kì vọng, khao khát, hân hoan, trìu mến – tất cả đều là dành cho cậu, và cậu cho rằng có thể mình đã nhìn chăm chú quá lâu, nhưng cậu muốn tận hưởng nó lâu hết mức có thể. Cô duy trì được dưới ánh nhìn của cậu trong một vài khoảnh khắc, để rồi cựa mình, như thể cô không sao bằng cách nào đó xử lí được sự chú ý dồn dập của cậu. Naruto muốn dùng hai tay ôm lấy khuôn mặt của cô và khiến cho cô nhìn cậu một lần nữa, nhưng cậu đứng yên. "B-Bọn tớ đã ghé thăm cậu ở bệnh viện," cô nói "Chúng tớ đã rất lo lắng. Đã có lúc họ nghĩ rằng có thể cậu sẽ không tỉnh dậy." Cậu đã biết về chuyện này, rằng mình đã ở bờ vực của cái chết, chẳng ý thức được rằng cô đã đến thăm. Cậu tưởng tượng ra cảnh cô đứng đó với Kiba và Shino bên cạnh gường của mình, trang nghiêm nhưng tràn trề hi vọng, và trái tim cậu nhói lên. "Tớ biết là cậu sẽ tỉnh mà," cô nói khẽ, chút gì đó như là ý thức với chính mình, nhưng vẫn nhất quyết nói ra.

Sasuke, có vẻ như không đừng được, khi ấy tạo ra những âm thanh trong cổ họng mà có thể là thích thú hoặc là chán ghét. Đôi mắt của Hinata đánh sang phía anh, giật mình, và Naruto chớp mắt, trong khoảnh khắc đã quên mắt rằng anh ta ở đó.

"Ừm, Hinata-chan, cậu còn nhớ Sasuke, phải không ?" Cậu quay ra phía gã bạn thân, thừa biết rằng cô nhớ. Mọi người đều nhớ.

Tạ ơn trời là Sasuke không quắc mắc với cô một cách đầy nguy hiểm như với một số thành viên nhóm Rookie Nine họ đã gặp cho đến giờ. Anh ta thậm chí còn chẳng lườm nhẹ. Trong khi đây là một sự tiến bộ, nó vẫn báo động mơ hồ, bởi vì cái nhìn hiện tại trên gương mặt Sasuke là không thể nắm bắt được.

Hinata gật đầu, điềm tĩnh, nghiêm túc. "C-Chào mừng cậu trở lại, Uchiha-san," cô nói, hơi cúi đầu một chút, và Naruto thấy thực sự nhẹ cả người. Họ đã chạm mặt với Đội 10 vào một ngày trước đó, và trong khi Naruto được mừng đón bằng những cái ôm và những lời khiển trách thật lòng, thì sự chào đón dành cho Sasuke còn chẳng chạm đến từ nồng nhiệt. Ino có đưa tay ra, cười ngập ngừng, nhưng sau đó đã rút lại bởi tất cả những gì Sasuke làm là nhìn chằm chằm. Chouji lầm bầm một cái gì đó có vẻ như là "Chào" nhưng lời chào đã bị lạc mất giữa những tiếng nhai bim bim khoai tây mãnh liệt bất thường. Shikamaru rít một hơi điếu thuốc, không hề nao núng đáp lại cái nhìn của Sasuke, và đơn giản là nói rằng họ nên đi thôi.

Naruto cảm thấy hài lòng rằng Hinata không quá hoảng hốt mà làm bản thân vấp váp (mặc dù thế thì Sasuke sẽ cho rằng đó là do ái tình, phải không ?). Cô trông hơi không thoải mái, nhưng Sasuke có kiểu tác động đó lên tất cả mọi người. Nhìn chung thì cô đang đáp lại tích cực hơn những gì cậu kì vọng ở những người bằng hữu của họ. Nhưng, tất nhiên, cô luôn là như vậy. Cô đã thay đổi khá nhiều, Hinata ấy, nhưng cũng đồng thời vẫn y nguyên như vậy.

Sasuke, như thường lệ, không hồi đáp. Anh nhìn chăm chú Hinata, nụ cười của cô trở nên lo lắng trong khi cô ngọ nguậy chân. Naruto bước một bước ngắn về phía trước, hiệu quả trong việc chắn tầm nhìn của họ, và nắm lấy khuỷu tay Hinata, nhẹ nhàng hướng cô đi cùng với cậu. Sasuke im lặng đi theo sau.

"Thế cậu đang đi đâu vậy?" Naruto tự mình rút lại bàn tay trên cánh tay cô.

"Về nhà." Cặp mắt Hinata tỏa ra sự nồng ấm. "Tớ vừa ở nhà Kurenai-sensei, để trông nom Nomi. Con bé vừa học được cách nhảy lò cò. Bọn tớ đã chơi đánh chàm cả ngày."

"Gì cơ?" Naruto kêu lên. "Không thể tin được là tớ đã bỏ lỡ mất những bước đi đầu tiên của con bé! Nếu như cô Kurenai cần một người trông trẻ thì tớ sẽ là người đó! Tất nhiên là vào những lúc tớ không phải trông Sasuke." Cậu nghiêng mình với vẻ mâu thuẫn. "Là công việc toàn thời gian."

"Và cậu đã làm việc thật giỏi." Sasuke nói.

"Chuẩn luôn! Cậu sẽ ở đâu khi mà không có tớ chứ ?"  
"Tự do," Sasuke nói, kiểu như một ai khác nói rằng "trời hôm nay đẹp nhỉ". Nụ cười nhăn nhở của Naruto, thay vì trở nên ngập ngừng, thì tỏa sáng đến mức độ không thoải mái. "Cậu sẽ chết mất," cậu nói, nhìn thẳng vào mắt Sasuke. Từng giây một trôi qua.

Hinata bất ngờ xen vào, giọng hơi to hơn bình thường. "C-Cậu sống ở đâu thế, Uchiha-san?" cô ngả mình một chút vòng qua Naruto để nhìn anh.

Sasuke tặng cho cô một cái nhìn của mình, và cô liền thử cách tiếp cận khác. "Ý tớ là, bây giờ cậu ở đâu vậy?"

"Tại căn hộ cũ của tôi ở khu vực phía Nam. Nó chưa từng bị bán đi."

Naruto gãi má, cơn giận của cậu từ từ hạ xuống. Thật là bất ngờ, một niềm ngạc nhiên tốt lành, khi Sasuke nói chuyện với cô, mặc dù nó thẳng băng và không thực sự có tiếp xúc bằng mắt nào.

Không, nó chưa bao giờ bị bán đi. Chưa bao giờ tồn tại trên thị trường. Sau khi Sasuke bỏ đi, đội Anbu đã đóng kín và niêm phong nó lại, như thể một hiện trường phạm tội. Cậu tưởng tượng ra cảnh Sasuke về nhà và ngạc nhiên khi trông thấy mọi thứ vẫn y nguyên như khi anh bỏ lại chúng, chỉ có một bổ sung khác là lớp bụi bặm ra trò và một đội Anbu đối diện bên đường. Hay có lẽ là anh ta đã chấp nhận điều đó, cũng như với mọi điều khác, trong một sự thờ ơ lãm đạm.

"Nó có cô đơn không?"

Cả Naruto và Sasuke nhìn cô chòng chọc. Cô đỏ bừng mặt, nhưng không hề rút lại câu nói của mình, và Naruto đã chuẩn bị chuyển cuộc trò chuyện đi một hướng khác thì Sasuke trả lời cô."Không."

Cô mỉm cười, một chút lưỡng lự thoáng qua. "T-Thế, nếu như bao giờ cậu cần ... trò chuyện? Thì giờ chúng ta đã sống ở cùng một khu rồi," cô đề xuất.

Naruto húng hắng cổ họng, bất chợt thấy không thoải mái. Ý tưởng về việc Sasuke và Hinata giao du với nhau, thậm chí, trở thành bạn bè, cũng đồng thời vừa không được chào đón vừa thật lố bịch. "Cậu đã chuyển ra khỏi dinh thự rồi ư?" cậu bèn hỏi thay vì nói ra ý kiến của mình.

Hinata, bàng quan đến những hồ nghi của cậu, gật đầu một cách hạnh phúc. "Cách đây một vài tháng. Tớ rất vui khi có được một căn hộ cho bản thân mình." Cặp mắt cô bừng sáng. "Và hàng xóm của tớ nghĩ ông ấy là Lãnh chúa Hỏa Quốc !"

Naruto phì cười, quá sốc để đáp lại, vậy là phải rơi vào Sasuke để hỏi câu "Cái gì cơ." hiển nhiên, không vòng vo.

Hinata sà vào một bài phát biểu nhiệt tình về người láng giềng đứng tuổi của cô, và về sự khăng khăng của ông ta rằng cô kêu ông là "Đức ngài", những yêu cầu rằng cô viết xuống những chiếu chỉ của ông ta, phạm vi bao hàm từ "tất cả những cách đồng lúa phải được phân bón bằng xà phòng" cho đến "không một ai được để cho con ngựa ngủ ở trong bồn tắm của họ". Cô cười khúc khích, thiên về trìu mến hơn là tàn nhẫn, và đồng thời với việc cười phụ họa theo Naruto còn càng lúc càng muốn kéo cô về bên cậu và tản bộ như thế, với một cánh tay vòng qua vai giữ cô thật gần, để cho tiếng cười của cô ngập tràn quanh cậu.

Sasuke lắng nghe giọng cười dịu dàng, khiêm nhường của cô và mong muốn uống lấy nó từ cô, trút cạn cô, cho đến khi không còn một chút gì. Âm thanh đó vừa kích thích quấy nhiễu vừa lôi cuốn anh vào, nhưng anh xua ý nghĩ ấy ra khỏi đầu. Anh thọc tay vào túi và ngó lơ họ, cùng sự trao đổi giữa hai người, cả hai đã lạc vào thế giới của riêng họ.

Đáng tiếc là anh không thể bỏ ngoài tai cuộc trò chuyện của họ, và buộc phải đi bên cạnh hai người trong khi họ vờn quanh thứ tán tỉnh gớm ghiếc, tầm thường này. Naruto hỏi thăm về công việc của cô tại bệnh viện, Hinata muốn biết về những hành trình của cậu. Naruto kinh ngạc về những đổi thay cậu nhận thấy ở trong làng, và Hinata tường thuật lại những biến đổi cô quan sát được trong dòng tộc của mình. Bọn họ nói chuyện sôi nổi về những kế hoạch của Tenten để mở tiệm bán binh khí và tán chuyện về những chuyến viếng thăm liên tiếp của Shikamaru đến Làng Cát.

Sasuke không ưa nổi đến từng phút. Những diễn biến cũng như những con người này đều chẳng có nghĩa lí gì với anh ta, không kể đến việc họ đã từng, và mỗi cái nhói lên của kí ức đều như một con dao đến thùy trán của anh. Nhưng còn hơn cả những lời nhắc nhở về quá khứ, anh còn phát bệnh vì hai người bọn họ, những nụ cười và ánh nhìn kéo dài của họ, những bàn tay cũng-không-hẳn-nhưng-sắp-chạm-đến của hai người, cuộc hội ngộ không thể tránh khỏi giữa họ.

Rõ rành rành là Naruto vui mừng đến thế nào, niềm hạnh phúc của cậu ta như có thể sờ vào được. Đó là điều làm Sasuke khó chịu nhất. Nhưng anh không muốn mỗi mình cảm nhận nó. Cái mà anh muốn, với một niềm cháy bỏng anh những tưởng mình không còn có khả năng sở hữu nữa, là Naruto không có được điều đó.

Cuối cùng thì họ cũng phải chia tay – tòa nhà nơi căn hộ của Hinata đã hiện ra loáng thoáng từ xa, đổ dài chiếc bóng của nó về phía bọn họ. Mặt trời đã bắt đầu lặn. Tạm biệt, Hinata nói với Naruto, mái tóc của cô phản chiếu ánh đỏ dưới ánh nắng đang tàn dần, như một bức vẽ. Bức Chân dung Người tình chung thủy. Naruto ôm lấy cô, bao bọc cô trong vòng tay của cậu thay vì chỉ vòng chúng qua người cô. Sasuke, mặc dù khinh bỉ toàn bộ điều diễn ra, đã ngó đi chỗ khác, như thể là anh đang chứng kiến một điều gì đó riêng tư.

"Hẹn gặp lại, Uchiha-san," Hinata nói khi họ buông nhau ra, sự ấm áp ở trong từng chữ, cho dù đó không phải là dành cho anh. Cô vẫn còn vương vấn trong hình ảnh về vòng tay của Naruto. Sasuke quyết định mặc kệ, và cô, vẫn say trong niềm hân hoan, cũng chẳng mảy may gì. Cô nhìn Naruto một lần cuối, rồi quay đi và hướng về phía căn hộ của mình. Cô đã đi được đến nửa bậc thềm cho đến khi Naruto trở lại là chính mình. "Chờ đã, Hinata-chan!" cậu gọi, vẫn ông ổng như lệ thường, và Sasuke thở hắt ra có vẻ như là cáu tiết. Hinata dừng bước, lắng nghe. "Ngày kia bọn tớ sẽ tụ tập ở quán Ichiraku, cậu nên đến đấy! Gọi theo cả Kiba và Shino nữa nhé, tớ vẫn chưa gặp bọn họ."

Nụ cười của cô có thể trông được từ tận chỗ này. "Được rồi! Thế thì hẹn gặp lại cậu!"

"Tạm biệt!" Naruto gào lên một cách không cần thiết, nụ cười toét miệng của cậu không dời. Sasuke bắt đầu bỏ đi, và trong chốc lát Naruto đã chạy đuổi theo. "Oa," cậu nói sau một tẹo. "Hinata thực sự thay đổi rồi."

"Tôi chẳng biết," Sasuke nói.

"Ý tớ là, không chỉ qua bản thân cô ấy ngày xưa, mà còn thông qua cả những người khác nữa."

Sasuke hi vọng rằng sự lặng thinh sẽ làm kết thúc cuộc hội thoại này, và dường như nó đã có hiệu quả trong một hay hai phút, nhưng rồi Naruto đột ngột quay trở lại. "Cô ấy thực sự tử tế, phải không? Thậm chí còn trò chuyện với cậu. Dù cho cậu là một tên khốn cộc cằn."

"Cô ấy không quá phiền phức," Sasuke thừa nhận. Anh dừng bước, và Naruto vẫn chưa nhận ra ngay. Cậu thanh niên tóc vàng ngó qua vai, tỏ vẻ khó hiểu, và Sasuke hất cằm về phía tòa nhà chỗ căn hộ của mình. "Chúng ta đến nơi rồi."

Naruto nhìn bất ngờ, và sau đó, chỉ trong một khoảnh khắc, có vẻ phiền phức. Điều đó không thoát được sự chú ý của Sasuke. "Cô ấy đã đúng," anh nhận định, liếc nhanh về hướng căn hộ của cô. "Chúng tôi đúng là sống gần nhau."

Naruto càng cau mày hơn, một cái bóng lướt qua đôi mắt cậu, và Sasuke cảm thấy, lần đầu tiên trong nhiều tháng trời, dấu vết mỏng manh của niềm thỏa mãn.

;;

Naruto tiếp tục gõ cửa nhà anh vào ngày kế tiếp, với mong muốn đi luyện tập. "Cũng không hẳn là đấu đá nghiêm trọng gì," cậu nói một cách tự nhiên nhất có thể, "Tay không với nhau thôi."

À. Mối hồ nghi của Sasuke đã được xác nhận – họ sẽ làm như không biết về trận đánh cuối cùng. Họ sẽ nhét nó vào dưới tấm thảm và giả vờ như Sasuke bằng lòng quay trở lại và rằng bọn họ sẽ luyện tập tay không bởi vì mong muốn chứ không phải bởi bị buộc phải làm vậy.

Trận đấu tập còn chẳng gần với luyện tập đối với Sasuke, vì hai người họ còn không ngang hàng nhau về mặt thể lực, thậm chí nhiều những năm tháng hiểu cực kì rõ phong cách chiến đấu của nhau cũng không trở thành nổi bất kì thách thức chiến lược nào. Cú đánh của anh vào Naruto tuy có thỏa mãn, nhưng không đủ nhiều như anh mong muốn. Làm thể xác Naruto bị tổn thương là cách xả giận tạm thời của Sasuke khi mà Naruto bị đấm mạnh lên tục cũng nhanh như cái cách cậu tự phục hồi sau mỗi cú đánh của Sasuke, rồi chỉ nhảy vọt về phía sau và cười toét lên vẻ vui mừng, biết chắc rằng Sasuke không thực sự có ý làm hại.

Sau khi đã kết thúc họ cuốc bộ trở lại, Naruto giữ vai trò hội thoại như thường lệ, và mặc dù Sasuke đã lường trước, chủ đề về Hinata rốt cục cũng hiện lên. "Cậu có..." Naruto nói nghe có vẻ không dám chắc, thứ từ chưa bao giờ dùng để miêu tả về Naruto. "Cậu có nghĩ là Hinata còn độc thân không?"

Sasuke nhún vai.

Naruto cân nhắc những lời nói tiếp theo của mình, lại là một điều mới với Sasuke. Anh đã từng nghĩ rằng vô phương để mà Naruto hành xử khéo léo. "Cô ấy yêu..." Cậu ngừng lại, rồi lại bắt đầu. "Cô ấy yêu tớ, từ khi chúng tớ vẫn chỉ là những đứa trẻ. Và trong một thời gian rất lâu sau đó. Khi Pain tấn công làng, cô ấy đã bảo với tớ thế." Cậu đá chỗ đất dưới chân. "Cậu có nghĩ rằng cô ấy vẫn còn như thế không?"

"Cậu đã trả lời cô ấy chưa?" Thay vì đáp lại thì Sasuke hỏi. Đáp án cho câu hỏi từ gã ngốc tóc vàng là hiển nhiên, nhưng nó sẽ khiến Naruto thỏa mãn, và anh không có ý định làm vậy.

Naruto nhìn lên anh, giật mình. "Tớ...không hẳn...không."

"Hn."

Naruto khoanh tay, chùng vai xuống. "Cậu có..." cậu lại bắt đầu nói, nhưng rồi để ngỏ. Nghi hoặc tỏa ra dồn dập từ cậu ta.

Sasuke nhận ra trong chốc lát rằng thứ này, thứ xung khắc thiếu niên ngu ngốc về một cô gái rụt rè, ngọt ngào này nhìn sướng hơn quan sát đầu Naruto bị bẻ ra đằng sau nhiều. Anh có thể trông thấy trong cậu ta đã được gieo một hạt mầm hoài nghi, và vở diễn này hay hơn những vết thâm tím trong chốc lát và nụ cười thân thiết dễ mến nhiều. Một kế hoạch mới tinh đang được trù liệu.

Tự động, như một cỗ máy, Sasuke tích trữ vũ khí đạn dược, xây dựng chiến lược cho mình, nằm chờ, như thường lệ, cho cuộc chiến.

;;

Họ tụ tập ở quán mì ramen, vì đó là chỗ ưa thích của Naruto và cậu là trung tâm thu hút tất cả xoay xung quanh mình. Đội 10 đã có mặt, cũng như đội 7, và Hinata kéo theo mỗi Kiba, giải thích rằng Shino đang làm nhiệm vụ. Shino thì Sasuke có thể chịu được, Kiba thì là một bổ sung thêm cho đội hình những kẻ mồm to trong thị trấn đầy rẫy những tên ngốc này. May thay Kiba ngó lơ anh ta, tiến thẳng đến chỗ Naruto. Sau khi đã chào hỏi nhiệt thành Kiba, tiếp đến sa vào một trận khẩu chiến với cậu ta, rồi làm lành, thì Naruto mới quay sang Hinata.

Sasuke theo dõi.

Naruto ghì chặt lấy cô tưởng chết, cười hết cỡ, và Hinata bật cười rồi ôm lại cậu nhiều nhất có thể. Nhưng lần này, sau khi buông cô ra, cậu bất ngờ tấn công và đặt một cái hôn lên má cô, ngay lập tức chúng đỏ lên trong khi cô há hốc miệng nhìn cậu. Cô tự động hơi co người lại, bảo vệ bản thân với đôi tay siết trước ngực mình, đôi mắt mở lớn.

Sasuke liếc mắt sang Kiba, mọi người đều biết cậu ta có một phức cảm anh trai dành cho cô, nhưng cậu người sói đang dính vào một cuộc thi nhậu với Ino. Shikamaru đang quan sát, nhưng có vẻ không hứng thú, như thể anh tính toán các khả năng và đã hình dung ra kha khá ai sẽ là người chiến thắng. Chouji ngồi bên cạch anh ta, cổ vũ Ino giữa những lúc xì hụp mì ramen. Cuối cùng thì Sasuke nhìn Sakura, và thấy cô cũng đang quan sát Naruto và Hinata, với một vẻ mặt kì lạ.

Naruto cười phấn khích về sắc hồng trên mặt Hinata và nói với cô rằng cô quá sức dễ thương, trong khi vẫn cười nụ cười tỏa nắng đó. Sasuke hầu như nhận thấy hi vọng của cô tăng lên.

Điều xảy ra tiếp theo, Sasuke không thể dự tính tốt hơn được nữa. Tưởng chừng như Naruto đang đọc từ một kịch bản Sasuke đưa cho cậu ta, đảm nhận vai chính trong bộ phim về một cậu trai làm hỏng bét hết mọi việc. Naruto quay sang Sakura, và mời cô đi chơi.

Câu trả lời ngay tắp lự của Sakura là "không", như mọi khi, nhưng lần này trông cô có vẻ kinh hãi. Cô thừa biết Naruto không hề nghiêm túc. Cô biết rằng mình chỉ là một thứ công cụ giải trí của Naruto để làm cho Hinata ghen, và khiến cho cô muốn có Naruto nhiều hơn.

Không phải là lần đầu tiên Sasuke lấy làm ngạc nhiên trước khả năng có thể trở nên tàn nhẫn của Naruto.

Và, thậm chí còn hoàn hảo hơn, nó đang có tác dụng. Hinata cắn môi, một nỗi buồn nặng nề trong đôi mắt cô. Naruto, giờ đây đang thanh minh và liệt kê ra tất tần tật những đức tính của Sakura (với một nụ cười lớn), không hề quay lại phía cô một lần. Cậu ta không muốn từ bỏ cuộc chơi. Vậy nên cậu không nhìn thấy Sasuke xuống khỏi chỗ ngồi của mình.

Phải nhanh chóng.

Anh nắm lấy cổ tay Hinata, mặc kệ sự nao núng của cô, dẫn cô tách ra khỏi mọi người. Sakura đánh mắt về phía họ khi hai người đi qua. Sasuke những muốn nghĩ rằng sự kinh ngạc, sự phẫn nộ trên mặt cô bằng được một nửa những gì Naruto cảm thấy, dù sao đó vẫn là một khởi đầu tốt.

Anh đưa Hinata đến một con phố vắng vẻ, những cửa hàng rào kín và bụi bặm từ lâu. Anh ngồi xuống một băng ghế, và cô ngập ngừng một lát trước khi làm theo, ngồi càng xa có thể. Cô đang sợ hãi, không phải vì bản thân con người anh, mà bởi anh là nam giới và anh không phải là Naruto và cô đang bị tổn thương.

Họ ngồi trong im ắng một chút. "Bao lâu?" anh hỏi, thừa biết câu trả lời nhưng vẫn muốn nó từ cô.

Khi cô ngẩng đầu lên, cặp mắt cô rớm những giọt nước mắt lấp lánh. "G-Gì cơ?"

"Cậu đã yêu hắn ta bao lâu rồi?"

Hinata đặt những khớp xương ngón tay lên miệng trong chốc lát, như đang rút ra sức mạnh từ chúng. "Từ khi bọn tớ còn rất nhỏ," cô thì thầm.

Kí ức đang dội lại trong anh về cô gái trầm lặng, không nổi bật này, khi anh nhìn những đứa bạn học, chúng sẽ nhìn lại anh. Cô thì không. Cô đang nhìn chằm chằm một kẻ khác. Kẻ ở ngay bên trái, hay ngay bên phải.

Anh ngó qua chỗ cô. Đôi mắt như đá mặt trăng của cô cụp xuống trong nỗi buồn rầu, tay để trên đùi, đa cảm và dễ bị tổn thương. Cô vân vê phần viền lông chiếc áo khoác của mình. Anh không nghĩ rằng cô biết vì sau anh đưa cô đến đây. Không lo lắng, không chờ đợi, chỉ là một trái tim tan vỡ giản đơn và chẳng mấy phức tạp. Cô không ý thức được điều gì xảy ra giữa người con gái và con trai trong những con phố vắng vào thời điểm mặt trời đã lặn dưới đường chân trời. Cô cắn môi dưới, và anh quan sát nó sưng lên do máu, ửng đỏ ngay dưới lớp vỏ bề mặt.

 _.:Anh sẽ cắn cô, thâm nhập vào lớp vỏ hoàn mĩ ấy, khiến cho cô phải bật máu:._

"Hắn ta không yêu cậu," Sasuke bình luận.

Cô ngước lên, giật bắn mình.

"Cậu đang lãng phí thời gian của mình," anh tiếp tục.

Cằm Hinata run rẩy. "Tớ biết," cô nói khẽ, nhưng anh nghĩ rằng cô không biết, không thực sự.

"Hắn ta sẽ chỉ mãi yêu Sakura."

"Tớ biết," cô lặp lại, và một giọt nước mắt duy nhất chảy xuống gò má cô.

Anh lại gần để đặt một bàn tay lên bờ vai run run của cô. "Nó có đau không?" anh hỏi khẽ.

Cô bật ra một tiếng nấc nhỏ, mang theo cùng với đó là chút sức mạnh cuối cùng. Cô gật đầu.

"Đáng ra nó không phải như thế."

Cô ngước nhìn lên một lần nữa, vẫn có vẻ như không nhận ra anh đã ở gần hơn, mọi suy nghĩ của cô tập trung vào chuyện trái tim cô đã bị xé rách như thế nào và cô muốn điều đó chấm dứt bao nhiêu. _Cứu mình_ , đôi mắt của cô nói.

Anh không cho cô thời gian để suy nghĩ, để lùi lại. Bàn tay đặt trên vai cô lướt ra đằng sau gáy, và anh kéo cô về phía mình.

Ban đầu nó có vẻ nhẹ tựa lông và tưởng chừng như không có ở đó, một cái khẽ chạm môi, quá nhanh đến mức cô không thể ý thức được đầy đủ điều gì đang diễn ra. Sự tiếp xúc, hơi ấm làm dịu cô. Nó là một cái hôn dễ chịu, cho đến khi không còn như vậy.

Cái ấn từ phía đôi môi anh trở nên rõ ràng hơn, biến thành mãnh liệt khi anh chuyển động miệng mình. Giờ thì cô mới nhận ra chuyện gì đang xảy ra và đã quá muộn. Anh quệt lưỡi mình lướt trên môi dưới của cô, và cô không hiểu hành động đó mang hàm ý gì, thấy bối rối và hơi hốt hoảng. Rồi thì anh cũng cắn cô, đáng nhẽ ra phải nhẹ hơn dù vẫn chưa đủ mạnh như anh muốn, và cuối cùng cô cũng hé mở miệng mình. Lưỡi anh đẩy vào, và cô kêu lên một tiếng nhỏ trước thứ rung cảm mới mẻ này.

Thế rồi, đó không chỉ còn là nụ hôn của anh mà là của hai người khi cô tìm cách bắt kịp với anh. Sự đụng chạm tinh tế, do dự từ đầu lưỡi cô làm cho những ngón tay của anh siết lại sau gáy cô, một chuỗi sức nóng tỏa ra từ anh. Cô không có vị ngọt ngào như anh đã tưởng tượng mà như là trà và kem và sự ngây thơ. Nụ hôn tạo ra nhiều vết bầm hơn.

 _.:Cậu có thích bởi nó dễ chịu không? Hay bởi vì nó không phải?:._

Sasuke đứng dậy, chìa tay ra cho cô, và cô tin tưởng nắm lấy nó, chỉ ngập ngừng vì bản thân vẫn còn choáng váng và lúng túng. Họ quay trở lại với đám bạn, không thốt một lời, và anh buông tay cô ra trước khi người ta nhìn thấy họ. Khi cả hai đến gần anh hài lòng nhận thấy rằng chỉ có hai người để ý sự vắng mặt của họ, đúng hai người cần thiết.

Sakura nhìn chằm chặp, không thể tin nổi. Naruto ngó nghiêng xung quanh, nhăn mày, nhưng khi trông thấy bọn họ biểu cảm của cậu ta bị xóa đi để lại vẻ trống rỗng. Hinata cựa quậy, cực kì khổ sở khi giờ đây thực tế đã quay trở lại với cô, nhưng Sasuke cầm lấy cổ tay cô một lần nữa và hướng cô ra phía cuối của quầy hàng, cách xa khỏi những người đồng đội của anh. Khi ngồi xuống bờ vai anh chạm vào Kiba, cậu ta nhìn anh, rồi sang Hinata, má đỏ gay vì rượu sake và lông mày nhíu lại. Cậu đang cố gắng đoán xem có đúng là họ luôn ở chỗ đó không, và mở miệng, nhưng sự chú ý của cậu hướng đi chỗ khác khi Shikamaru và Chouji rồ lên hò reo bởi Ino vừa nốc ba phát một lúc.

Hinata ngồi cứng đờ như gỗ bên cạnh anh, nói một tiếng "không cảm ơn" vừa đủ khi cô gái bán ramen đề nghị cô gọi món. "Chia chung với tôi," Sasuke ra lệnh hơn là hỏi. Ném một cái liếc mắt bất lực về phía Naruto, cô khổ sở gật đầu. Bọn họ thưởng thức mì udon chung bát.Vì bị tách hẳn ra khỏi những người khác, Hinata không còn cách nào khác ngoài nói chuyện với anh ta.

"Bao giờ cậu rảnh?" Sasuke nói, đủ khẽ để Kiba không nghe thấy kể cả nếu như cậu ta không say quắc cần câu.

Hinata tái mặt. "Tớ, tớ không thể," cô nói thay vì trả lời.

"Sao lại không?"

"Tớ..." cô ngó một lần nữa về phía bên khi quầy hàng, nhưng Sasuke đã chắn tầm nhìn của cô.

"Cậu không ưa tôi à?" Sasuke lầm bầm, và ngăn không cho mình nhếch mép khi cô hoảng hốt.

"Không – À mà có, ý tớ là – tớ chỉ -"

"Tôi muốn đi chơi với cậu thêm một lần. Tôi sẽ đưa cậu đi ăn trưa."

Miệng Hinata yên lặng cử động, nhưng anh có thể hình dung những từ ngữ cô không cách nào thốt lên được. Một vòng xoắn bất tận những _Nhưng tớ yêu Naruto-kun_. Tất cả những gì cô tạo ra được chỉ là cái tên. "N-Naruto-kun..."

"Naruto sẽ không vui nếu cậu cứ khăng khăng yêu thương hắn ta trong khi hắn không bao giờ có thể yêu lại cậu," Sasuke nói thẳng thừng, và cô giật mình. Thú vị thật. Chưa ai nói với cô điều này bao giờ ư? Họ cứ để cho cô nghĩ rằng đó là một ý hay khi tận tụy cống hiến cả đời cho một gã đắm đuối một người khác ư? Vãi cả bạn bè tốt.

Anh ta nghiêng đầu về phía bên kia dãy bàn, lắng nghe nhưng không quan sát. Trong mớ âm thanh chửi bới lộn xộn của đám thiếu niên anh không thể tìm ra chất giọng thô lỗ đặc trưng của Naruto. Anh hình dung Naruto ngồi đó cạnh Sakura, lặng thinh, nhìn chằm chằm Hinata và tự hỏi tại sao cô lại không ngồi cạnh cậu ta, âm thầm thương mến cậu bằng toàn bộ trái tim mình, như đáng ra cô phải thế.

Hinata nhìn lên Sasuke, và anh nhìn lại, chủ tâm để cô nghe theo mình. _Hãy lấy làm biết ơn, Hyuuga à. Tôi đang ban cho cậu một đặc ân đấy._

Nhưng đôi mắt tưởng như trống rỗng của cô sáng lên với những xúc cảm, và anh đã biết cô sẽ nói điều gì.

;;

Hinata nhìn lên Sasuke, và lần đầu tiên trong đời cô trông thấy toàn bộ con người anh ta, không chỉ là phần thêm vào cạnh người đàn ông cô yêu. Anh ta là một thực thể tách biệt với suy nghĩ và cảm xúc của riêng mình, và anh ta muốn gặp cô một lần nữa. Và có thể là anh ta thậm chí còn có cảm tình với cô. Anh đã hôn cô. Bọn họ đã hôn nhau.

Ý nghĩ đó làm cho cô choáng ngợp và cô đánh lạc hướng bản thân bằng cách lấy đũa chọc vào mì. Việc Naruto không bao giờ đáp lại tình cảm của cô chưa bao giờ quan trọng, bởi vì cô sung sướng khi được làm bạn với cậu và ngưỡng mộ cậu từ xa, chỉ cần biết là cậu ý thức được cảm xúc của cô. Cô tìm thấy niềm an ủi với thực tế là tình cảm của cô có lẽ làm cho cuộc sống của cậu khá hơn. Nhưng nếu như tình yêu của cô khiến cậu không vui...

Cô có thể vượt qua. Cô phải vượt qua, vì cậu.

"Được," cô nói khẽ.

"Hn." Sasuke cướp một sợi mì của cô. Phản ứng của anh làm cô chưng hửng. Không ồn ã, không vui mừng như kiểu anh ta là Naruto còn cô là Sakura. Nhưng mà bọn họ không phải, và cô không thể tiếp tục suy nghĩ như thế, cứ lấy hai người đấy ra làm thước đo. Anh ta là Sasuke, và cô là Hinata, và bọn họ sẽ đi ăn trưa cùng nhau.

Được rồi.

;;

Naruto đi bộ với Sasuke về đến nhà anh. Cậu ta đang sôi sùng sục.

Trong bóng tối, bờ môi Sasuke cong lên tạo thành một nụ cười trong thoáng chốc. Anh có thể nếm được cơn giận của Naruto, đắng chát, chuẩn xác và hơi rối loạn một tí, và anh rít nó vào rồi giữ nó như một kẻ nghiền hút làm được một hơi tuyệt hảo.

"Cậu đã đi đâu với Hinata vầy?" giọng Naruto nhỏ đến mức khả nghi. Lại cái trò khéo léo. _Hay là bởi vì cậu đang sợ?_

"Cái phố ngay trên."

"Hai người đã làm gì."

"Nói chuyện."

"Về cái gì?" Cậu ta bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn.

"Cậu."

Điều này chắc là làm Naruto bất ngờ, vì cậu chẳng nói câu nào trong một phút. "Cô ấy nói cái gì về tớ?"

"Cô ấy bị tổn thương." Đến giờ thì vẫn chưa phải nói dối. Naruto sẽ tự hào lắm nếu mà biết được. Hoặc là không.

Lại im phăng phắc. "Tớ không có ý...tớ không bao giờ muốn làm khổ cô ấy," Naruto nói, giãn ra.

 _Dối trá_ , Sasuke nghĩ một cách khoan khoái, _cậu là một thằng khốn tàn nhẫn và cậu thích được cô ta khóc lóc vì mình_. Naruto không nói gì nữa cho đến khi họ về đến nhà Sasuke, lúc bấy giờ cậu từ giã anh ta với một câu, "Ngủ ngon, Sasuke." nhỏ xíu.

Sasuke gật một cái để đáp lại, đây là điều hiếm có, nhưng tối nay anh ta đang ở trong tâm trạng tuyệt vời.

"Chờ đã," Naruto rên rỉ trước khi anh có thể bước lên bậc thang đầu tiên.

Sasuke quay lại, chờ đợi.

"Cô ấy biết...cô ấy phải biết à...?"

Sasuke chờ đợi.

"Tớ..." Naruto nuốt nước bọt. "Tớ thích cô ấy. Rất nhiều. Cô ấy hiểu như vậy, phải không?"

Nụ cười của Sasuke bất ngờ dang rộng hết cỡ, kéo căng những cơ bắp không được sử dụng. Bầu không khí bỗng mát mẻ hơn, những ngôi sao tỏa sáng hơn, góc cạnh và đường nét các tòa nhà quanh họ nổi rõ hơn, tất cả mọi thứ trở nên cứng cáp và sáng rõ và sắc nét. Naruto không yêu cô, không như cái lần cậu ta quả quyết mình yêu Sakura, nhưng mà thế là đủ. Hơn cả đủ.

"Có thể," Sasuke nói. "Tự mà hỏi cô ấy." Bởi vì anh biết Naruto sẽ chẳng làm thế.

"Ờ," Naruto nói nhẹ nhàng.

Sasuke bước lên cầu thang đến căn hộ của anh và biết rằng đây là điều tiệm cận nhất với sung sướng mà anh được cảm nhận. Anh sẽ níu kéo nó cho đến khi nào còn có thể.

;;


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The manga belongs to Kishi and the original story belongs to** **FanficMonster101** **.**

Khi Hinata còn nhỏ, người dì của cô đã nói với cô rằng đàn ông luôn luôn ham muốn những thứ họ không có. Và nếu như cô quá dễ dãi cho đi sự chấp thuận, họ sẽ chẳng còn hứng thú, và bỏ cô. Nhưng nếu như cô tỏ ra rụt rè, nếu như cô giữ lại những cái hôn và nụ cười, họ sẽ luôn bám theo cô. Luôn luôn.

Hãy hình dung Hinata, mười hai tuổi, khi cô thực hành điều đó trên những người đồng đội của mình. Cô muốn biết rằng có đúng thật vậy không. Cô bồn chồn về nó, và đã hành động vấp váp một chút, nhưng cô đã cười nhẹ với họ và đổi lại, có vẻ như họ muốn giúp đỡ cô. Cậu bé ồn ào cười đáp lại, và đề nghị mang hộ cô đồ đạc. Cậu bé yên lặng thì cho tay vào trong túi và đề nghị đưa cô về nhà sau khi luyện tập. Nụ cười của cô mở rộng hơn, và có vẻ như điều này hài lòng làm họ. Nó có công hiệu. Dì cô đã đúng.

Mau chóng tiến tới tuổi mười lăm. Hinata đang nói chuyện với con mồi của mình. Anh ta hơn cô ba tuổi. Là con của một vị lãnh chúa giàu có. Anh ta không hay giao du ngoài xã hội mà thay vào đó, núp mình và ngây thơ. Chúng đều là lợi thế cho cô.

Anh ta là một nguồn thông tin giá trị, cô phải moi được chúng trong vòng hai ngày. Bằng bất kì cách nào miễn là cần thiết.

Khi họ gặp nhau lần đầu (cô "vô tình" đâm vào anh), cô đã thoải mái trao đi những nụ cười. Cười hối lỗi, cười vui vẻ, cười xấu hổ. Phần lớn chúng là tự nhiên. Đó là một chàng trai khá nhút nhát, giống như cô, vậy nên cô phải chủ động trước. Kurenai đã cảnh báo với cô chuyện có thể sẽ như vậy. Thế nên cô đã được chuẩn bị. Cô hỏi xem anh ta có muốn ăn trưa cùng cô không. Như thể nhìn vào một chiếc gương khi anh ta lắp bắp, đỏ bừng lên, và đồng ý. Anh ta y hệt như cô. Chỉ trừ việc giờ cô không phải là Hinata. Cô chỉ là một cô gái để ý đến một chàng trai và họ sẽ đi ăn trưa, chỗ mà cô sẽ biết được khách sạn anh ta đang ở cũng như phòng nào và mấy giờ anh ta đi ngủ, và cách để làm sao cô lấy được thông tin từ anh mà không phải giết anh.

Sau bữa trưa, sau khi anh ta đã thật ngọt ngào và ngại ngùng cùng với thông tin đã ở trên đầu lưỡi, cô chia tay anh với một nụ hôn khẽ lên má. Anh ta còn đỏ mặt hơn trước, và lúc quay đi, cô nhìn thấy nụ cười nhỏ lan trên mặt anh ta khi anh ta đưa đầu ngón tay chạm lên chỗ cô vừa hôn.

Cô quay trở lại phòng khách sạn của mình và bật khóc, không thực sự hiểu vì sao.

Hai ngày sau, họ ở trước của phòng anh ta. Anh ta vừa mới đưa cô ra ngoài ăn tối. Cô cảm ơn anh, nhã nhặn liếc đi hướng khác, và anh ta bồn chồn cười khúc khích, nói rằng không sao đâu. Ngoảnh lại nhìn mặt anh ta, cô nhận thấy anh chàng lại một lần nữa đỏ mặt, căng thẳng nhấp nước bọt, ngọ nguậy xung quanh. Anh ta giống hệt cô. Có điều giờ cô không phải Hinata.

Cô kiễng chân lên và khẽ khàng đặt môi mình lên khóe miệng anh ta.

Giờ thì quay trở lại một tuần trước. Đó là cuộc hẹn đầu tiên của Sasuke và Hinata.

Hinata không chắc phải làm gì, bởi vì cô chưa bao giờ thực sự đi hẹn hò. Cuộc hẹn do lựa chọn, chứ không phải vì nhiệm vụ. Cô không biết phải hành xử ra sao. Họ đi ăn tối ở một quán cà phê nhỏ. Bọn họ ngồi ở bên ngoài. Hinata có thể chắc chắn rằng Sasuke cũng chẳng biết phải làm gì – anh ta trông không có vẻ như kiểu người đi hẹn hò.

Nhưng cô lấy làm ngạc nhiên, anh cũng chẳng có vẻ gì bồn chồn. Thậm chí còn không thấy có một tí lo lắng nào. Vậy nên, dần dần, cô cũng thả lỏng. Một nửa thời gian được dành để im lặng, nửa còn lại thì trò chuyện khẽ. Về bất cứ cái gì hiện ra trong đầu. Những điều không đáng kể, chẳng hạn như các nhiệm vụ và sở thích. Có những câu cô muốn hỏi anh, những điều cô muốn biết, nhưng chúng sẽ phải chờ. Cành hoa anh đào phía trên đầu cô chỗ họ ngồi nở rộ một màu hồng bao trùm khung cảnh, một vài chú chim nhảy nhót xung quanh chân họ, tìm kiếm những mảnh vụn thức ăn. Cô cảm thấy rằng nói quá nhiều sẽ phá hỏng sự yên ổn trọn vẹn khi ấy. Vậy nên cô không nói gì nữa.

Không hứng khởi, không kịch tính, nhưng lại dễ chịu. Cô đã có một thời gian tốt đẹp. Cô mãn nguyện. Sasuke đề nghị đưa cô về.

Họ trở về khi đã mờ tối. Cả hai dừng lại trước thềm căn hộ mới mua của cô, và Hinata chợt được gợi nhớ về mục tiêu của mình một cách kì lạ. Anh ta tên là Taro. Anh ta và Sasuke trông không hề giống nhau, cũng _chẳng hề_ giống nhau. Cô tự hỏi vì sao mình nghĩ về anh ta.

Khi bọn họ đứng lại ngay trước cửa căn hộ của cô, cô chuẩn bị tinh thần rằng mình sẽ vấp váp một chút, đỏ mặt, tránh nhìn gương mặt anh – những thứ cô đã quen thuộc. Thói thường tình. Đó là điều cô đã tập dợt. Hinata hơi rụt người lại và cảm ơn anh về bữa tối, không nhìn anh. Giờ là lúc cô sẽ hôn anh. Có thể là một tí trên khóe miệng, hay kéo dài thêm vài giây. Cô vẫn chưa quyết định. Khi Sasuke chẳng nói chẳng rằng, cô nhìn lên, và bất ngờ bởi biểu cảm trên mặt anh. Anh ta đang cười. Nhưng không phải kiểu của cô. Không phải là một nụ cười tốt đẹp. Nụ cười của anh ta trông như...chế giễu.

Anh đẩy cô vào cửa và lấy đi nụ hôn từ cô.

Cô đông cứng lại vì sốc, giống như lần trước...giống như nụ hôn đầu tiên của cô ở quầy mì ramen. Dường như anh không để ý thấy.

Mọi chuyện đáng ra không được diễn ra như thế này. Đáng nhẽ cô phải giữ điều này khỏi anh, giữ nó phía trên đầu anh để anh phải với tới. Nếu không anh ta sẽ không còn hứng thú. Đó là điều mà dì cô đã dặn.

Nhưng làm sao cô có thể giữ tránh xa được điều mà anh có thể dễ dàng tự mình lấy?

Nó không kéo dài như lần đầu, và thậm chí trước khi cô kịp có cơ hội tìm cách định hình nên một kế hoạch hành động, anh đã lùi lại, vẫn cười nụ cười nhỏ giễu nhại đó, như thể anh ý thức được việc mình đã làm và tận hưởng nó. Như thể anh hoàn toàn yêu thích cái nhìn bối rối và ẩn hiện một chút hãi hùng trên mặt cô. Cô đã quen được đối xử như một quý cô, như một người thừa kế tộc Hyuuga. Các chàng trai trông chờ sự bằng lòng của cô, bởi vì họ là những quý ông và không bao giờ mơ tưởng đến việc tìm cách làm điều gì không phải do cô khởi xướng.

Sasuke không phải là một quý ông.

Cô vẫn bị ấn vào cửa, và khi nụ cười kinh khủng đó mở rộng hơn một chút, Hinata cảm thấy bản thân như là cô thiếu nữ lắp bắp, bối rối, bất lực mình đã từng là không lâu trước đây. Cô đã không còn ở trong lãnh địa của mình – cô ở trong lãnh địa của anh.

Khi hồi tưởng lại về nó, cô nhận ra đó là cách anh cho cô biết rằng mọi thứ giữa họ sẽ như thế này từ nay về sau.

Anh quay đi khỏi cô và bước xuống những bậc thang, biến mất vào màn đêm mà chẳng nói thêm lời nào.

Thật buồn cười, cô đã không hề để ý thấy ngoài kia trời đã tối thế nào.

;;

Cô nhận ra, trong khi đứng trong văn phòng của Hokage, rằng mình chưa bao giờ tham gia vào một nhiệm vụ nào với anh.

Thật sự kì lạ. Cô đã ở cùng nhiệm vụ với gần như là tất cả những người trong lứa của họ...thậm chí còn tham gia cùng nhiệm vụ với thành viên trong đội của Neji.

Nhưng không phải với Sasuke.

Mặc dù vậy, cô đã từng tham gia vào cùng nhiệm vụ với Shikamaru. Khi họ rời khỏi tòa nhà của Hokage, đội trưởng đã được chỉ định cho đội của họ quan sát tất cả, trông không đặc biệt hài lòng với những người đồng đội được chọn ra của mình. Hinata nao núng, tự hỏi rằng có phải anh ta không muốn có cô vì cô yếu đuối không. Sasuke chí ít thì cũng mạnh. Rất mạnh. Cô có còn gì để mà đề nghị cơ chứ?

Đó là những suy nghĩ ngớ ngẩn, cô biết. Cô hiểu rằng mình được lựa chọn bởi bản thân là một người theo dấu giỏi. Cô hiểu rằng Tsunade không tập hợp bừa lấy các đội. Cô hiểu rằng mình ở đây là có lí do.

Nhưng cô không thể không cảm thấy rằng, dù sao thì mình cũng không phù hợp.

Dù gì đi chăng nữa, cô hiểu vì sao Shikamaru không hài lòng với Sasuke.

"Chúng ta sẽ khởi hành trong vòng nửa tiếng nữa," anh chàng tộc Nara nói, đút hai tay vào túi. "Ngần đấy có đủ thời gian cho hai cậu không?"

Hinata gật đầu. Qua khóe mắt cô nhìn thấy Sasuke quay đầu bỏ đi. Hành động ấy khiến Shikamaru nhíu mày, nhưng anh chẳng nói gì. "Hẹn gặp ở đó," anh nói, và rồi biến mất.

Hinata mang theo ít hành lí.

;;

Bọn họ khởi hành từ rất sớm, khi mặt trời còn ở phía trước mặt chứ chưa qua đầu. Tuy vậy, vẫn không thể nhìn xuyên qua những cành lá của khu rừng bao quanh Konoha.

Hinata không thể ngăn bản thân thi thoảng liếc sang Sasuke khi họ bật qua những cái cây.

Anh ta đẹp trai. Nhợt nhạt, với một dáng vẻ u ám...thu hút theo một cách hoàn toàn khác với Naruto, con người với những tia nắng và nụ cười. Trong khi Hinata chưa bao giờ thực sự bị anh hấp dẫn trước đây, thậm chí cô vẫn có thể nhận thấy vẻ ưa nhìn của anh. Nhưng...điều đó chẳng có ý nghĩa gì. Vẻ ngoài của anh ta tuyệt đẹp, nhưng đó căn bản không phải là điều cô thích, và nó không phải là thứ mà đôi mắt cô bắt gặp trong đám đông. Không...cô kiếm tìm mái tóc vàng rực rỡ và cặp mắt xanh màu trời. Thậm chí cả bộ đồ liền quần chói lọi màu da cam – tất tần tật về Naruto đều rực sáng. Cậu là người khó có thể bỏ qua.

Cô cho rằng mọi thứ giờ đây cũng tương tự với Sasuke – gương mặt anh quá khác biệt, quá rõ ràng để nhận ra, thế nên anh không thể đi xuống bất kì con phố nào mà không có những cái đầu ngoảnh lại. Không giống như cái cách anh đã quen thuộc. Cô bất chợt cảm thấy trào dâng lòng thương cảm dành cho anh.

Gần như thể là đọc được suy nghĩ của cô, đôi mắt anh bắt gặp cô. Xấu hổ vì bị bắt gặp đang nhìn chăm chú, Hinata quay trở lại liếc nhìn về phía trước.

Shikamaru, người vẫn đang di chyển với một tốc độ ổn định cho đến lúc đó, đột ngột giơ một bàn tay lên.

Sasuke và Hinata cùng đáp xuống một cành cây, chờ đợi. Shikamaru bất động trong một khoảnh khắc. "Hinata," anh gọi.

Hinata ngay lập tức kích hoạt Byakugan của cô, điều chỉnh cho tầm nhìn trở nên sắc bén và màu sắc phai dần về xám. Cô tìm kiếm, tập trung tiêu cự, sàng lọc tỉ mỉ cánh rừng vô sắc trước khi nhận ra hai ngọn lửa màu xanh, ở xa phía trước. "Họ có hai người, xấp xỉ nửa cây số đằng trước," cô nói. Cô phóng to hơn nữa. Ngọn lửa chakra mập mờ. "Dấu hiệu chakra của những người đó yếu," cô bảo, duy trì cặp mắt của mình dõi theo chúng. Hai bóng hình di chuyển chậm chạp, thong thả, ở nền rừng. "Có vẻ như bọn họ không phải là shinobi."

Shikamaru, ngồi xổm trên cành cây phía trước họ, giờ đứng dậy. "Để đề phòng thì tốt nhất là nên làm rõ," anh nói, cho dù tông giọng cho thấy rằng anh không còn coi họ là mối đe dọa trực tiếp. Rất có thể bọn họ là người du hành, hoặc là bị lạc hoặc là đã chọn lộ trình cảnh quan.

Họ tiếp tục khởi hành, ngoặt sang bên trái khi đến gần hai dân thường.

Trong khi Hinata cảm thấy vững vàng hơn một chút về vị trí của cô trong đội này, cô phải tự nhắc bản thân giữ cảnh giác. Nếu như Shikamaru nhận ra hai người đó trước cô, thì cô đang không làm tròn nhiệm vụ với tư cách là một người theo dấu. Và còn bị bắt được đang nhìn Sasuke...thật là thiếu chuyên nghiệp, không kể đến đáng xấu hổ.

Dù gì đi chăng nữa, cô cần phải tập trung.

;;

Hinata mới chỉ tham gia vào một nhiệm vụ cấp độ A trước đây, và thậm chí khi ấy cô còn ở trong một đội lớn hơn. Đây là một trong những nhiệm vụ đầu tiên của cô ở trình độ thượng đẳng, và cô khao khát khẳng định bản thân, cũng như lo lắng về mức độ phức tạp cao của nó.

Cô đã xin lỗi Shikamaru sau đó về việc không nhận thấy được hai thường dân, và khen ngợi anh về khả năng cảm biến.

Shikamaru trong khi đang uống nước từ một cái bi đông, chùi miệng bằng mu bàn tay. "Không sao cả," anh nói. "Và tớ đã không dừng cậu lại bởi vì tớ nhận ra họ...tớ chỉ đang kiểm tra khu vực theo thường lệ thôi." Anh thú nhận, lóe cho cô một trong những nụ cười khẩy lười nhác đặc trưng của mình. "Không cần phải lo."  
Cảm thấy an lòng, Hinata dành cho anh một nụ cười trả lại, và anh đưa cho cô bi đông nước của mình.

Dù không thực sự là bạn, cô và Shikamaru có một mối quan hệ tốt.

Ở phía bên kia đống lửa, Sasuke quan sát họ với một đôi mắt lãm đạm.

;;

Hinata nhận phiên gác đầu tiên.

Màn đêm khô khốc và quang đãng, như lời thì thầm của mùa đông sắp tới phả vào không khí. Họ đang đi đến Làng Thác nước, xuôi về phương bắc. Mục tiêu của họ là xác định vị trí và đưa về một ninja chạy trốn được đồn là ẩn náu ở trong làng; tuy nhiên một công việc khác của họ là tái xác nhận quyền lực của Hỏa Quốc. Việc tên ninja chạy trốn có ẩn náu ở đó hay không là một nhẽ, nhưng sẽ là một vấn đề khác nếu như hắn ta đã bị quây vào đó bởi chủ ý của Làng Thác nước. Đây là lí do vì sao cô đã được lựa chọn, thay vì những người theo dấu khác như Kiba hay Shino. Và cũng là vì sao, quá mau chóng sau khi được thả ra, Sasuke được phép tiếp tục tham gia vào một nhiệm vụ cấp cao. Hỏa Quốc vẫn đang nắm giữ một số nhẫn giả xuất sắc nhất của vùng đất, bao gồm những người trong tộc Hyuuga – và tên Uchiha. Tộc Nara cũng được biết đến rộng rãi trong cả thế giới Nhẫn thuật bởi trí tuệ và tài chiến lược, và thường được viện ra như là lí do vì sao việc đánh bại Làng Mộc Diệp là cực kì khó khăn. Nếu như Làng Thác nước quên mất điều đó thì họ sẽ cần phải được nhắc nhở.

Một người họ Nara, một người là Hyuuga, và người tộc Uchiha cuối cùng.

Quá đủ để tiêm nỗi sợ hãi vào trái tim bất cứ nhẫn giả nào.

Hinata thu đầu gối vào gần ngực hơn, không biết phải cảm thấy thế nào về chuyện này. Mặc dù cô vịnh dự được chọn cho nhiệm vụ, cô không khỏi cảm thấy mình như một thứ tượng trưng. Như bấy lâu nay cô vẫn vậy. Một người thừa kế tượng trưng cho tộc của cô, một nữ nhân tượng trưng cho đội của mình, một người tộc Hyuuga tượng trưng cho nhiệm vụ. Có thể thay thế được. Không mấy đặc biệt, chỉ là một danh hiệu người khác có thể lấp vào nếu có chuyện gì xảy ra với cô.

Miệng cô mím chặt thành một đường. Trong trường hợp đó, cô sẽ phải khiến cho bản thân trở thành thứ bắt buộc, một người họ sẽ không thể thay thế.

Khi Shikamaru đến thay phiên cho cô, cô quay trở về nơi cắm trại để rồi nhận ra Sasuke vẫn còn thức, đang mài sắc một thanh kunai bên ngọn lửa. Anh ngó lên khi cô đến gần, nhưng cô né tránh cặp mắt của anh.

Cô ngồi xuống đối diện với anh, làm ấm mình bằng ngọn lửa mập mờ. Cô nhìn lên vầng trăng, ở thật cao trên trời. "C-Cậu nên đi ngủ," cô gợi ý khẽ khàng với Sasuke.

"Tôi ngủ rồi," anh đáp lời.

Hinata không tranh luận. Cô không có tư cách để nhắc nhở anh cần phải ngủ bao nhiêu.

Cô cảm thấy không mấy dễ chịu, ngồi đây với anh, và cũng không hoàn toàn hiểu rõ vì sao. Không phải là Sasuke là người cô chưa bao giờ gặp. Nhẽ ra nói chuyện với anh không khó đến thế...dù sao, đến giờ họ đã hai lần hôn nhau.

"Chúng ta là gì vậy?" Cô bất chợt lên tiếng.

Anh nhìn lên, và cô thấy hối hận về những lời của mình. Cô cảm nhận gương mặt của mình nóng lên, và cầu mong màu của nó sẽ lẫn với ánh lửa. "Y-Ý tớ là..." cô nuốt nước bọt. "Chúng ta có bên nhau không?" Mặt cô đỏ hơn nữa vì câu hỏi, cái cách nó nghe thật trẻ con và ngốc nghếch.

"Không," Sasuke nói một cách đơn giản.

Cô cố gắng giữ cho giọng mình kiên định, nhưng thất bại hoàn toàn. "A-À." Cô cúi đầu xuống, ước gì mình đã không nói bất cứ cái gì. Cô cảm thấy ngu ngốc và ngây thơ. Nhưng nếu như họ không phải bên nhau...thì là gì mới được? Bạn bè? Người dưng? Cô nhận thấy điều đó khá là khó để thẩm thấu, giờ đây khi anh đã lấy đi hai nụ hôn đầu của cô. Cô không thể chấp nhận họ chỉ là _không gì cả_.

"Cậu có muốn chúng ta bên nhau không?"  
Cô ngẩng lên, ngẩn người.

Sasuke cũng đang nhìn cô, đôi mắt thẫm màu ấn định ở trên mặt cô. Anh trông nghiêm túc. Cô tìm thấy giọng nói của mình. "Tớ...tớ không chắc," cô ngần ngừ, mong rằng gò má mình đừng nóng đến thế.

Cô không thể nào ngoảnh đi khi anh đặt thanh kunai mình đang làm xuống và tiến đến chỗ cô. Anh ngồi xuống bên cạnh cô trên thanh gỗ, khuỷu tay để trên đầu gối. Trong một vài giây anh chỉ quan sát cô, và cô nhìn lại, và đôi mắt của anh thật sự rất thẫm màu.

Cô đã không còn ngạc nhiên nữa khi anh kéo cô lại gần, nhưng bằng một lí do nào đó lại bất ngờ khi cảm nhận miệng của anh trên môi mình. Nụ hôn này khác. Không dịu dàng, nhưng cũng không khó chịu. Đôi mắt của cô dần khép lại, và cô dựa vào anh, giờ đã ý thức được một chút cần phải làm gì.

Thế là ba lần rồi.

Một âm thanh thu hút sự chú ý của cô, và cô cắt đứt cái hôn, xoay đầu về hướng phát ra tiếng động. Shikamaru đang đứng đó, một biểu cảm không thể đọc được trên mặt anh. "Tôi quay lại lấy chút nước," anh nói giọng khô khan.

Hinata chỉ có thể nhìn chằm chằm anh, mắt mở to, trái tim cô thót xuống bụng. Thế mà cô đã cho rằng nhìn chăm chú Sasuke là đáng xấu hổ...

Về phần mình, Sasuke trông có vẻ dửng dưng. Cái nhìn của anh vững vàng hướng về phía Shikamaru, người đang đáp lại với một cơ số những biểu cảm, chẳng có cái nào tích cực; nhưng rồi người sử dụng bóng quay đi để lục trong ba lô tìm bi đông nước của mình. Hinata ước gì mặt đất có thể nuốt trọn lấy cô.

Khi Shikamaru bỏ đi, Sasuke tránh ra khỏi cô, quay trở về mài sắc vũ khí của mình. "Cậu nên đi ngủ," anh nói.

Tất cả những gì Hinata có thể làm là gật đầu và rút về túi ngủ của mình, để cho gương mặt mình nguội xuống và trái tim ngưng đập nhanh đến thế.

;;

Phần còn lại của nhiệm vụ diễn ra xuôi chèo mát mái.

Có vẻ như Làng Thác nước chẳng biết gì về chuyện có một ninja chạy trốn ở chỗ họ, nhưng dù vậy họ vẫn bị đe dọa ở mức độ thích hợp khi Shikamaru dẫn đội sử dụng đồng thuật của mình bước lên những bậc thang nhà Lãnh chúa.

Thực sự rất khôn ngoan khi cử một đội những jounin kĩ năng cấp cao để bắt về một ninja mất tích cấp thấp hơn nơi vùng đất đã luôn là cái gai bên sườn Konaha. Có lẽ hơi hiển nhiên, nhưng dường như đúng là phải thế.

Dù gì thì Shikamaru lại đánh dấu được thêm một thành công nữa khi họ tìm ra gã đó trong lúc hắn đang lẩn trốn tại một cửa hàng trà và đủ khả năng vô hiệu hóa hắn mà không thiệt hại đến cửa hàng cũng như những tòa nhà lân cận.

Để cho thuận tiện họ đã đánh thuốc hắn và vác đi, thường xuyên dừng lại kiểm tra khu vực để đảm bảo hắn ta không có bất kì đồng đội nào đang nằm chờ để đột kích và giải cứu hắn. Đây không phải là một nhiệm vụ thử thách, cả về mặt thể xác lẫn tinh thần, và Shikamaru chỉ việc đơn giản hành động theo tuần tự, cũng như với rất nhiều những thứ anh cho rằng nhàm chán.

Tuy nhiên điều đó làm phiền anh...những người đồng đội của anh.

Anh không hẳn lấy làm hào hứng khi nhận ra cùng đội với mình là Hinata và Sasuke, nhưng đây là nhiệm vụ và anh không có quyền phàn nàn về việc này. Và kể cả nếu có, thì anh cũng sẽ không nói ra. Bên cạnh đó, Hinata cũng không tệ. Đôi khi cô cần cố gắng hơn một chút, nhưng cô là một nhẫn giả được lòng người và có trách nhiệm.

Trái lại thì, Sasuke...

Từ khi gã tộc Uchiha bị đưa trở lại làng, Shikamaru đã tiếp xúc với hắn ở mức tối thiểu. Một phần là do dự tính, phần vì ngẫu nhiên. Tình hình giữa họ như thế nên cả hai hiếm khi chạm mặt trực tiếp, nhưng khi có thì Shikamaru đảm bảo tránh xa hắn. Dẫu sao, hắn đã là một rắc rối lớn cho họ trong nhiệm vụ thu phục...gần như giết chết tất cả. Bạn sẽ không dễ quên đi kẻ đã khiến mình suýt chết.

Và thậm chí Shikamaru còn không thực sự ưa hắn ta ngay từ đầu.

Thế nhưng để mà quay trở lại chỗ cắm trại lấy bi đông nước rồi bắt gặp Sasuke và Hinata hôn hít nhau...là hơn cả kì quặc. Hoàn toàn không lí giải nổi.

Đầu tiên, thật quái đản khi trông thấy Sasuke hôn một ai đấy. Nếu như anh có từng nghĩ về khía cạnh đó – điều mà anh không hề - thì Shikamaru cũng sẽ đồ rằng người đó là Sakura. Cái đó có lí. Nhưng ngay cả như vậy thì nó vẫn khó có thể...Sasuke được, vì không có từ nào đúng hơn để diễn tả, làm từ băng. Tất nhiên, hắn ta có bị bầm dập và chảy máu như một con người, nhưng chỉ đến thế thôi. Theo anh thì Sasuke luôn luôn có vẻ như một cái gì đấy không phải người. Chẳng phải vượt trên tất cả bọn họ như kiểu thần thánh, mà dường như đúng hơn là một tên ngoài hành tinh: khác hẳn bình thường. Việc nhìn thấy hắn tham gia vào một hành động mang tính chất con người như thế, anh phải thừa nhận là nhột tai. Việc nghĩ rằng Sasuke có những nhu cầu của con người, rằng hắn ta vận hành như bọn họ, vẫn là một ý niệm không ổn với Shikamaru.

Và thứ hai là...Hinata. Điều mà Shikamaru không thể bắt bộ não của mình hình dung ra nổi là ý tưởng Hinata có bao giờ lưu tâm đến bất kì ai ngoài Naruto ra. Chỉ có một thực tế: Hinata bị hấp dẫn bởi Naruto. Không có chỗ trống nào dành cho ai khác cả. Không phải cho đồng đội của cô, không phải cho bạn bè, thậm chí chẳng phải đám con trai trong làng. Cô chỉ để ý Naruto, và mình Naruto thôi, và Shikamaru cho rằng với những người quen biết cô thì đó đã là vật ngáng đường bình thường. Nếu ai đó tình ý với cô, chắc chắn họ sẽ bị nhụt chí bởi tình cảm cô dành cho gã tóc vàng dư thừa năng lượng. Đó là sự sùng kính quá đỗi áp đảo và rõ mồn một bất cứ ai hứng thú cũng ngay lập tức thấy bị đe dọa.

Bản thân anh chưa bao giờ thấy Hinata đặc biệt hấp dẫn, nhưng cô xinh đẹp vừa đủ. Cô sở hữu một chút vẻ ngoài, chỉ là không dành cho anh.

(Có vẻ như là có với Saske)

Và làm thế nào mà Sasuke, giả dụ như sự hứng thú của hắn ta là về tình ái chứ không phải cái gì khác, không bị thoái chí bởi sự say mê của Hinata dành cho Naruto? Và còn hơn thế nữa, làm thế nào hắn ta có thể làm phân tâm cô khỏi nó đủ lâu để trộm đi một cái hôn (ý nghĩ này vẫn khiến Shikamaru nhíu mày)?

Anh có một bộ óc sắc sảo, nhưng cái này...ngoài tầm của anh.

Dù gì thì, cũng chẳng quan trọng. Bất cứ cái gì đang diễn ra ở đây, anh cũng sẽ chẳng can dự.

Điều này không nói lên là anh toàn tâm toàn ý phản đối mọi chuyện; anh chỉ đơn giản không để bản thân liên quan thôi.

Khi họ trở về làng và bỏ lại gã ninja chạy trốn ở trung tâm thẩm vấn, Ino bắt gặp đôi mắt của anh với cái nhìn đó – sau này cô sẽ muốn biết về mọi chuyện. Anh thở dài trong đầu. Cô sẽ quấy rầy anh cho đến khi khản cả giọng, nhưng anh sẽ không nói cho cô bất cứ điều gì đáng quan tâm.

Chuyện này không liên quan gì đến anh, cũng chẳng liên quan đến cô.

Lúc họ chia tay, Sasuke chẳng nói chẳng rằng bỏ đi, Hinata thì ngại ngùng vẫy tay với anh, Shikamaru chỉ cầu mong là cô ý thức được điều mình đang làm.

;;


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The manga belongs to Kishi and the original story belongs to** **FanficMonster101** **.**

Tsunade hoàn toàn không phải là một người phụ nữ hành xử phi lí. Là một Hokage có nghĩa là phải giữ bình tĩnh trong những thời khắc khủng hoảng và chỉ huy ngôi làng của mình với cương vị là người đứng đầu.

Tuy nhiên thế không có nghĩa là bà không có một tính khí kinh hoàng.

Hai bàn tay của bà đập xuống bàn khi bà đứng bật dậy khỏi ghế của mình, đẩy nó kèn kẹt về phía sau. "Không đời nào," bà càu nhàu.

Shizune nhích ra chỗ khác với biểu cảm lo ngại, ôm chặt lấy Tonton.

Uchiha Sasuke hứng lấy sự khước từ ngay tắp lự của bà một cách không thất vọng, không giận dữ, không có bất kì cảm xúc nào cả. Anh chẳng nói gì, chờ đợi bà lên tiếng, điều đó xảy ra ngay lập tức.

"Cậu là một tên tội phạm, một kẻ phản bội, và lí do duy nhất cậu đứng trước mặt ta bây giờ là bởi Naruto cảm thấy cậu có thể cải thiện. Tuy nhiên, ta thì không. Ta sẽ _không_ cho phép cậu gia nhập vào hàng ngũ Jounin." Bà gầm rú, lườm anh ta.

Anh ta lại một lần nữa chẳng hề hấn bởi lời buộc tội của bà. "Hogake," anh bắt đầu, "Tôi không yêu cầu được cho tiếp cận văn thư của làng. Tôi không yêu cầu một chỗ ngồi trong Hội đồng. Tôi không đòi hỏi sự cho phép ra vào Konoha theo ý tôi. Tôi đang yêu cầu được gia nhập lực lượng ninja của Mộc Diệp. Các người đang cần nhẫn giả có năng lực."

Đến đây thì bà chen vào. "Cậu không ở vị trí để mở mồm bảo ta cần cái gì," bà rít lên.

Dấu hiệu duy nhất cho thấy anh nghe thấy bà là một bên mày nhướn lên, anh tiếp tục. "Thứ bậc của các người đã tụt xuống trong cuộc chiến. Mối liên minh của bà với các làng nhẫn giả khác đã tan rã, và bọn chúng sẽ theo dõi xem có bất kì dấu hiệu suy yếu nào. Bà cần tôi, nếu không nói là bà có tôi."

Người đàn bà tóc vàng nhíu mày. Thằng nhãi không hề ngu ngốc. Tất nhiên, hắn thừa biết rằng nhiệm vụ tới Làng Thác nước chỉ được giao cho hắn bởi vì cái tên. Không chỉ là tên gọi của gia tộc, mà là toàn bộ họ tên của hắn, thứ đồng nghĩa với sức mạnh, nỗi kinh hoàng, và rất nhiều những thứ khác ít dễ chịu hơn. Đúng là bà đã sử dụng hắn để đe dọa ngôi làng không nhẫn giả. Và cũng đúng là mặc dù nguy hiểm, hắn cũng đồng thời là một nguồn vô giá. Bà không thể cứ tiếp tục chỉ định nhẫn giả của mình canh phòng hắn. Bọn họ cần thiết cho những nhiệm vụ khác.

Bà đã cho hắn đi làm một nhiệm vụ cấp Thượng đẳng mà đáng nhẽ hắn không được phép. Mà dù sao thì cấp độ cũng có ý nghĩa gì đâu? Vì chúa, hắn ta là một trong những nhẫn giả mạnh nhất trên thế giới, và về mặt bản chất hắn vẫn là một Ninja Hạ đẳng.

Và hắn sẽ mãi mãi vậy, nếu như mối hồ nghi của bà là đúng: không một ngôi làng nhẫn giả nào khác sẽ nhận hắn vào kì thi Ninja Trung đẳng. Và kể cả kì thi có được tổ chức ở Làng Mộc Diệp thì các làng khác có thể sẽ từ chối tham gia bên cạnh hắn. Nhưng nếu như hắn ta không tham gia vào kì thi thì hắn sẽ không được công nhận là một ninja Trung đẳng. Bà không thể _trao tay_ cho hắn thứ hạng đó.

Tuy nhiên bà có thể bổ nhiệm hắn như là một ninja thượng đẳng.

Ồ, vậy hắn là một tên khốn thông minh có phải không? Ngồi đó với biểu cảm thờ ơ, như thể hắn chưa từng thề sẽ tiêu diệt Hội đồng của bà gần một năm trước thôi. Cho rằng hắn có thể thuyết phục bà để cho hắn gia nhập hàng ngũ nhẫn giả của bà và làm việc cho làng. Được rồi, thế thì bà cũng sẽ chẳng tin hắn. Bà vươn mình về phía trước, cặp mắt hổ phách nheo lại, chuẩn bị nói cho hắn chính xác những gì bà nghĩ về hắn –

Và rồi bà ngăn mình lại.

Không rõ là tại sao; Tsunade sẵn sàng thừa nhận rằng mình không phải là kẻ nghĩ trước khi nói. Nhưng có một cái gì đó trong đôi mắt hắn, hay có lẽ trên gương mặt hắn, đã ngăn cản bà lại. Hắn ta rất...trẻ. Nó đập vào trong bà khi ấy, lúc bà nhìn hắn, rằng hắn ta cùng tuổi với Naruto. Bà đã biết điều này rồi, một thực tế đơn giản, nhưng bằng một cách nào đó bà đã...không công nhận nó. Hắn ta là một thằng bé, cũng giống như Naruto, cũng giống như tất cả đội Rookie Chín. Và Naruto chỉ mới mười chín tuổi. Khi bà nhìn Naruto, tuổi trẻ của cậu được ghi nhận, cùng với đó là sự thật rằng trong khi cậu ta không còn là một thiếu niên nữa, cậu còn xa mới tới một người lớn trưởng thành. Khi bà nhìn Sasuke...bà không nhận thấy số tuổi. Bà không nhìn thấy tuổi trẻ của hắn. Bà chỉ thấy sự căm thù. Bà chỉ thấy một con quái vật.

Có phải đây cũng là điều mọi người khác nhìn thấy?

Naruto đã nhận ra cái gì?

Biểu cảm của bà trấn tĩnh lại, và bà bình tĩnh đứng thẳng dậy. "Hội đồng rất có thể sẽ từ chối," bà nói với hắn. "Bọn họ không thích thú cậu hơn gì ta." Nhưng họ có những quan điểm khác nhau về Sasuke, bà nghĩ. Homura sẽ muốn hắn bị giữ quản thúc ở trong làng. Mặt khác, Koharu thì có thể bị thuyết phục, bản thân là người thục dụng hơn trong hai người và cũng quan tâm hơn tới hàng phòng thủ của Konoha với những lực lượng từ bên ngoài.

Tsunade ngồi lại xuống, bỗng nhiên thấy mệt mỏi. Bà có những vẫn đề lớn cần giải quyết hơn là tên nhãi này...nhưng thật không may, chúng đều có thể sẽ trở nên khá hơn hay xấu đi dựa trên việc bà quyết định sẽ làm gì với hắn. "Ta phải có thể tin được ninja thượng đẳng của mình," cuối cùng bà nói. "Ta không tin cậu. Cậu sẽ ở lại trong làng, cho đến khi quyết định khác được đưa ra, trừ phi được sự cho phép của chính ta để được rời đi cho nhiệm vụ." Bà đan tay vào nhau để dưới cằm. "Rõ chưa?"

Sasuke gật đầu.

"Tốt," bà nói. "Giờ biến ra khỏi văn phòng của ta."

;;

Naruto đang ở nhà, một mình, nhìn chằm chằm lên trần nhà và tự hỏi phải làm gì. Bầu trời bên ngoài tối om, và đồng hồ của cậu điểm 10:00. Cậu đã ăn tối, đã đi tắm, và đã không có được cái may mắn trong việc đi ngủ.

Naruto thường cố gắng giữ cho mình bận bịu. Bận rộn là tốt. Bận rộn tức là có việc để làm, mà có việc để làm tức là ít thời gian rảnh; bởi vì khi có quá nhiều thời gian trống, cậu sẽ bắt đầu suy nghĩ. Và gần đây cậu chỉ nghĩ về một điều duy nhất.

Cô ấy ưa nhìn, Hinata ấy.

Cô ấy ưa nhìn, với mái tóc dài sẫm màu của mình, và nước da sáng, và đôi mắt to màu trắng. Cô xinh xắn với cặp môi hồng, và gò má ửng đỏ, và nụ cười nhút nhát. Cô luôn luôn thật dễ thương, không thể phủ nhận điều đó, nhưng như kiểu một loài thú nhỏ nhắn đáng yêu hơn là dễ thương kiểu cuốn hút.

Nhưng giờ thì mọi chuyện khác rồi...cô không hẳn là xinh đẹp, cậu nghĩ, nhưng cũng gần gần thế. Có lẽ chính điều đó khiến cô trở nên ưa nhìn. Cô quá nhút nhát, quá ngây thơ để mà có thể trở nên xinh đẹp. Cậu đã luôn coi sắc đẹp tương đương với sự tự tin. Phụ nữ xinh đẹp thì sẽ _ý thức_ được rằng mình xinh đẹp, và để thế mà họ lại càng đẹp hơn. Hinata có vẻ không ý thức được về vẻ ngoài của mình.

Nhưng _đúng_ là cô xinh xắn. Kiểu xinh để mà được chạm vào. (Những cô gái đẹp không phải để cho chạm đến: con gái đẹp tức là để nhìn ngắm và ngưỡng mộ.) Hinata là kiểu xinh khiến cho cậu muốn vuốt tóc cô, ấp lấy má trong lòng bàn tay, đặt những nụ hôn lên gương mặt...

Cái cuối cùng thì cậu đã làm rồi. Cậu đã hôn má cô hai tuần trước, ở quán Ichikaru. Cậu không thể kìm được; cô tạo nên những biểu cảm thật dễ thương khi cuống lên. Mặc dù...đáng ra cậu không nên bỏ mặc cô để theo Sakura ngay sau đó. Việc đó có lẽ là hơi ích kỉ. Nhưng nó còn trở nên tồi tệ hơn khi trông thấy cô quay trở lại từ chỗ có-trời-mới-biết-là-đâu với Sasuke, kẻ khăng khăng rằng họ "chỉ nói chuyện", điều cậu chẳng tin lấy một khắc; tên khốn có thể đã dọa nạt cô. Naruto nhăn mặt. Cậu chẳng biết phải làm gì với Sasuke...

Và cậu cũng chẳng biết phải làm gì với Hinata. Cô là một người bạn tốt, nhưng họ không thật sự gần gũi đến thế. Chắc chắn là cậu tin tưởng cô hoàn toàn và sẽ không bao giờ do dự giúp đỡ cô, nhưng họ không...thân thiết. Cô không _để_ cậu lại gần. Cậu cố khiến cho cô thả lỏng hơn , trêu chọc cô một chút, nhưng cô luôn luôn đỏ bừng mặt và né tránh cậu. Cậu không hiểu nổi.

Và dạo gần đây, cậu thậm chí còn cố gắng hơn nữa; cố tìm cách cho cô biết cậu thích cô. Bởi vì...đúng là vậy. Cậu _thích_ cô. Có thể đó không phải là tình ái, nhưng nó vẫn là một cái gì đó, phải không? Chẳng phải đó là điều cô muốn sao? Chẳng phải cô yêu cậu sao? Khi cậu tiến lại gần để hôn cô, cô trở nên căng thẳng và đỏ bừng mặt, như cô luôn vậy - nhưng lần này khiến cho cậu khá tổn thương. Bởi vì thực sự thì cậu rất cố gắng. Không phải đó là điều cô mong từ cậu sao? Vậy nên cậu chuyển sang Sakura, và che giấu đi sự tổn thương và bối rối của mình bằng lời mời đi chơi. Và cậu không cần phải quay lại nhìn gương mặt của Hinata; cậu có thể gần như cảm thấy ánh mắt mở to, đau đớn chĩa về gáy mình. Cũng đau đớn như cậu. Và nó khiến cho cậu cảm thấy...dễ chịu. Đầy sức mạnh.

Cậu bật dậy ngay lập tức, mắt mở lớn. Không, thế là không phải. Là xấu. Thật tệ khi nghĩ theo cách đó về bạn bè của mình. Có chuyện gì với cậu vậy?

Cậu đứng dậy, bắt đầu đi đi lại lại.

Cậu sẽ không bao giờ làm tổn thương Hinata...Hinata là cô gái tử tế nhất trong làng. Là người ngọt ngào nhất, dịu dàng nhất, vị tha nhất và không thể khiển trách và thành thực và chúa ơi, cậu phải biết rằng cậu không nên làm thế, không nên tìm cách khiến cho cô ghen tị, dù chỉ trong một thoáng thật là tuyệt khi trở thành kẻ nắm quyền kiểm soát, tự nhiên trở thành kẻ có thể làm cho ai đó khóc –

Ôi lạy chúa.

Cậu ngừng lại, song lại vội vàng đi lại tiếp. Không, thế là xấu, là tồi tệ, cậu là một kẻ tồi tệ, chỉ có những thằng tồi mới có suy nghĩ kiểu thế.

Cậu – cậu cần một thứ gì đó. Thứ gì đấy làm cậu trấn tĩnh lại. Để ngăn cậu không nghĩ nhiều quá. Naruto bỗng nhiên ước gì mình là một gã hút thuốc. Khói thuốc sẽ giúp ích. Nó giúp ích cho Shikamaru, phải không? Này, vẫn chưa bao giờ là muộn, đúng không? Đúng không?

Chết tiệt, cậu không có điếu thuốc nào cả. Cậu chưa bao giờ hút lấy một điếu trong đời.

Rượu thì sao? Cậu có rượu không?

Cậu đang chạy về phía bếp rồi, mở tủ đựng cốc ra, kiểm tra tủ lạnh, tìm kiếm một cái gì đó – bất cứ cái gì – có lẽ một chai bia – chắc hẳn cậu phải có chút gì đó quanh đây – thôi nào, thôi nào, cậu có gì không biết, rượu sake hả, còn whiskey thì sao, cả rượu tây cũng được, cả vodka cũng được, cái gì cũng được –

Cậu đứng đó giữa căn bếp lạnh giá của mình, thở dốc, run rẩy với độc một cái quần đùi, nhìn ngó qua tất cả các ngăn tủ trống rỗng và thức ăn thừa trong tủ lạnh, và cảm thấy rã rời. Mất kiểm soát.

Cậu đang làm trò gì vậy?

Cậu nửa bước nửa chuệnh choạng về phòng ngủ, đột nhiên mệt mỏi và chán ngấy. Cậu không muốn nghĩ nữa – cậu chỉ muốn ngủ. Cậu chui vào trong chăn, ngó chằm chặp lên trần, chờ đợi cho nhịp tim mình chậm và từ tốn lại.

Mình chỉ mệt thôi, cậu tự nhủ. Cậu sẽ đi ngủ, ngủ cho qua đi và đến sáng cậu sẽ lại suy nghĩ được bình thường.

Cho đến khi ánh nắng bình minh đầu tiên ló rạng trên nóc những tòa nhà, Naruto vẫn thức, cặp mắt xanh dán lên trần nhà và trái tim nghẹn ở cổ họng.

;;

Quản thúc tại gia làm cho anh chán ngán.

Anh chỉ được phép luyện tập với Sakura hoặc Naruto, và cả hai người bọn họ sẵn sàng nắm lấy bất cứ cơ hội nào để dành thời gian với anh. Hẳn là họ đã nở những nụ cười vì anh – phần lớn là Naruto – nhưng họ không thể che giấu đi sự thật rằng họ không biết phải làm gì với anh bây giờ.

Sasuke không thích hợp. Anh ta không thuộc về.

Và thực ra anh ta cũng chẳng muốn.

Tất nhiên anh có thể tập luyện với Kakashi...nhưng anh thường không có tâm trạng để bị người thầy cũ của mình gián tiếp giáo huấn qua những câu bình luận bất chợt mang nhiều ngụ ý. Đúng ra, anh thực ra chưa bao giờ có tâm trạng cho mấy thứ gián tiếp – trực tiếp nhảm nhí của Kakashi.

Thế nên phần lớn thời gian anh ở một mình, trong nhà mình, chẳng làm gì sất.

Có vẻ như những cơ bắp của anh đã bắt đầu teo đi vì không được sử dụng; đã có thời gian anh dùng đến chúng mỗi ngày, vào phần lớn thời gian trong ngày. Thể trạng của anh ở đỉnh cao – không tính đến một chút vấn đề liên quan đến tầm nhìn mà tạm thời anh sẽ cho qua – khi anh gặp lại Naruto...khi họ (lại) suýt chút nữa thì tiêu diệt nhau. Và anh thực sự cũng không hoạt động gì mấy từ sau nhiệm vụ ở Làng Thác nước. Đáng ra thực tế rằng anh chưa ra khỏi nhà hai ngày nay, không tính cuộc nói chuyện với Tsunade, nên làm anh quan tâm.

Thật ra thì hoàn toàn không hề. Trừ một thoáng nửa bực bội về việc bị trông nom như một đứa thiếu niên thì anh bình thản đến kinh hoàng. Đấy _chính_ là vấn đề - anh bị khiến cho thỏa mãn. Anh phải biến đi khỏi ngôi làng này; anh phải trở lại chiến đấu. Những ngón tay anh thỉnh thoảng lại cựa quậy, nắm lấy một thanh kiếm không hề ở đó; mạch máu của anh như bị kim châm với sự vắng đi những luồng điện chạy qua chúng.

Chỉ thêm một tuần nữa thôi là anh được tự do. Gần như thế. Ít nhất thì anh cũng không bị những kẻ lạ hoắc theo dõi nhà mình 24/7 để đảm bảo "sự an toàn" của anh.

Có một tiếng gõ cửa. Anh đặt cuộn giấy mình đang đọc xuống, tò mò. Việc vị khách của anh tới được đến thềm cửa tức là họ đã được cho qua bởi hai Anbu chốt bên ngoài nhà anh. Bọn chúng chưa hề cho bất kì ai qua để vào gặp anh kể từ sau chuyến viếng thăm của Naruto vài ngày trước. Thông thường khi người ta đến thăm anh, họ sẽ bị từ chối bởi vì hiển nhiên là những người đó có gan để đến gây hấn với anh – kể cả những bà già nhỏ bé xách theo bánh xốp nướng cũng bị kiểm tra gắt gao. Không phải là có bất kì bà già nhỏ bé nào mang theo đồ nướng đến thăm anh kể từ khi anh được thả ra.

Ban đầu, phần đông dân làng muốn anh phải chết. Sau cuộc chiến với Naruto, sau khi anh đã bình phục lại tử tế, và kế đến là bị ném vào nhà lao, tất cả bọn họ tụ tập bên ngoài tòa nhà, biểu tình chống đối sự tồn tại của anh. Treo cổ, ghế điện, tiêm thuốc độc – họ sẵn sàng cho qua bất kì điều gì để làm sao cho tim anh ngừng đập. Họ muốn sự trừng phạt thích đáng cho tất cả mạng sống anh đã tước đi.

Thật ra anh cũng chẳng giết nhiều người đến thế. Và chẳng kẻ nào đến từ Konoha cả. Việc anh phải trả giá cho những tội lỗi của mình cũng không hẳn là điều người dân yêu cầu; cái mà họ muốn là anh ngừng phạm tội. Họ khiếp sợ annh. Họ muốn anh biến đi, để họ không còn phải lo sợ về anh nữa.

Nhưng rồi Naruto, người hùng của Konoha, đã đứng ra trước mặt bọn họ, và phát biểu một bài diễn thuyết. Cậu đề cập đến sự tha thứ, và tình huynh đệ, và cơ hội thứ hai. Cậu chiếm được trái tim của mọi người. Một điều nực cười: Sasuke còn chẳng ở đấy mà nghe nó. Lúc đấy anh hơi mắc bận. Đang bị giam chặt trong nhà tù tối nghiêm ngặt và mấy chuyện tương tự.

Dù gì đi chăng nữa, người dân làng tôn trọng Naruto cũng như ý nguyện của cậu. Giờ đây, thay vì công khai tấn công Sasuke ngay trên đường phố, họ tìm đến cửa nhà anh với mũi dao giấu trong tay áo.

Anh đi đến cửa, mở nó, và nhận thấy Hinata đang ở đó.

Cô nhìn lên anh với cặp mắt mở to, dường như bất ngờ vì anh chịu ra mở cửa. Có lẽ cô có ý đúng – có thể anh sẽ không làm thế nếu như anh không phát ốm lên vì lúc nào cũng là những gương mặt giống nhau chết tiệt. Đây là một thay đổi mới mẻ thú vị. "Sasuke-san," cuối cùng cô cũng chào.

Anh tựa vào khung cửa, chờ đợi.

Cô hít vào một lần, trấn an bản thân. "Tớ...tớ đã có câu trả lời cho cậu," cô nói.

Anh nghiêng đầu sang một bên. "Ồ?" Giọng không mấy ấn tượng.

Kể cả có nhận ra, thì cô cũng không để điều đó ngăn cản mình. "Tớ nghĩ đầu tiên chúng ta nên tìm hiểu về nhau đã, trước khi xem xét việc đến với nhau." Cô tuyên bố dứt khoát, và anh có thể chỉ ra rằng đây là dòng chữ cô đã luyện tập, có lẽ là rất nhiều lần, để chuẩn bị cho giây phút này.

Nhẽ ra anh sẽ mỉm cười tự mãn, nếu như không quá bận thưởng lãm vẻ mạnh mẽ giả bộ trên gương mặt cô.

Đám Anbu tất nhiên vẫn đang theo dõi sau những cành cây, sẵn sàng hành động. Phải rồi, cô là Hinata Hyuuga, người thừa kế gia tộc uy thế nhất của Konoha, một cô gái ngoan theo chỉ tiêu của bất cứ ai – tuy nhiên tất cả mọi người đều căm ghét Sasuke. Kể cả những cô gái ngoan.

Anh quyết định mình muốn chúng phải nhìn thấy điều này.

Tiếng kêu kinh ngạc của cô khi anh hôn cô thú vị hơn cần thiết, nhưng anh vẫn dấn tới, túm lấy gáy cô để ngăn không cho cô tránh đi. Nhưng cô không làm vậy. Cô không hẳn là hôn lại anh, tuy nhiên vẫn cố hết sức có thể để không hoảng loạn và bất tỉnh. Vẫn cứ cố giữ vẻ quả quyết và tư thế đĩnh đạc đó...

Anh tự hỏi nó còn kéo dài được bao lâu.

Anh thả gáy cô ra, vén suối tóc đen thẫm của cô tránh đường, và hôn lên cổ cô. Chỉ là cái chạm môi lên làn da, nhưng cô vẫn đông cứng và bắt đầu đấu tranh với ý muốn đẩy anh ra đến một khoảng cách an toàn. Anh lùi lại và quan sát cách cô đỏ bừng và loay hoay, sự tự tin của cô cạn kiệt nơi một vùng đất xa lạ, không quen thuộc.

"Được thôi," anh bình thản nói, và đôi mắt cô phải mất một khoảnh khắc để tập trung vào mắt anh. "Chúng ta bên nhau. Hãy quay lại vào ngày mai."

Cặp mắt cô mở lớn và môi cô hé mở, như thể cô sắp sửa phản đối –

Anh đóng sập cửa và quay trở lại phòng khách, vừa ý với bản thân. Thả mình xuống chiếc trường kỉ, anh cầm lấy cuộn giấy và quay trở lại việc đọc. Sau một vài phút, anh nhận ra mình không thực sự đọc sách mà chỉ nhìn không vào những con chữ. Với một cái nhún vai, anh bỏ mặc quận giấy, quăng nó lên bàn trước khi đi xung quanh để tìm thứ khác giết thời gian. Dù sao thì anh cũng đã đọc nó rồi.

;;

Nếu như có một điều Ino sẽ không nhớ về bệnh viện, thì đó là cái mùi.

Ều, cô ghét thứ mùi của thuốc tẩy và bệnh lậu. Ý cô là, cô yêu công việc, thật tuyệt khi giúp đỡ mọi người, nhưng đôi khi thật bực mình khi người bạn hẹn hò quả quyết rằng cậu ta ngửi thấy mùi chất tẩy rửa trong khi bạn đang cố gắng tận hưởng buổi tối lãng mạn trong một nhà hàng xinh đẹp.

Mà nếu như cô ám mùi cà phê nồng nặc khi làm tăng ca ở Bộ phận Tình báo thì cũng chẳng khá khẩm hơn mấy.

Tuy nhiên, cô sẽ nhớ những đồng nghiệp của mình.

"Thật tuyệt là họ đề bạt cậu," Hinata chân thành nói, vừa xát xà phòng lên tay. "Tớ mừng cho cậu."

"Cảm ơn nhé, nhóc ạ," Ino toét miệng cười, vươn ra ngắt vòi nước. "Nhưng đấy không hẳn là đề bạt đâu. Ibiki mới chỉ nghĩ, và tớ liền dẫn ra, 'con bé nhà Yamanaka đó nên làm thêm nữa ở đây'." Ino nhại lại giọng điệu cộc cằn của ông ta, đảo mắt.

Hinata cười khúc khích. "Đấy là một Ibiki rất tốt bụng," cô đùa giỡn bình luận.

Ino liếc nhìn cô. "Cậu nghĩ thế à? Nên là thế, xét theo nhẽ tớ đã phải nghe bao nhiêu trận la thét của ổng đến rụng cả tai ra." Cô chọc ngón út vào tai, nhăn nhó khi nhớ lại cái âm lượng.

Đây là ca làm cuối cùng của Ino, và cô sẽ buồn khi phải rời đi. Cô yêu thích làm việc tại đây; tiền lương hợp lí, y tá thân thiện, được làm việc bên cạnh bạn bè, và đó là một trải nghiệm bổ ích. Cô phải thú nhận, ban đầu cô chỉ muốn học y thuật để bắt kịp với Sakura. Giờ thì cô thật sự ham thích được giúp đỡ tại bệnh viện. Nhưng cô là một người nhà Yamanaka, và tài năng của cô được dùng đến tốt nhất ở nơi khác. Những người ở Bộ phận Tình báo cũng tốt,...

...được rồi, ờ thì phần lớn những gã ở đó là những tên khốn tự cao tự đại. Ibiki là một tên chủ nô. Bố cô thì...là bố cô.

Nhưng cô thích công việc. Nó thuộc về dòng dõi và là thứ cô làm tốt nhất.

"Tớ thực sự sẽ nhớ các cậu lắm," cô nói với Hinata trong khi mở hộc tủ của mình ra. Vì không phải là y tá chính thức nên cô không cần mặc đồng phục. Cô có thể mặc đồ bình thường, tạ ơn chúa, chỉ phải đeo một cái tạp dề trắng tiêu chuẩn ra ngoài.

"Bọn tớ cũng sẽ nhớ cậu," Hinata nói khẽ khàng. Đúng ra thì, Sakura là cấp trên của cả hai và có thời gian biểu khác hẳn, nhưng nhiều khi họ làm chồng chéo và rồi ba người bọn họ sẽ thu xếp được năm phút giờ nghỉ tán ngẫu với nhau.

Thật vui khi làm cùng với cả hai người, với cùng chung một nhịp sống...nhưng giờ cô phải đi rồi. Cô không thể cứ mãi mãi đuổi theo Sakura. Cô phải có sự nghiệp cho riêng mình, thứ thuộc về riêng cô. Sakura là một ninja trị liệu, và xuất sắc đến phát điên lên. Ino là một người thẩm vấn. Hinata...

Hinata thì có một gia tộc phải đứng đầu.

Ino nhăn mặt, rút lại ý nghĩ ấy. Có thể. _Có thể_ cô ấy có một gia tộc phải đứng đầu. Cô ấy là ứng cử viên khả dĩ nhất, và – dù không phải chuyện của cô, bạn biết đấy, cô chỉ nghe ngóng xung quanh – bố của Hinata đã bắt đầu chấp nhận cô với tư cách là người nữ thừa kế. Hay chí ít là đủ tin tưởng để không đóng lên cô dấu Ấn nguyền tộc Hyuuga.

Úi. Thật ra cô không được biết về chuyện đó.

Ino ngó trộm sang Hinata khi họ đi một vòng kiểm tra. Cô trông có vẻ xao lãng. Cô gái tội nghiệp. Có rất nhiều áp lực khi là một người thừa kế. Không phải là cô hiểu được điều đó, cha của cô đã tính rằng ông sẽ còn sống rất lâu, lâu nữa, và sẽ không chỉ dạy cho cô _bất cứ thứ gì_ về việc điều khiển một gia tộc, ông già bướng bỉnh...Dù sao, cô đồ rằng mình cũng không mặn mà gì với công việc của gia tộc. Có rất nhiều kí ức về những luật lệ cũ kĩ ngu ngốc.

Tộc Hyuga có lẽ là có cả tá luật lệ cũ rích ngu ngốc.

Làm cách nào mà Hinata có thể trở nên lạc quan như vậy quả là không thể giải thích được. Dường như chẳng có gì là ổn với cô cả - toàn bộ sự thất vọng thuở thơ ấu, mọi người đều cho rằng cô không đủ giỏi...chỉ trừ Naruto. Nhưng Naruto cũng có vấn đề khác của riêng cậu nữa. Sau khi hóng hớt một tí, cô đã khám phá ra được chính xác những gì Hinata đã nói với Naruto trong cuộc chiến với Pain – và òa. Để mà không đưa ra một câu trả lời cho một lời thổ lộ như vậy, suốt cả thời gian qua, có đáng thất vọng một chút. Cô không biết rằng Naruto có thể nhẫn tâm như vậy.

Kệ nó đi – cô biết rằng Naruto có thể _vô tâm_ đến mức đó.

Cô đã gần xong ca trực của mình, và đang đi về cánh phía đông khi nghe thấy một giọng nói từ phía sau mình. "Ino! Này, Ino!"

Hừm, vừa nói tới Quỷ thần...

Cô quay lại vừa đúng lúc Naruto bắt kịp tới nơi, giảm tốc lại khi cậu tới gần. "Cái gì hả, Naruto?" cô hỏi. Cô thoáng kiểm tra một lượt cậu, nhướn một bên chân mày lên. "Không phải là cậu lại làm gãy xương sườn một lần nữa chứ, phải thế không?"

Naruto cười xấu hổ. "À...không phải lần này. Thật ra..." Cậu cúi lại gần hơn."Tớ tự hỏi rằng liệu cậu có kê thuốc cho tớ được không."

Điều này khiến cô chú ý hoàn toàn và quay lại đối diện với cậu. "Để làm gì vậy?" cô hỏi vẻ hồ nghi. Cậu ta chưa bao giờ thẳng toẹt xin thuốc. Bản thân là một tên tự lành cực nhanh chóng và mặc dù luôn luôn rên rỉ về chuyện nó đau như thế nào khi xương lành lại, cậu ta chưa từng yêu cầu thuốc giảm đau vào những khi bị giữ lại tại bệnh viện, việc đã là thường xuyên. Thế sao bây giờ cậu ta lại cần thuốc men nhỉ?

Naruto xoa gáy, ngập ngừng trả lời. "Tớ, ừm, tớ không ngủ được."

Ino tặng cho cậu một cái nhìn kì dị, nhưng sau một khoảnh khắc thì cho rằng cậu ta đang phản ứng thái quá. "Cứ uống một cốc sữa ấm hay gì đó," cô nói, đảo mắt rồi quay đi. "Bọn tớ không thể cứ tùy tiện cung cấp thuốc ngủ được."

Naruto chặn cô lại. "Không, chờ đã..." cậu chùn xuống vẻ như do dự. "Chỉ là tớ...đã cả tuần rồi. Tớ đã không ngủ bốn ngày rồi." Có một cái gì đó trong giọng điệu của cậu phảng phất sự tuyệt vọng.

Ino chớp mắt. "Ồ." Nghe có nghiêm trọng rồi. "Naruto, cái đó cậu cần phải gặp bác sĩ. Tớ không thể giúp cậu được," cô chốt hạ.

Cậu lắc đầu. "Không, tớ không muốn làm to chuyện lên." Cặp mắt cậu tìm kiếm cô khẩn nài. "Làm ơn?"

Ino nhăn mặt. Giời ạ, có ai mà nói không được với cái bản mặt buồn thiu đó chứ? Bằng cách nào mà Sakura có thể thụi cậu ta khi mà nhìn cậu ta chẳng khác gì một con cún tội nghiệp nhỉ?

Cô lo lắng cắn môi, ngó nghiêng xung quanh. "Thật tình là tớ không được phép làm chuyện này," cô nói.

Cậu ta siết chặt hai bàn tay, quỳ xuống gối. " _Làm ơn đi_?" cậu năn nỉ.

Ngay tức khắc cô lùi lại, nhăn mũi. "Naruto, đứng dậy đi." Khi tất cả những gì cậu thực hiện là nhìn cô chăm chăm van xin, cô thở dài. "Được rồi, được rồi, tớ sẽ giúp cậu, cứ đứng lên đã."

Cậu nhảy bật lên và hồ hởi vòng tay ôm lấy cô. "Cậu là nhất đó, Ino!"

Cô vặn vẹo người trong cái ôm của cậu. "N-Này, xuống khỏi người tớ đi, đồ ngốc!" Sau cùng thì cũng đẩy được cậu ra, cô vuốt phẳng lại tạp dề của mình và trở lại giọng điệu chuyên nghiệp. "Tớ không thể chỉ định cho cậu bất cứ thứ gì – một cách hợp pháp . Tuy nhiên..." Cô ngừng tại đó, một thủ đoạn bất ngờ lướt qua trong óc cô. Món quà cuối cùng cho Hinata trước khi cô chuyển đi. Kìm nén ý định nhếch miệng cười, cô giữ cho vẻ mặt mình hoàn toàn vô tư. "Cậu sẽ phải xuống nói chuyện với Hinata ở Khu Dược phẩm," cô nói một cách tự nhiên.

Mặt Naruto tối sầm lại, bộ dạng cậu ta toát nên vẻ khó xử. "Hianata à...?" cậu lẩm bẩm. Ino nheo mắt lại. _Ồ không – đừng hòng chuồn dễ thế. Cậu sẽ trả lời cô ấy, cách này hay cách khác_. "Ừ, Hinata ấy. Cô ấy có thể cung cấp cho cậu một hỗn hợp thảo mộc hữu ích."

Naruto trông có vẻ bứt rứt, nhưng rồi cậu cũng gật đầu. "Thôi được rồi," cậu nói. "Tớ sẽ đi nói với cô ấy."

Ino mỉm cười, hài lòng với công sức của mình. "Tốt. Giờ thì, thứ lỗi cho tớ..." cô bắt đầu bước đi, háo hức để kết thúc ca làm việc của mình. Có khi cô cũng có thể đi nghe ngóng xem cuộc trò chuyện trong mấy phút nữa giữa Naruto và Hinata...à mà thôi.

 _Ino, đồ cáo già_...cô tán thưởng chính mình trong khi gần như đi dạo dọc xuống sảnh.

Mái tóc đuôi ngựa vung vẩy, một nụ cười tự mãn trên môi. _Biết mà_.

;;


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The manga belongs to Kishi and the original story belongs to** **FanficMonster101** **.**

Hinata đang nhập thuốc men khi cậu bước vào.

Trước khi nhìn xem đó là ai, cô nửa nghĩ rằng, đáng ra phải không có ai ở đây; đó là phòng dành riêng cho nhân viên, và cô là dược sĩ duy nhất có ca trực.

Ý nghĩ thứ hai là đáng ra _cậu ấy_ không nên ở đây.

"Naruto-kun," cô nói to, giật nảy mình.

Vẫn nụ cười rộng và hàm răng trắng ấy. "Này, Hinata-chan," cậu nói, giơ một tay lên chào.

Cô tự động lùi một bước, và cả hai làm như không nhận thấy. "Tớ...cậu đang làm gì ở đây vậy?" cô đã hỏi trước khi kịp ngăn mình lại.

Nụ cười của cậu héo đi đôi chút. "Ino chỉ cho tớ đến đây và nói với cậu," cậu nói. "Về vụ thuốc men."

Đôi lông mày của cô vô thức cau lại vẻ lo âu. "Làm sao thế?" cô hỏi. "Cậu lại làm gãy xương sườn lần nữa à?"

Cậu bật cười. "Tớ bị thế nhiều phết, nhỉ?" cậu lẩm bẩm. Thế rồi nụ cười của cậu tắt ngấm, và đó là điều khiến cho cô lo lắng nhất.

Cô ngoái lại giá thuốc mình vừa nhập thêm và bắt đầu tìm kiếm giữa một đống chai lọ. "Thế thì, nếu như đó là thứ gây phiền toái cho cậu, tớ có một số loại thuốc viên – "

Cậu chen vào. "Tớ không làm gẫy xương sườn, không phải là để giảm đau," cậu nói nhanh. "Là để ngủ."

Cô nhìn cậu, ngạc nhiên. "Ô-Ồ." Cô quay đi. "Cậu có đơn thuốc không?"  
"Ờ thì...không," cậu thừa nhận vẻ tội lỗi. Đôi mắt xanh da trời của cậu chạm với cô, và cô như được gợi nhắc về quãng thời gian đi chơi biển khi còn nhỏ. Đó là một ngày trời mưa; trắng xóa. "Ino nói rằng cậu có thể cho tớ một hỗn hợp gì đó hữu ích...?"

Cô chẳng biết phải làm gì với đôi tay của mình, vậy nên sau rốt chúng vặn xoắn mép chiếc tạp dề của cô. Bất chợt cô cảm thấy lưỡng lự, không chắc chắn. "Tớ...tớ có thể làm cho cậu trà..." cô lí nhí.

Sự nhẹ nhõm của cậu thật rõ ràng. "Tuyệt," cậu nói, "Cảm ơn cậu."

Cô gắng cười đáp lại, nhưng thất bại ngay khi nặn chúng ra. "Chỉ cần tớ trộn chúng với nhau thôi," cô nói khẽ. "Cậu chờ nhé."

Cậu gật đầu, và đứng tránh đường cho cô. Cô đi qua cậu nhanh hết sức có thể, cố gắng để trông không có vẻ như khao khát được tránh xa ra khỏi cậu.

Tại sao Ino lại gửi cậu ấy đến chỗ cô? Cô nàng thừa sức tự pha trà. Trong một khắc, cô thấy giận cô bạn tóc vàng của mình, nhưng rồi đè bẹp cảm giác ấy đi như một con bọ. Không, chỉ là Ino đang cố gắng tử tế. Để giúp đỡ cô. Khi mà cô quá thảm hại đến mức không làm cách nào tự tiếp cận được với Naruto.

Hinata hòa lẫn các thành phần vào với nhau, tự hứa rằng sẽ hoàn trả lại bệnh viện những nguyên liệu mình đã sử dụng. Trong khi quay trở lại kho dự trữ, cô đi qua rất nhiều y tá, tất cả đều nở nụ cười với cô. Nhưng cô thề rằng họ đều biết cả. Họ nhìn thấu hết.

 _Khóa môi với tên phản bội ư? Ăn trộm của bệnh viện ư? Ôi trời, chúng tôi không biết rằng cô như vậy đấy, Hinata_! Tất cả những nụ cười đó như muốn nói.

Cô yếu ớt cười đáp lại, bụng dạ cồn cào.

Naruto vẫn đang chờ đợi khi cô quay trở lại, và cũng cười với cô. Nụ cười này thì cô không đáp lại – cô vờ như không nhìn thấy nó bằng cách cụp mắt xuống nhìn hộp đựng các nhiên liệu trong tay mình. "Thêm khoảng một thìa cà phê cái này vào hai cốc nước sôi," cô nói, không nhìn lên. "Ngâm trong vòng năm phút. Đừng lọc đi, thế sẽ tốt hơn." Bàn tay cô đang run rẩy.

"Hinata," cậu nói dịu dàng, và cô nhắm mắt lại.

Cô nghe thấy được cậu tiến lại gần; cô cảm thấy cậu ở ngay đằng trước cô. "Tớ xin lỗi vì những gì đã làm ở Ichikaru," cậu thì thầm. "Nó thật ngu ngốc."

Cậu không nói cụ thể là ở đoạn nào. _Cậu ấy không cần phải làm vậy. Thứ ngu ngốc chính là mày đã hôn hít người bạn thân nhất của cậu ấy. Và sau đó lại tái diễn. Và lại thêm lần nữa. Và lại nữa._

Thế là bốn lần rồi.

"Tớ có thể bù đắp cho cậu," cậu khăng khăng. "Tớ sẽ đưa cậu đi ăn tối. Tớ mời." Giọng của cậu nhẹ và buồn. "Chúng ta không cần phải ăn ramen."

Nếu có thể, phải chăng cô sẽ đỏ mặt. Phải chăng cô sẽ lắp bắp và bất tỉnh. Naruto-kun mời mình đi chơi, Naruto-kun yêu mình~

Thay vào đó gò má cô đỏ ửng lên vì hổ thẹn. "Naruto..." cô cố gắng, nhưng phần còn lại của câu nói tắc ở cổ họng cô. Dù nó là cái gì đi chăng nữa.

Một bàn tay chạm vào má cô, ấm áp và thô ráp. "Nè, cậu bỏ quên phần 'kun' rồi," cậu đùa với một nụ cười, nhưng cô có thể nghe ra được đó không phải tiếng cười tỏa nắng như thường lệ của cậu. Đây là một thứ gì đấy cô độc, yếu ớt và hờ hững, bao quanh bởi sự lặng im.

Bằng một cách nào đó, cô biết điều gì sắp diễn ra.

Sau một khoảnh khắc, gương mặt cô được nâng lên, và rồi một đôi môi chạm lên môi cô. Cô không mở mắt ra. Cậu thật ấm. Miệng của cậu cử động nhè nhẹ, dỗ dành cô đáp lại, và cô làm vậy. Đây đã không còn là một thứ mới mẻ đối với cô.

Năm – chẳng mấy chốc thì cô sẽ chẳng còn gì để mà cho đi nữa.

Bàn tay còn lại của cậu đặt lên tóc cô, nhưng cả hai tay cô thì đang bận giữ hộp trà. Lưỡi cậu lướt một đường nóng bỏng lên bờ môi cô, và cô hé mở miệng mình chiều theo cậu. Cậu có mùi vị của cơn gió mùa hạ ngọt ngào.

Họ rời nhau và đôi mắt cô bừng mở, ngay lập tức ngợp bởi sắc xanh. Đã không còn màu trắng xóa nữa; giờ thì rực rỡ và tràn ngập hi vọng, y như trong kí ức của cô. Nụ cười của cậu thật dịu dàng khi cậu ấn trán mình vào trán cô, thở dài ra tên của cô.

Cậu đã không hỏi rằng đó có phải lần đầu tiên của cô không. Mà cũng không cần phải làm thế. Đó là điều chắc chắn.

Cô nhìn xuống chiếc hộp đựng hỗn hợp thảo mộc trong tay mình. Thật ngốc nghếch khi lo lắng về nó, cô vu vơ nghĩ. Chỉ là thảo mộc thôi. Cô sẽ thay thế các thành phần vào ngày mai; không ai cần phải biết cả. Như thể là chuyện đó chưa bao giờ xảy ra, như thể cô chưa bao giờ lấy trộm...một khởi đầu mới.

Hinata ngẩng lên và mỉm cười với cậu.

Không phải năm. Mà là một.

;;

Có một thứ duy nhất mà Sakura chưa bao giờ ưu tú khi là một Genin – và ồ, cô có thể nghĩ đến nhiều hơn một chỉ trong nháy mắt – đó là dối trá với người khác.

Tuy nhiên cô lại luôn luôn cực kì giỏi lừa dối chính mình.

Những lần đầu, cô đã gắn một nụ cười lên mặt và ép cho giọng mình phải cao và phấn khởi khi chào anh ta. Thế rồi cô tự hỏi tại sao mình làm vậy – điều đó có vẻ như chẳng là gì đối với anh. Anh ta chẳng đoái hoài gì việc cô có vui vẻ khi nhìn thấy anh hay không.

Lần này, khi anh mở cửa, cô sẽ chỉ kiên nhẫn đứng đấy, chờ anh.

Anh nhìn cô một lượt; cái nhìn khô khốc và toan tính, đâm xuyên qua cô như một con dao lam. "Cậu chờ ai khác à?" cô lẩm bẩm.

Đôi mắt của anh quay trở lại nhìn cô. "Phải."

Cô đi lướt qua anh. "Nếu vậy thì, lần này là phiên tớ đến thăm cậu," cô lãm đạm bảo, quan sát căn hộ sạch sẽ của anh. "Cậu thế nào rồi, Sasuke?" cô hỏi giọng đều đều.

Anh ta không trả lời, nhưng cô cũng chẳng mong chờ gì.

"Thế thì," Cuối cùng thì cô nói. "Chúng ta đi nhé?"

;;

Đã rất lâu rồi họ không đấu tập, và cô không biết được phạm vi sức mạnh của anh; cho nên cô giữ khoảng cách một chút, đánh giá tình hình.

Sasuke dựa rất nhiều vào đồng thuật trong lần đánh gần đây nhất với cô và Naruto. Cô có thể hiểu được tại sao; đó là huyết thống, là gia tộc của anh, được gìn giữ cho tồn tại bởi anh, thông qua việc sử dụng Sharingan. Đó là một phần bản chất của anh, và với nó anh gần như không thể bị chặn đứng.

Tuy nhiên, không có nó thì anh ta chẳng còn gì đặc biệt.

Một cú đánh mạnh vào cổ họng đẩy lui cô lại, không chỉ về mặt thể xác mà cả về tinh thần. Chẳng quan trọng nếu như Sharingan của anh đã bị phong ấn lại; anh ta vẫn cực kì nguy hiểm. Vẫn là Sasuke.

Giờ cô đã nhận ra rằng anh không chiến đấu theo phong cách thông thường. Anh tấn công và theo đuổi một mục đích, và anh không hề dễ dãi với cô. Chúng thực đến mức độ vừa đủ. Nhưng chẳng hề có chút cảm xúc nào đằng sau đó. Cô đã từng quan sát trước đây, khi anh chiến đấu; luôn luôn có một thứ gì đấy. Một thứ bên trong mắt anh, điều gì đó trong cái cách anh chuyển động. Tự phụ. Cương quyết. Giận dữ. Căm hận.

Giờ thì chẳng còn gì nữa. Đơn giản là anh chỉ dợt qua những cử động của một cuộc chiến.

Điều này lấp đầy trong cô sự không thể tin nổi và phẫn nộ. Sau tất cả những gì mà cô đã làm...tất cả những gì cô đã phải trải qua...

Hắn ta thậm chí còn chẳng nghiêm túc trong trận đánh.

Tiếng răng rắc khi nắm đấm của cô tiếp xúc với xương hàm của anh gây thỏa mãn tột cùng, thậm chí còn tuyệt hơn khi nó hất bắn anh ra. _Thế nào hả, đồ khốn? Thế tớ đã là mối đe dọa chưa?_

Cô ghìm mình lại trong khoảnh khắc, theo dõi. Anh ngừng xoay, lấy lại thăng bằng cho mình. Một vệt máu chảy ra từ khóe miệng, và anh lơ đễnh chùi nó đi, nhìn chằm chằm cô. Cặp mắt anh khắc nghiệt, và cô cảm nhận được cơn rùng mình kích động. Cuối cùng thì cũng có một cái gì đấy.

Trong chốc lát, anh đứng thẳng lên, và sự hà khắc bên trong ánh nhìn đã biến mất. Như thể anh ta hiểu thấu đó là cái mà cô mong muốn, và không để cho cô có được nó.

Cơn thịnh nộ phun trào bên trong cô, khiến cho ngọn lửa chakra bùng cháy lên trên hai nắm đấm. Cô lao thẳng đến anh với một tiếng gào lớn, và anh né sang bên chỉ vừa khi nắm tay của cô hướng đến mặt anh. Vào giây cuối cùng, cô phóng ra nguồn chakra ở bàn tay phải và truyền nó xuống mặt đất, hướng nguồn sức mạnh lên bên chân trái của cô khi cô xoáy nó lại thẳng vào mặt anh. Anh bắt được trước khi nó kịp chạm đến và kéo, nắm lấy mắt cá của cô rồi quăng cô ra đằng sau anh.

Cô bay đi, chỉ kịp lấy lại thăng bằng trước khi bị đập vào một cái cây, cô quay người và đạp vào nó để ngừng lại. Cô bật ra khỏi cái cây và tiếp đất, nhìn cây tùng cao lớn đổ rạp khi phải hứng chịu hơn nửa giây sức mạnh của đòn đánh.

Sasuke đã ở đằng sau cô, và theo phản xạ cô nhào ra phía trước, mũi thanh katana nhói lên ở lưng cô. Cô nhấn hai bàn tay mình xuống đất và lộn một vòng ra đằng trước, ngay lập tức chạy đi. Cô đoán rằng Sasuke sẽ xuất hiện vào bất cứ giây nào, và chuẩn bị sẵn tinh thần cho chuyện đó; tuy nhiên thay vào đó, cô nghe thấy tiếng anh lại một lần nữa ở ngay sau lưng, và chỉ vừa kịp giật nảy mình trước khi anh chộp lấy gáy cô và ném cô xuống đất.

Anh không có thứ sức mạnh tới cỡ cô, nhưng nền đất vẫn nứt gãy khi thân thể cô đập xuống.

Cô nhổ đất cát ra khi anh bước lại từ phía sau. Cô cố gắng nhanh chóng đứng dậy, nhưng thanh katana của anh đã chọc vào hõm lưng cô và giữ cô bất động.

"Cậu đã rèn luyện," anh bình phẩm.

Đó là điều gần nhất với một lời khen mà cô từng nhận được từ anh trong một quãng thời gian dài, và đâu đó trong thâm tâm cô, sự an ủi trào dâng. _Đúng vậy. Tớ đã rèn luyện. Suốt cả quãng thời gian qua, tớ đã rèn luyện. Để bắt kịp được với cậu. Cả hai người các cậu._

"Tôi tự hỏi vì sao cậu lại phải quan tâm," anh nói.

Bị choáng váng, cô quay đầu lại nhìn anh từ khóe mắt. Anh đứng phía trên người cô, hai chân đặt ở hai bên hông cô, thanh kiếm cầm hờ hững trong tay. Cô nhìn thấy và cảm nhận được lưỡi kiếm di theo đường cắt anh gây ra cho cô lúc trước. "Tôi tự hỏi tại sao cậu lại nghĩ là có thể làm được," anh tiếp tục với thứ giọng trống rỗng.

Cơn phẫn nộ trỗi dậy, cô uốn người và hất thanh kiếm ra khỏi tay anh, đá vào giữa hai chân anh – nhưng anh đã nhảy lùi lại trước khi cô có thể. Cô cũng nhảy bật dậy và ẩn anh xuống đất, ghìm hai tay anh bằng đầu gối của mình và đấm anh. Đầu anh hất về một bên, và cô đấm anh bằng nắm tay còn lại. Rồi lại một lần nữa. Và tiếp nữa, và nữa, và nữa, cho tới khi cô không còn đấm nữa mà chỉ là thụi anh một cách vụng về, chủ ý gây thương tổn gương mặt anh; làm cho anh đau đớn.

Cô đã làm thật nhiều cho anh – cho bọn họ - cô đã luyện tập, và rèn dũa, và thật cố gắng, cố để chứng tỏ bản thân, để được nhìn nhận như một người ngang bằng và không phải chỉ là một đứa con gái nào đấy cùng đội với họ và làm sao mà anh có thể thậm chí hỏi cô tại sao cô làm vậy trong khi cô làm tất cả vì _anh_ –

Bất thình lình, anh bắt lấy tay cô, xoay mình đè lên người cô. Cô nhìn anh chằm chằm và cảm thấy một niềm kiêu hãnh bệnh hoạn nào đó về những vết thâm tím sưng lên ở quai hàm của anh. Thế rồi bất chợt cô bỗng thấy cực kì ý thức về cơ thể anh trùm lên cô, hai tay của anh ghì chặt cổ tay của cô xuống mặt cỏ. "Xuống khỏi người tôi," cô rít lên.

"Tôi tưởng đây là điều cậu muốn chứ," anh nói lạnh lùng. Những từ ngữ của anh ngụ ý một nụ cười khẩy, nhưng chẳng có chút thích thú nào trong biểu cảm của anh.

Đôi mắt cô mở lớn, gương mặt ửng đỏ vì bẽ bàng, bởi vì anh ta biết. Anh ta biết rằng cô đã nghĩ về điều này. Anh ta biết rằng khi cô còn nhỏ và vẫn đang tuổi mới lớn, cô đã từng nghĩ về anh ta y như thế này. Cô đã từng mơ tưởng về anh ta, về Sasuke mạnh mẽ và đẹp trai của cô, yên lặng và cô độc. Anh cần một ai đó; ai đó như cô. Cô đã từng hình dung họ bên nhau. Cô đã từng nghĩ về chuyện anh hôn cô, và rồi, khi cô lớn hơn một tẹo và đủ bạo dạn để mường tượng ra nó, chạm vào cô. Chạm vào ngực cô. Giữ lấy hông cô. Chạm vào những chỗ mà cô chỉ duy nhất một lần, trong phòng riêng của mình, dám tự chạm vào.

Cô đẩy anh xuống khỏi cô, loạng choạng đứng dậy và giật lùi lại mấy bước. "Cậu nhầm rồi," cô khăng khăng. "Tôi không muốn điều này."

Ánh tà dương chung quanh họ có vẻ như sai chỗ. Nó phản chiếu lại mái tóc và cặp mắt của Sasuke, khiến cho chúng có vẻ như có một thứ ánh sáng nào trong đó. "Cậu nói dối," anh nói vô cảm.

Mặt của cô nhăn lại, và cô cảm thấy như mình có thể thụi anh một lần nữa, nhưng ngay lập tức suy nghĩ chạm vào anh ta khiến cô giật nảy mình, và cô vô thức lùi thêm một bước. "Tôi không muốn cậu," cô lặp lại. "Cậu là một con quái vật."

Từ ngữ của chính bản thân đem lại cho cô sức mạnh, và cô đứng thẳng người. Cô không muốn hắn ta. Hắn ta đáng ghê tởm, xấu xa, không phải là người. Một cậu bé trong quá khứ của cô chỉ là không còn tồn tại nữa.

Anh rời khỏi tư thế sẵn sàng chiến đấu, cặp mắt không hề dứt ra khỏi cô. "Cậu chưa bao giờ giỏi nói dối," anh bảo cô. "Với tôi."

Tầm nhìn của cô nhòe đi, phải mất một giây để cô nhận ra mình sắp sửa bật khóc. Không – không, cô sẽ không làm thế. Cô sẽ không bao giờ nhỏ lệ vì hắn ta một lần nữa.

Rồi anh cũng ngừng nhìn vào mắt cô, tiến tới chỗ thanh katana đang nằm dưới một gốc cây của mình và nhặt nó lên. "Cứ tự nhủ với bản thân điều cậu thích" anh nói, xem xét lưỡi kiếm. _Tôi nghe đủ rồi_ là ngụ ý.

Cô nhận ra rằng anh sắp bỏ đi, rằng anh cho rằng bọn họ đã xong xuôi, và hai tay cô lại nắm lại thành đấm. "Chúng ta chưa xong đâu," cô nói lớn, gần như một tiếng gào.

Anh liếc nhìn cô, trong khi đứng ở bên trong bóng cây, để không một tia sáng nào bên trong đôi mắt anh có thể lừa gạt cô. "Trận tập kết thúc rồi." Giọng anh biểu lộ sự dửng dưng. Cô đã chứng tỏ bản thân nhàm chán đối với anh, và giờ anh đã xong chuyện với cô rồi. "Về nhà đi."

Anh tra kiếm vào vỏ và biến mất trong chớp mắt, bỏ mặc cô đứng một mình nơi khoảng rừng trống, chỉ còn lại hoài niệm và những lời dối trá an ủi.

;;

Anh đang tiến vào nhà khi hai thành viên Anbu xuất hiện trước mặt. "Khoan đã," Người đeo mặt nạ quạ nói. "Haruno-san đâu rồi?"

Sasuke đi qua. "Cô ta mệt," anh nói. "Cô ta về nhà rồi."

Hinata đang chờ ở thềm cửa nhà anh, và sự có mặt của cô thoáng làm tâm trạng của anh khá hơn. Anh thắc mắc cô mang tới điều gì cho anh ngày hôm nay? Rụt rè và nhút nhát, hay tự tin và kiên quyết? Hay là điều gì đó mới?

Sắc mặt cô không thay đổi khi anh tiến đến; xa cách và vô cảm. "Vì lí do gì mà tôi lại vinh dự được có cuộc gặp này vậy?" anh thì thầm, mở cửa ra. Lần này thì cô theo anh vào trong nhà, nhưng đứng lại ở lối vào, giữ một khoảng cách. "Cậu bảo tớ tới," cô lặng lẽ chỉ ra.

"Hừm," anh đồng tình, tháo đai thanh katana ra và đặt nó xuống bàn uống cà phê.

"Sasuke," cô nói nhỏ nhẹ, và lôi kéo được sự chú ý của anh. Anh quay lại đối mặt với cô, và chờ đợi.

"Chúng ta không bên nhau," cô nói. "Tớ chưa bao giờ tán thành với nó."

Anh để một tay lên hông. "Vậy thì cậu đang làm gì ở đây?" Anh không hẳn là hài lòng với diễn biến này.

"Tớ nghĩ rằng mình nên nói với cậu," cô bảo, giọng kiên quyết, nhưng theo một cách khắc hẳn ngày hôm qua. "Naruto và tớ đang quen nhau."

Anh im lặng trong một khoảnh khắc, và cô hơi cúi đầu xuống. "Tớ rất xin lỗi vì đã làm tổn thương đến cảm xúc của cậu."

Sasuke quyết định rằng anh không ưa tiến triển này, và không có tâm trạng dành cho cố gắng của cô trong việc nhận lỗi. Cô đã không còn gây vui thích nữa, chỉ có bực mình. "Cậu thật tốt bụng," anh kéo dài giọng.

Gương mặt cô vẫn lãm đạm và lịch sự, nhưng bờ vai cô run run, và đôi mắt cô nao núng. Cô đang chùn bước mau chóng trong sự hiện diện lạnh lùng và vô cảm của anh. "Tớ không có ý gây ra rắc rối cho cậu. Tớ...chỉ nghĩ là..." cô im dần, quan sát anh quay lưng lại với mình.

Anh cởi hai cái đệm khuỷu. "Nếu như xong rồi thì cậu có thể đi." Giọng anh cũng giống một lời xua đuổi. "Tôi đã phải chịu đựng với một đứa con gái đa cảm trong ngày hôm nay rồi."

"Chờ đã," cô khẩn khoản, quả quyết, ngốc nghếch, để đem ra tất cả sự thật. "Còn...còn một điều nữa."

Anh không quay lại, nhưng kiên nhẫn lắng nghe. "Tớ đã hôn cậu ấy," Hinata nói với chất giọng nhẹ như lông của cô.

Anh bất động trong một khoảnh khắc, rồi đặt nốt bao đựng vũ khí của mình lên bàn và đi về phía cô. Cô giữ cho ánh nhìn của mình trên gương mặt anh, hiển nhiên là lần này rất cương quyết không chịu nhìn đi chỗ khác. "Cảm ơn vì đã bảo tôi," anh lạnh nhạt nói, giễu nhại. Anh nghiêng đầu về một bên, nghiên cứu cô. "Tôi mong rằng cậu cũng đối xử lịch sự tương tự như thế với Naruto."

Cặp mắt cô mở to, và đôi môi cô hé mở, dù cô không ngó đi. "Hi vọng rằng cậu nói cho hắn về lần đầu tiên. Và lần thứ hai. Và thứ ba." Anh nhướn một bên mày. "Bao nhiêu lần tất cả nhỉ? Tôi không đếm."

"Bốn," cô nói yếu ớt.

"Bốn," anh lặp lại. Giờ thì môi dưới của cô run rẩy, chỉ thoáng một tí, nhưng cô vẫn từ chối nhìn đi chỗ khác. Anh lấy làm ngạc nhiên về điều mà Naruto đã làm để khiến cho cô có thứ tự tin này. Thứ quyết tâm này. Nó làm anh bất ngờ, thứ uy lực của tên tóc vàng với cô, bao nhiêu sức mạnh hắn cho cô chỉ trong vỏn vẹn một ngày. Và anh so sánh với nỗ lực của bản thân, và tự thấy nó nghèo nàn. Thật là đáng lo ngại. Từ trước đến nay anh chưa bao giờ phải cố gắng hơn Naruto. Trong bất cứ chuyện gì; đặc biệt là cho cảm xúc của một cô gái nhỏ bé, nhút nhát.

Cô nói tiếp, giọng yếu dần; còn hơi lạc đi. "Tớ...tớ xin lỗi. Tớ muốn báo cho cậu tr-trước khi cậu nghe được từ ai khác."

Giọng của anh mượt mà và lạnh lẽo, tựa như băng. "Cậu không có nghĩa vụ phải nói cho tôi." Sasuke nhận ra rằng anh không thích cô như thế này, le lói yếu ớt dưới ánh hoàn hôn. "Cậu đang lãng phí thời gian."

Anh lui về phòng mình để đi tắm, và một phút sau nghe thấy tiếng cửa đóng khẽ. Ngẩng đầu lên bên dưới làn nước, anh suy nghĩ về một thành phố cháy rụi thành tro, và một cô gái tóc đen với đôi mắt màu xanh lá ứa nước mắt.

;;

Hinata hoàn toàn rảnh vào thứ ba và thứ bảy. Thứ sáu và chủ nhật là để dành các vấn đề trong gia tộc và cái đơn giản gọi là "đào tạo người thừa tự". Những ngày khác thì cô làm việc ở bệnh viện.

Ngày hôm sau, tức là thứ tư, Hinata bước ra khỏi biệt phủ Hyuuga và thấy Naruto đang đợi ngoài cổng. Mặt cậu bừng sáng khi trông thấy cô. "Này, Hinata-chan!" cậu gọi, chạy tới chỗ cô. "Chắc là tớ sẽ đi với cậu tới bệnh viện đấy!"

Hinata cảm thấy ngạc nhiên một cách dễ chịu, bởi cô không nghĩ rằng mình đã từng nói cho Naruto lịch làm việc của mình. "Cậu thật tử tế, Naruto à," cô bảo, tủm tỉm cười.

Cậu cười toe đáp lại. Đó là nụ cười khiến cho gò má cô ửng đỏ và đầu óc chuếnh choáng. Là nụ cười cô thường mường tượng trong đầu để thoát khỏi ngày dài. Nụ cười cứu rỗi cô.

Gần đây cô ở trong trạng thái cần có nó. Ngày hôm qua không phải là ngày tuyệt vời nhất. Cô đã dành cả buổi sáng khổ sở về chuyện cần phải nói gì với Sasuke, cả buổi chiều để tính toán xem sẽ nói ra như thế nào, và cả buổi tối để hối hận về nó. Tuy nhiên, cô lí luận rằng, phải làm chuyện đó. Sẽ còn tồi hơn nếu như không nói với anh. Ít nhất thì trông anh cũng không có vẻ bực tức. Tuy vậy...phản ứng của anh cũng không tích cực.

Cô gắng quên đi chuyện đó. Điều gì xong thì đã xong rồi.

Họ bắt đầu đi, và với Hinata thì ánh mặt trời mạnh mẽ, rực rỡ là điềm tốt lành tuyệt diệu nhất. Bàn tay Naruto sượt qua tay cô, và dù có là vô ý hay cố tình, Hinata cũng chẳng quan tâm; cô luồn tay mình vào lòng bàn tay cậu, đan những ngón tay vào nhau.

Và mọi thứ trở nên ổn cả.

;;


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The manga belongs to Kishi and the original story belongs to** **FanficMonster101** **.**

Đối với sự hăng hái và phấn khích vô hạn từ Naruto thì thật khó để không lấy làm mừng cho cậu khi cậu mang đến tin tốt lành.

Bằng cách nào đó, Sasuke vẫn làm được.

"Cô ấy là tuyệt nhất đấy, Sasuke ạ," Naruto gần như tuôn ra cả tràng. "Cô ấy quả là...chân thật. Cậu biết không? Cô ấy là hàng xịn. Và cả tốt bụng, cô ấy nắm tay tớ, và đấu tập với tớ, và rồi băng bó cho tớ sau đấy..." cậu thanh niên tóc vàng thở dài. "Tuyệt nhất đấy."

Sasuke phát ra một âm thanh mơ hồ.

"Cô ấy cũng là một đầu bếp cừ nữa," Naruto thêm vào. "Hôm qua nàng gói bento để tớ mang đi luyện tập với thầy Kakashi." Cậu đan hai tay sau gáy, hớn hở. "Chẳng phải như thế thật đáng yêu hay sao?"

Đáng yêu. Phải đấy, cô ta đáng yêu. Đáng yêu đến phát bệnh.

Naruto nghiêng đầu ngẫm nghĩ. "Chúng ta nên tìm một ai đó cho cậu," cậu lên tiếng, rồi gật gù như thể đồng tình với ý tưởng của chính mình. "Thật sự có thể cậu cần dùng đến một cô nàng đấy."

 _Tôi đã định dùng đến cô nàng của cậu đấy_ , anh thầm giễu cợt. "Không cảm ơn."

Naruto nheo mày nghi ngờ. "Sao kia, thế bồ muốn một anh giai à?" Cậu mau chóng rút lại. "Không phải là việc đó có vấn đề gì, ý tớ là, nếu như đó là xu hướng của cậu-"

"Không phải."

Cậu nhẫn giả mắt xanh trông có vẻ chưng hửng. "Cậu không muốn con gái, không muốn con trai, chẳng có gì thỏa mãn được cậu cả."

Việc Naruto đến chỗ anh là một lẽ tự nhiên. Để trò chuyện, để than vãn, để chia sẻ suy nghĩ và cảm xúc...mặc dù Sasuke chỉ bộc lộ tối thiểu hứng thú với cái đống đó. Giống như họ lại mười hai tuổi một lần nữa. Như thể Naruto bằng lòng tha thứ cho tất cả những gì Sasuke đã làm trong sáu năm qua; không chỉ là tha thứ, mà _quên đi_. Giả vờ như chưa bao giờ xảy ra. Cậu ta hoàn toàn mãn nguyện với việc ngó lơ đi toàn bộ. Và đó không phải là lòng nhân từ; đó không phải là sẵn sàng buông bỏ. Đó là cố tình không biết.

Sasuke thoáng vờn với ý định nói cho Naruto cái _anh_ biết về Hinata, nhưng quyết định rằng không. Sẽ có một thời gian thích hợp hơn cho chuyện đó. Ờ thì, thích hợp hơn cho anh ta. Tồi tệ hơn cho Naruto.

Anh quan sát người bạn thân nhất của mình líu lo tán phét trong khi họ đi trên đường, và tự hỏi từ bao giờ mà mình lại ghét hắn ta đến thế.

"Dù gì thì," Naruto đang nói, "cậu sẽ được tự do sau một vài ngày nữa, phải không? Vụ quản thúc sẽ kết thúc vào..." cậu cong môi lại vẻ suy tư. "Chủ nhật hử?"

"Thứ hai."

"Được rồi. Vậy thì, khi cậu được thả, chúng tớ sẽ tổ chức một bữa tiệc hoành tráng cho cậu, và mời tất cả mọi người đến!"

Sasuke thọc tay vào túi. "Ồ?"

Naruto gật đầu, và mở miệng ra, như thể cậu sắp sửa phác họa ra chi tiết cho bữa tiệc – rồi ngưng bặt, và ngậm miệng lại. Sau một tẹo cậu nói tiếp, giọng điệu mất tăm sự hứng khởi. "Có lẽ là..." cậu ngập ngừng, giờ thì nói với Sasuke vẻ tội lỗi. "Có thể là chỉ cần tớ đưa cậu đến Ichikaru thôi."

Sau đó là sự im lìm, không thoải mái với Naruto, nhưng với Sasuke, người đã quen với mùi vị làm người khác khó xử, thì thấy nó hài hước. Việc tổ chức một bữa tiệc 'chào mừng trở lại' hoành tráng dành cho một tên tội phạm chắc sẽ không được đón nhận lắm. Sasuke chưa từng khử một ai Làng lá, nhưng người ta cũng ý thức đủ về những tội trạng của anh ta. Anh bắt tay với Orochimaru, rồi sau đó là Akatsuki. Anh lập kế hoạch xâm lược lãnh địa nhỏ rì quý báu đằng sau những bức tường của họ. Anh có một vài kẻ thù ở đây, nhưng chủ yếu là những người lạ khiếp hãi anh.

Naruto thực sự là người bạn duy nhất của anh. Thật thảm hại.

"Tốt thôi," Sasuke nói.

Chỉ cần như vậy là Naruto lại cười cợt. "Tuyệt! Ồ, nhưng tớ có một cuộc hẹn đi ăn trưa với Hinata vào thứ hai...thế nên chúng ta sẽ đi buổi tối." Không cần chờ trả lời, Naruto đã ngửa đầu ra sau, để cho ánh nắng ấm rọi lên mặt mình. Cuộc đời đối đãi tốt với cậu ta, có vẻ thế.

Sasuke đi bên cạnh cậu, cho đến giờ thì im lặng.

;;

Naruto đã lo lắng trong cuộc hẹn đầu tiên của bọn họ, không tự tin lắm về bản thân mình, nhưng hình như Hinata vui vẻ xuôi theo tất tần tật những gì cậu trù tính mà không một lời phàn nàn. Cậu đưa cô tới một tiệm bánh dango, và hai người dành cả buổi chiều để trò chuyện. Rốt cục thì cậu huyên thuyên về nhiệm vụ gần đây nhất trong khi cô say mê lắng nghe, điều đó khiến tâm trạng cậu bình tĩnh đôi chút. Thật...uy lực khi có ai đấy rất đỗi quan tâm tới những gì cậu nói ra.

Dẫu vậy, cậu vẫn đỏ mặt và vụng về, rồi khổ tâm không biết cô có tận hưởng khoảng thời gian ấy hay không. Đây là buổi hẹn thực sự đầu tiên của cậu, người bạn gái thực sự đầu tiên của cậu...tuy thế, giờ nghĩ lại thì, với cô cũng như vậy phải không? Vậy mà trông cô có vẻ chẳng hề nao núng mấy. Cậu tự nhắc mình trấn tĩnh, rằng chẳng việc gì phải cuống lên, nhưng chỉ là cậu rất muốn cô thích cậu.

Rất nhiều lần cậu phải nhắc bản thân không cần phải lấy le với cô, rằng cô đã thích cậu rồi. Đã yêu cậu rồi.

Naruto cũng thắc mắc không biết liệu cậu có đang yêu không. Dường như là có. Chưa bao giờ cậu cảm thấy thế này, kể cả với Sakura. Sakura không khiến cho trái tin cậu đập mạnh hay lòng bàn tay cậu ướt mồ hôi hay đầu óc cậu hoa lên. Hinata làm được chúng và còn hơn cả thế chỉ bằng cách nhìn cậu – cậu thắc mắc thế có phải là bình thường không. Cậu thắc mắc liệu cô cũng như vậy hay không.

Kể cả với mọi thứ, Naruto cũng không thể nhớ được mình đã bao giờ hạnh phúc đến thế. Cậu có Sasuke và Sakura, có bạn bè, ngôi làng của cậu an toàn, và cậu đang yêu – hay gần như thế - với một người yêu thương cậu. Vào mọi thời điểm trong ngày cậu đều cảm thấy như mình đang vỡ òa ra sung sướng; có thật nhiều điều bên trong mà cậu không thể kìm nén được, và cả đến những người không mấy thân cận cũng nhận thấy niềm hân hoan mới tìm thấy này của cậu.

Cậu không thể hình dung ra có gì phá hoại được nó.

Vào ngày thứ hai cậu được gọi xuống văn phòng Hokage để đại diện cho Sasuke. Dự kiến là cậu sẽ đứng ra làm chứng cho thái độ tích cực của Sasuke để chấm dứt việc tạm tha của anh. Cậu có dự cảm tốt về nó. Cậu hiểu rằng Sasuke không được ủng hộ lắm, vậy nên cậu phải ở đó vì anh, ngay cả khi chẳng có một ai. Nhưng thật ngạc nhiên, khi tới nơi, cậu thấy Hinata đang đứng trước cửa phòng họp. "Hinata à?" cậu gọi, chạy bộ đến chỗ cô. Cô quay phắt lại, bất ngờ. "Cậu làm gì ở đây thế?"

Cô đỏ mặt. "Tớ...tớ không biết nữa, tớ được gọi đến đây là vì...vì Uchiha-san," cô ngập ngừng nói khẽ.

Cậu ngó nghiêng chung quanh, tuy nhiên hành lang vắng tanh chỉ trừ có hai người họ. Kì thật...nếu như bọn họ cho gọi Hinata, thì sao không gọi đủ Nhóm Rookie Chín? "Hừm," cậu thì thào. "Lạ ghê."

Hinata từ tốn gật đầu, dán mắt vào cánh cửa.

Naruto dựa vào tường, và họ chờ đợi mấy phút trong im lặng dễ chịu cho đến khi Shizune mở cửa. "Hai người vào được rồi."

Mọi người đã yên vị và lại một lần nữa Naruto lấy làm ngạc nhiên khi Sakura cũng ở đó. Cô chào họ bằng một cái vẫy tay và nụ cười nhỏ, tuy nhiên mau chóng quay trở về ngồi im như tượng. Nhị vị trưởng lão ngồi hai bên Tsunade, và họ nhìn chòng chọc khi Naruto bước vào.

Cảm thấy liều mạng, cậu giơ ngón tay cái lên và biểu cảm của họ hóa thành vẻ hơi sốc và bị xúc phạm.

Sasuke ngồi ở cuối dãy bàn, và Naruto nhếch miệng cười chào anh. Sasuke gật đầu với cậu, và rồi cặp mắt anh liếc sang Hinata, có lẽ cũng bối rối không hiểu tại sao cô lại ở đây. Naruto thể hiện sự tận tâm của mình qua việc ngồi xuống cạnh người bạn thân và Hinata, sau một khoảnh khắc ngập ngừng cũng ngồi xuống cạnh cậu.

Vẻ mặt của ngài Hokage trang nghiêm. "Uchiha Sasuke," bà bắt đầu, "Cậu đang ở đây dưới sự cân nhắc được phóng thích khỏi lệnh thả tạm thời. Cậu đã bị hạn chế tại làng trong vòng một năm, và tới giờ phút này đã đủ tư cách để trở về làm một công dân của Konoha." Cặp mắt hổ phách của bà dò xét anh. "Cậu có muốn nói gì không?"

Sasuke chỉ đơn giản trả lời bằng cái lắc đầu.

"Vậy thì chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu." Bà lấy giấy tờ ra từ cặp tài liệu trước mặt. "Theo như báo cáo định kì thì cậu không xâm phạm đến các điều khoản tạm tha. Cậu không thực hiện bất cứ hành vi tội phạm nào, cậu tuân thủ các quy phạm được đề ra cho mình, và cậu chưa hề tìm cách kích hoạt Tả luân nhãn." Bà liếc nhìn lên. "Trong trường hợp này, cậu sẽ được miễn trừ tạm tha chỉ khi đa số Hội đồng cho rằng cậu đã hoàn thành phục hồi. Chúng ta sẽ biểu quyết ngay bây giờ."

Bà gật đầu với Shizune, cô bước ra phía trước và nói giọng chức trách. "Xin hãy trả lời bằng 'có' hoặc 'không' về vấn đề Uchiha Sasuke có nên được phục hồi tư cách công dân của làng này hay không." Rồi cô quay sang người đàn ông đứng tuổi. "Homura-san."

Mặt đanh lại, ông lắc đầu. "Không. Tên nhãi quá nguy hiểm. Mọi hoạt động của hắn nên bị hạn chế, và hắn nên bị đặt dưới sự theo dõi vào mọi thời điểm vì sự an toàn của ngôi làng này."

"Koharu-san."

Người phụ nữ nói một cách nghiêm nghị, "Có. Hắn là một nguồn lực hữu dụng, và chúng ta không thể tiếp tục đặt hắn ta dưới sự giám sát nữa."

"Ngài Hokage?"

Tất cả mọi ánh mắt đều dồn vào Tsunade, bà đang nhíu mày lại. "Nếu như mọi người không phiền thì tôi muốn được nghe từ phía Naruto và Sakura."

"Bà Tsunade, thế này thì thật thiên vị quá mức, chúng là đồng đội của tên nhãi," Homaru lên tiếng phản đối, nhưng rồi bị suỵt bởi người đồng cấp nữ của mình. "Hãy để cho chúng nói." Người phụ nữ có tuổi bèn quay về phía Naruto. "Cứ tiếp tục đi, con trai."

Naruto gật đầu, ngó sang Sasuke, người cũng đang nhìn thẳng vào cậu. "Sasuke không hoàn hảo, tuy nhiên cậu ấy không phải là kẻ xấu. Chỉ là cậu ta đã có những quyết định sai lầm. Cậu ấy...đã gặp những khó khăn. Nhưng nếu như chúng ta cho cậu ấy một cơ hội..." Cậu ngừng lại, sau đó tiếp tục. "Tôi đảm bảo rằng; chính tôi sẽ giúp cậu ấy tái hòa hập. Chỉ là...hãy để tự cậu ấy giành được niềm tin của mọi người. _Tôi_ tin cậu ấy. Và nếu như mọi người tin tưởng tôi, thì mọi người cũng sẽ như vậy thôi," cậu quả quyết nói.

Sau một phút im lặng, cặp mắt Tsunade liếc sang phía học trò của mình. "Sakura?"

Sakura mở miệng nói, nhưng rồi khép lại. Cô nhìn Sasuke, tiếp đến sang Naruto. Đấy là nơi ánh nhìn của cô ở lại. "Tôi tin vào Naruto," cuối cùng cô cũng nói. "Và tôi tin rằng Sasuke có thể trở thành công dân một lần nữa. Cậu ấy không..." cô nuốt xuống. "Cậu ấy không làm thương tổn đến ai. Cậu ấy _chưa_ làm thương tổn đến ai cả."

Tsunade lại nhíu mày, sau đó thở dài. "Cậu ta đã hoàn thành án phạt," bà lầm bầm. "Và chúng ta cần có nhẫn giả." Bà nhìn thẳng vào Sasuke, như thể đoán trước rằng sẽ bắt gặp anh ta đang cười khẩy và xoa tay vào với nhau một cách quỷ quyệt; và tìm kiếm xem có dấu hiệu nào của sự ăn năn. Anh nhìn đăm đăm lại, lạnh lẽo như mọi khi. "Tôi biểu quyết rằng có," Tsunade cất lời.

Naruto toét miệng cười, và Hinata đặt một tay lên đầu gối của cậu, cũng hơi mỉm cười. "Vấn đề đã được quyết định," Shizune nói. "Uchiha Sasuke sẽ được khôi phục tư cách công dân Konoha."

"Naruto, Sakura, hai đứa có thể đi," Tsunade bảo, sắp xếp lại mớ giấy tờ trước mặt mình.

Naruto ngồi dậy và chờ Hinata, nhưng cô ngồi im. Cậu đưa tay ra, nhưng cô lắc đầu, hai môi mím chặt, và Naruto chợt hiểu là Hinata chưa được phép rời đi. "Nè, còn Hinata thì sao?" cậu lúng túng hỏi.

"Hinata cần phải ở đây cho những vấn đề tiếp theo."

"Không sao đâu, Naruto à," Hinata đột nhiên lên tiếng, trước cả khi cậu kịp hỏi thêm gì. Đôi mắt cô liếc tìm ánh mắt cậu. "Đ-Đi trước đi, tớ sẽ đuổi theo sau," cô trấn an bằng một nụ cười.

"Được rồi," cậu lẩm bẩm, tuy còn bối rối nhưng vẫn làm như cô bảo và đi theo Sakura ra cửa.

;;

Cuộc họp tiếp theo kéo dài trong mười lăm phút, và khi Hinata ra khỏi phòng Naruto đang chờ cô ở hành lang. Cậu bật dậy khỏi ghế ngồi khi cô đi đến. "Thế tức là sao vậy?" cậu hỏi trong khi bọn họ cùng đi với nhau.

"Uchiha-san đăng kí để trở thành ninja thượng đẳng," Hinata bảo cậu, "và tớ ở đó để chứng thực kĩ năng nhẫn giả của cậu ấy."

"Ồ!" Cái này có lí. Bởi vì nhiệm vụ họ đã tham gia cùng nhau. "Thế còn Shikamaru thì sao?"  
Điều này khiến Hinata chững lại. "Cậu ấy, ừm, đã trao đổi với bọn họ trước đó, tớ nghĩ vậy," cô ngập ngừng nói. "Nhưng mà tớ không chắc lắm đâu."

Naruto ngẫm nghĩ về nó. "Vậy thì...nếu thế sao lại không phải là tớ nhỉ? Sao cũng không phải là Sakura? Cả hai bọn tớ đều đã đấu tập với cậu ấy...cậu biết đấy, mà không có Sharingan."

"Tớ không biết nữa," Hinata nói nhỏ, nghe có vẻ thực sự bối rối. "Cậu là bạn thân nhất của cậu ấy, nên có lẽ..." tuy nhiên cô bỏ ngỏ.

Bỏ qua chuyện đó, họ cùng nhau đi ăn trưa, nhưng Hinata có vẻ xa cách, chìm trong suy tư. Hơn bình thường. Cô không nở nụ cười thường xuyên với những trò đùa ba láp của cậu như mọi khi. Khi đưa cô về nhà, cậu chờ đợi cô vươn ra chạm tay với cậu, vì đó là thói quen của cô, nhưng cô không hề, vậy nên cậu đút tay vào túi, cố gắng để không cảm thấy bị cho ra rìa. "Cậu ổn chứ?" cậu hỏi, khi họ gần đến căn hộ của cô.

"Hử?" Hinata ngó sang phía cậu. "Ồ. Phải rồi. Tớ ổn mà." Cô vén tóc ra sau tai và môi nở một nụ cười rụt rè.

Cậu nhìn cô.

Cô hơi bật cười. "Xin lỗi cậu – tớ hơi sao nhãng một tí."

Naruto đá mày. "Vì tớ đẹp trai quá à?"

Cô cười. "Đúng vậy," Cô thành thật nói.

Cậu bước đến gần cô, và cô giữ nguyên tại vị trí của mình. "Tớ rất giỏi gây sao nhãng đấy," cậu nói đầy ẩn ý, và cúi xuống.

"Ồ?" Hinata thở dài, đôi môi họ gần chạm nhau, tuy vậy Naruto không còn trả lời bằng ngôn từ nữa, thay vào đó khép lại khoảng cách tí xíu giữa hai người.

Sao họ lại không hôn nhau luôn luôn nhỉ? Đó đã là sở thích mới ưa thích của cậu. Cô thật mềm mại và ấm áp và ngọt ngào. Khiến cho đầu óc cậu mơ màng và tất cả mọi thứ nhòe vào với nhau...cậu không nhận ra mình đang tựa vào cô quá cho đến khi cô trượt chân ra sau, lưng cô đập vào cửa. Cậu dấn tới, một tiếng rên khẽ mãn nguyện trong cổ họng và ép mình vào cô, nhưng hai tay cô đã đặt lên ngực cậu, đẩy cậu ra. Và rồi đẩy thật _mạnh_. Giờ tới lượt cậu trượt ra đằng sau, với vẻ lúng túng và hơi choáng váng. Cặp mắt Hinata mở to, hơi thở của cô rối loạn. "Xin lỗi," cô thở gấp. "Anh – làm em giật mình." Cô đặt tay lên ngực mình, như đang cố gắng trấn tĩnh nhịp đập của tim mình.

Một thoáng tự trọng đàn ông nhói lên trong cậu bởi suy nghĩ bản thân khiến cho trái tim cô loạn nhịp, nhưng cậu có cảm giác rằng có gì đó hơn thế. "Xin lỗi nhé," cậu nói cùng lúc với câu đó lặp lại bởi cô. "Không, đừng nói xin lỗi," lại một lần nữa hai người cùng cất tiếng, và chuyện đó khiến cô cười khúc khích. "Em...cái này ngớ ngẩn thật." Cô đứng thẳng dậy. "Em xin lỗi," cô lại nói.

"Đừng lo lắng về nó," Naruto phẩy tay. "Sức quyến rũ của anh đôi khi hơi mãnh liệt một tí. Anh hiểu mà."

"Thật là tốt." Vẫn cười, cô ngẩng lên nhìn ánh hoàng hôn. "Ôi! Em có ca trực tối nay nên chắc phải đi chuẩn bị thôi. Anh biết đấy, trước khi sức quyến rũ của anh lại tác động lên em nữa," cô trêu chọc, đồng thời mở cửa ra.

"Được thôi. Gặp lại em sau."

"Tạm biệt. Chúc vui vẻ với...Uchiha-san nhé," Hinata nói, rồi biến mất vào trong căn hộ của mình.

;;

"Ta không tin chuyện này. Đang có gì đó."

Một cái nhún vai. "Nếu ngài nói thế."

"Ta cho rằng mình không thể ngó lơ nó. Ta đã cho chúng vào cùng một phòng và con bé không hề nhìn hắn ta lấy một lần. Thậm chí ngay cả khi nó nói chuyện về hắn. Và hắn còn không hề tỏ ra biết con bé. Bọn chúng cư xử như người dưng nước lã vậy."

"Và ngài cho rằng điều đó có nghĩa là họ đang có gì muốn che giấu ư?"

Một tiếng thở dài thườn thượt. "Ta mong rằng không. Nhưng thật đáng nghi khi có một đống người chứng kiến chúng bên nhau – hành xử chẳng có vẻ gì là không quen biết nhau cả - mới có mấy ngày trước thôi." Một cái nhìn sắc bén. "Bao gồm cả cậu."

Ngưng một khoảng. "Ờ thì, thế ngài muốn tôi làm gì với nó nào?"

"Theo dõi bọn họ. Cả hai."

"Bao giờ? Chúng tôi không hẳn là hay đụng nhau đâu."

"Hắn ta đã chính thức là một ninja thượng đẳng rồi. Cậu sẽ nhận ra mình ở cùng với họ trong một cơ số những nhiệm vụ trong tương lai đấy."

"...ngài biết là tôi không phù hợp lắm cho chuyện này mà."

"Ta biết. Nhưng ta tín nhiệm cậu. Ta lấy làm biết ơn về việc đó." Một cái vẫy tay. "Cậu có thể đi. Nếu có chuyện gì thì báo cáo lại với ta."

"Phải rồi."

Vừa đi lững thững xuống sảnh, Shikamaru vừa quệt quệt tay bật lửa, khum bàn tay quanh ngọn lửa le lói khi anh đốt điếu thuốc. "Phiền hết sức," mồm ngậm đầu lọc anh vừa lẩm bẩm.

;;


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The manga belongs to Kishi and the original story belongs to** **FanficMonster101** **.**

Suốt cả đời mình, Hinata chưa bao giờ rời khỏi Tây đại lục.

Cô đã từng ra tới biển, nhưng chưa từng băng qua nó; chưa từng du hành đến Đông đại lục, ngay cả khi phần lớn các thành viên Nhóm Rookie Chín đã từng. Cô biết rất ít về thế giới ngoại trừ những quốc gia giáp ranh với Hỏa quốc. Khi còn nhỏ đây chẳng phải là chuyện cần bận tâm; cô mãn nguyện với những gì mình hiểu biết. Tây đại lục là nơi an toàn. Vững trãi. Quen thuộc.

Giờ đây thì cô lại tò mò. Cô hình dung về những miền đất phương xa, con người và văn hóa đất khách. Cô đăm chiêu nghĩ về biển cả. Nơi miền vô định.

Cô nhận lệnh triệu tập vào một ngày hè quang đãng, và đến văn phòng Hokage trong sự hồi hộp. Đã một tuần nay cô không có bất kì nhiệm vụ nào, và mong rằng lần phân công này sẽ thú vị.

Khi tới nơi, đồng đội của cô đã có mặt ở đó. Cả hai cùng quay lại lúc cô bước vào, và câu chào vui vẻ lịm đi trên môi cô. Trái tim của cô đập dữ dội trong lồng ngực thời điểm nhận ra những người mình sẽ làm việc cùng. Cô lặng thinh đứng bên cạnh họ, cố hết sức để không nhìn đi đâu khác ngoại trừ bàn làm việc của ngài Hokage.

Tsunade điềm tĩnh cả trong tác phong lẫn giọng điệu, như thường lệ. "Chúng ta đã nhận được một cuộc gọi đáng lo ngại từ phía lãnh thổ phía Đông. Giáp quốc hiện đang rối loạn bởi nội chiến và yêu cầu được bảo vệ." Tới đây thì bà nhìn thẳng vào từng người một. "Ta muốn ba người đi đến đó và đánh giá tình hình. Trước khi gửi nhẫn giả của mình đến đó, ta muốn biết được chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Rõ chưa?"  
Hinata gật đầu. Bên cạnh cô là hai tiếng "Rõ" khẽ.

"Mọi người được phép viện đến hỗ trợ nếu thấy cần thiết, nhưng không được tổ chức tấn công trên diện rộng. Chúng ta không muốn dính líu vào trừ phi chắc chắn có thể trù bị nhân lực." Tsunade đưa tập tài liệu cho người Jonin ở ngay đằng trước mình.

"Chúng tôi sẽ khởi hành ngay lập tức," Shikamaru nói.

Hinata không chắc cái nào tệ hơn: ở một mình bên cạnh Shikamaru, ở một mình bên cạnh Sasuke, hay ở một mình với cả hai người họ. Khi rời khỏi văn phòng Hokage, Shikamaru lại nhăn mặt – lần này vì lí do khác hẳn – và Sasuke thì ít nhiều mặc kệ sự tồn tại của cô. Họ chính xác là quay lại vạch xuất phát. Có khi còn chưa đến.

"Hãy gặp lại tại đây sau 30 phút nữa," Shikamaru nói vắn tắt, rồi biến mất chẳng chờ đáp lời.

Hinata gói gém, rồi lại sắp xếp lại.

;;

Naruto đi với cô cho đến Cổng chính, chúc Shikamaru may mắn, sa vào một trận cãi nhau nhỏ với Sasuke, và rồi hôn tạm biệt cô.

Hinata lo âu chờ đợi Shikamaru nói lên một điều gì đó cho Naruto về cái mà anh đã thấy trong nhiệm vụ gần nhất của họ, nhưng tất nhiên là nỗi sợ này không có cơ sở và Shikamaru hoàn toàn chẳng nói gì. Họ tán ngẫu về các chi tiết của nhiệm vụ, và càng đứng đó nghe bọn họ cô càng cảm thấy như thể mình sắp sửa đột nhiên bừng cháy. Hoặc có thể là mắc ói.

Như để chứng minh một điều gì đó cho Shikamaru, hay có lẽ là cho chính cô, cô kéo Naruto về phía mình và hôn cậu ra trò. Khi họ rời nhau ra, cậu có vẻ mơ màng thích thú. "Anh cũng sẽ nhớ em," cậu cười, khiến cho cô đỏ mặt và Shikamaru đảo mắt vui vẻ. Sasuke vẫn quan sát một cách hờ hững.

"Em sẽ quay trở về sau hai tuần," Hinata hứa và với một cái vẫy tay cuối với Naruto, họ lên đường.

Phải mất một ngày để tới được bờ biển phía đông của Hỏa quốc. Hinata dành phần lớn thời gian của ngày trong im lặng dày vò, né tránh đến tối đa bắt gặp ánh mắt với Sasuke và Shikamaru.

Cô hiểu rằng không thể nào trốn tránh họ mãi, nhưng vẫn hi vọng chí ít thì kéo dài được chút thời gian. Cô biết rằng hiện giờ mình không được nể trọng đầy đủ trong mắt hai người họ, và điều này quá khó chịu đến mức khiến cho bụng cô quặn thắt. Hinata chưa bao giờ bị ai đó chủ động ghét bỏ. Đó không phải là một cảm giác dễ chịu.

Giờ đây cô ân hận, hơn bất cứ điều gì khác, là đã dính dáng đến Sasuke. Điều này, như cô suy tính, là nguồn cơn của mâu thuẫn. Nếu như cô chưa bao giờ để Sasuke hôn mình thì họ có thể là người dưng. Cô sẽ có thể ngưỡng mộ anh từ xa bởi kĩ năng với tư cách là một nhẫn giả, hay bởi trí tuệ của anh, hay một phẩm chất bên ngoài nào đó. Nếu như cô chưa từng để Sasuke hôn mình thì Shikamaru sẽ không quá đỗi thất vọng về cô. Nếu như cô chưa từng để Sasuke hôn mình, cô sẽ không phải giữ nó khỏi Naruto, như thể một tội lỗi khủng khiếp.

Thật là không công bằng nếu như đổ tội cho Sasuke. Không phải là lỗi của anh nếu như cô đã có một quyết định kém cỏi về đời sống tình cảm của mình. Thật ra, vấn đề xem chừng có vẻ lớn đối với cô chắc cũng chẳng là gì với anh. Chắc chắn cô không phải là cô gái duy nhất dính líu đến anh; cô chỉ là người duy nhất làm to chuyện lên. Ý nghĩ rằng nói với anh về Naruto để khiến cho tình hình khá khẩm hơn là ngu ngốc. Ý nghĩ rằng nó ảnh hưởng đến anh ngay từ đầu thật tức cười. Cô đã hành xử ngốc nghếch, và đây là án phạt dành cho cô.

Vậy cho nên ngày đầu tiên này, trong khi họ tiến đến phần bờ biển, Hinata sẽ ráng gạt cảm xúc của cô sang bên và trở nên chuyên nghiệp, ngay cả khi hai người đồng đội không lấy làm thích thú gì cô cho lắm.

Hinata ao ước rằng Naruto ở đây thay vì Sasuke. Hay thay vì Shikamaru. Hay, thậm chí còn tốt hơn, thay vì cô. Cậu sẽ làm giảm bớt căng thẳng bằng điệu bộ nói là làm của mình. Cậu sẽ khiến cho Shikamaru cởi mở hơn, và sẽ kiềm chế Sasuke _. Anh ấy nên ở trong nhiệm vụ này, không phải mình_ , Hinata nghĩ rất nhiều lần suốt cả ngày. _Ai cũng được trừ mình._

Vào buổi tối, khi họ lại một lần nữa ngồi xung quanh ngọn lửa, Hinata thầm hít vào một hơi thật sâu và đi đến ngồi xuống kế Shikamaru. Ánh mắt của anh, dõi theo trong khi cô ngồi xuống, biểu lộ sự mệt mỏi và cảnh giác, nhưng cô nở nụ cười với anh một cách hết sức có thể và đề nghị trông phiên gác đầu tiên.

Cô sẽ cải thiện nó. Cô phải làm thế.

;;

"Khi nào thì chúng ta sẵn sàng ra khơi vậy thuyền trưởng?"

Thuyền trưởng Ozora Sencho là một người đàn ông thấp người nhưng rắn rỏi với mái tóc hung và bộ râu cùng tông. Giọng ông đặc sệt phương ngữ và vô tình rền vang khi ông cất lời. "Ngay khi kiện hàng cuối cùngđược chất lên thôi. Tôi cho là mười lăm phút nữa." Vị thuyền trưởng liếc nhìn chiếc thuyền buồm dọc của mình. "Ba mươi phút, nếu như thủy thủ đoàn của tôi chậm chạp." Tới đó thì giọng ông leo lên một thang độ mà Hinata không thể ngăn được cơn rùng mình. "Này! Để ý đống dây cột đi!" ông hét lên với toán người đang chất chiếc thùng cuối cùng lên thuyền.

Rồi ông quay trở lại với ba người, cười hối lỗi. "Bọn họ là người tốt, nhưng có Chúa mới biết tại sao họ chưa bao giờ hiểu được về mạng lưới vận chuyển."

Hinata nở một nụ cười nhưng không chắc liệu đây có phải là một trò đùa nên cười không. Điều này dường như lôi kéo sự chú ý của thuyền trưởng về phía cô, và vẻ mặt ông nghiêm túc hơn. "Tôi ghét phải nói với cô điều này, nhưng tôi cho rằng đề phòng thì vẫn tốt hơn. Hãy cẩn thận khi ở trên thuyền, thưa cô. Thủy thủ đoàn sẽ không gây phiền toái cho cô, nhưng nếu như có thì tôi hứa với cô là sẽ có những hậu quả nghiêm khắc và ngay tức thì."

Trước khi Hinata có thể lên tiếng – hình như để biện giải cho chính mình hay có khi là khổ sở lắp bắp – Shikamaru đã chêm vào. "Hinata-san có thể tự lo cho bản thân cô ấy được," anh trấn an thuyền trưởng. "Chúng tôi sẽ ổn thôi."

Thuyền trưởng Sencho gật gù, và Hinata nhìn Shikamaru. Cô muốn truyền đạt một điều gì đó qua ánh mắt – Là biết ơn? Hổ thẹn? Hối hận? – nhưng anh không nhìn cô.

"Vậy mất bao lâu để tới Thủy quốc?" Sasuke đột ngột nói, một trong những câu có đầu có đuôi đầu tiên anh ta thốt ra từ đầu tới giờ.

"Trong ba ngày, nếu như thời tiết thuận lợi," Thuyền trưởng Sencho tính toán. "Trong điều kiện hoàn hảo thì có thể chúng ta sẽ đến được đó trong hai ngày."

Sasuke không có vẻ như tiếp nhận câu trả lời, nhưng vị thuyền trưởng mỉm cười như thể là ngược lại. "Sẽ thuận buồm xuôi gió thôi," ông vui vẻ bảo, ngước nhìn về hướng mặt biển phẳng lặng vươn về tận chân trời. Bầu trời xanh ngắt và điểm xuyết những quầng mây trắng mỏng manh. Một vài con hải âu đậu trên bến tàu; một trong số đó hờ hững đập cánh trước khi đậu lại, dường như quyết định rằng thật không đáng gắng sức.

"Khi nào ông sẵn sàng thì chúng tôi cũng vậy," Shikamaru nói, ám chỉ con tàu.

"Tuyệt vời. Hãy mang đồ của các bạn lên thuyền và tôi sẽ chỉ cho các bạn buồng tàu." Thuyền trưởng Sencho quay đi và bước tới chỗ ván lên tàu, dừng chân thêm lần nữa để quát một thủy thủ khi họ đi qua.

Ánh sáng phần phía bên dưới khoang tàu yếu ớt, tia nắng gắt từ những ô cửa sổ nhỏ xuyên qua bóng tối và rọi lên những vệt tròn xuống sàn. "Hai người sẽ phải ngủ cùng chỗ thủy thủ đoàn đấy," thuyền trưởng giải thích với Sasuke và Shikamaru khi họ bước qua những cái đệm ngủ. Họ tới chỗ một cánh cửa và Thuyền trưởng Sencho mở cửa, để lộ một căn buồng bé xíu cùng một chiếc võng nhỏ. "Đây sẽ là chỗ cô ở," ông nói với Hinata.

Cô bước vào. Căn buồng lớn hơn một cái tủ quần áo. Có rất ít chỗ trống để nằm xuống – chiếc võng treo dúm dó sít tường, và dường như còn khó mà đủ rộng cho một đứa trẻ. Mặt khác thì tường và sàn nhà trống cả. "Cảm ơn ông," cô bảo thuyền trưởng. "Nó thật tuyệt."

Người đàn ông tóc hung nhướn mày. "Tôi cực kì nghi ngờ chuyện đó, nhưng dẫu sao thì vẫn cảm ơn, thưa cô."

"Chúng tôi rất biết ơn khi ông cho phép ra khơi cùng." Shikamaru lên tiếng, lựa một chỗ trên sàn tàu gần với phòng của Hinata và trải đệm ra. "Tất nhiên là tụi tôi sẽ trả phí di chuyển."

"Ô, không cần đâu, con trai!" thuyền trưởng bật cười. "Tôi rất vui khi có mọi người trên thuyền. Nếu như bọn tôi gặp phải rắc rối với lũ cướp biển, các bạn sẽ là hàng phòng thủ đầu tiên!" Ông nháy mắt với Hinata, cô không thể ngăn mình cười đáp lại. "Có khi các cậu có thể dạy cho chúng tôi một cái gì đấy nhỉ? Làm thế nào để đi trên mặt nước chăng?" Ông thúc cùi chỏ vào Sasuke, người đang khoanh hai tay. Sasuke ngó sang thuyền trưởng với một cái gì đó từa tựa như bực mình. Phản ứng của ông là cười lớn.

"Có lẽ là chúng tôi không có thời gian cho chuyện đó," Shikamaru thận trọng nói. "Kiểm soát chakra đòi hỏi kha khá rèn luyện đấy."

"Ờ thì, nếu như vậy không được thì các cậu có thể chỉ cho đầu bếp của chúng tôi cách nấu nướng," Thuyền trưởng Sencho vui vẻ nói, dường như chẳng hề chùn bước. Bỗng nhiên ông vỗ hai tay vào nhau, âm thanh phát ra gần như quá to với khoang tàu chật hẹp. "Được rồi! Tôi sẽ đi kiểm tra xem mọi người đã có mặt đầy đủ chưa với sĩ quan số một. Ba người cứ ổn định chỗ đi. Tôi sẽ gặp lại mọi người trên boong tàu sau khi chúng ta khởi hành."

Cả ba người họ lẩm bẩm một điệp khúc cảm ơn, và vị thuyền trưởng leo lại lên thang về phía ánh mặt trời, để lại Hinata và đồng đội của cô một mình trong bóng tối nhá nhem.

;;

Phần lớn lộ trình của họ là đường biển, từ bờ biển phía đông của Hỏa quốc cho đến Giáp quốc, có dừng lại ở một trong số những hòn đảo thuộc Thủy quốc trên đường đi để chất thêm hàng hóa. Phần này của cuộc hành trình sẽ kéo dài năm ngày.

Hinata lấy làm lo lắng. Cô đã hi vọng có thể nhẹ nhàng làm tiêu tan sự căng thẳng giữa ba người họ, nhưng giờ thì hiểu ra rằng chuyện đó quá tầm đối với mình. Không chỉ là bọn họ không thích cô, họ còn không ưa nhau. Sasuke và Shikamaru đã quyết định ăn cùng nhau tối nay, tuy ngồi kề nhau trên bàn ăn nhưng họ không hề cất lời. Thậm chí họ còn không thèm thừa nhận nhau. Ngồi bên đối diện là Hinata, người lựa gắp thức ăn và cứ thi thoảng lại ngó lên nhìn hai người. Shikamaru không mấy thiện cảm với Sasuke do sự nhận thức vượt trội của bản thân anh. Còn nhìn chung thì Sasuke không ưa Shikamaru – anh ta chẳng ưa thích bất kì ai cả.

Cô có thể tìm cách cải thiện với Shikamaru, và có khi là cả Sasuke – tuy nhiên cô không thể khiến cho họ thích thú hay tin tưởng nhau. Cô lo lắng và đồng thời thắc mắc. Tự hỏi rằng liệu họ có thể hợp tác với nhau. Rằng liệu họ có khả năng giúp đỡ người nào đó ở Giáp quốc.

Cô sợ rằng năm ngày là không đủ để dàn xếp chuyện này.

Sự xuất hiện của một bát cơm trước mặt làm gián đoạn suy nghĩ của Hinata. Giật mình, cô ngẩng đầu lên, và bắt gặp ánh mắt kiên định của Shikamaru. "Cầm nó đi," anh giục, đưa bát ra cho cô.

"Ồ...à, không đâu cảm ơn cậu."

Anh chàng đội trưởng liếc xuống đĩa thức ăn hầu hết chưa được chạm đến của cô rồi ngó lại. "Cơm an toàn mà, có thể ăn được đấy," anh nói với cô.

Hinata đỏ ửng mặt ngượng ngùng. "Đ-đồ ăn không sao cả," cô khăng khăng. "Chỉ là tớ không đói lắm thôi." Trông cô có khác gì một đứa trẻ không, kén chọn đồ ăn tối của mình như vậy chứ? Cứ như thể cô không thể nuốt được cái gì không đáp ứng tiêu chuẩn vào bụng vậy? Để minh chứng cho điều mình nói, cô cắn một miếng của món chính, là gà đi kèm một loại sốt nào đấy không phân biệt ra được.

Một bên mày của Shikamaru nhướn lên, nhưng anh bỏ qua chuyện đó và đặt bát cơm xuống giữa họ. "Nếu thích thì nó là của cậu."

Hinata mỉm cười, đôi đũa của cô gắp thêm miếng gà nữa. "Cảm ơn cậu," cô nói chân thành.

Điều khiến cô ngạc nhiên là Shikamaru cười đáp lại, miệng anh hơi cong, gần với giễu đùa. "Hẳn rồi."

Phấn chấn bởi thành công này, Hinata nhìn sang Sasuke, người vẫn đang im lặng ăn và tỏ vẻ không mảy may gì bởi cuộc trò chuyện. Sau một tẹo anh cảm thấy ánh nhìn của cô và đáp trả lại. Cô cười vui vẻ và cố để bộc lộ ra thiện chí của mình với anh. Sasuke không đáp lễ lại nụ cười của cô mà thay vào đó là dò xét, tìm kiếm trên gương mặt cô. Một chút sau cặp mắt anh lướt đi rời khỏi cô, hình như là thỏa mãn.

Đó là một khởi đầu.

;;

Hinata tỉnh dậy với một cái lưng hơi ê ẩm, nằm cuộn tròn bởi cô đang ở trong một cái võng nhỏ xíu. Sự lặng im như tờ chào đón cô, báo hiệu rằng bây giờ vẫn là đêm khuya, thế nhưng cô cảm thấy cảnh giác và tỉnh táo. Cô móc chân sang một bên và thận trọng duỗi mình, nhăn nhó. Cô chờ cho mắt thích nghi được với sự thiếu ánh sáng và sau đó ngồi dậy, mở cửa phòng ra, để rồi suýt nữa thì đập vào Shikamaru.

Cô mím môi vào để ngăn một tiếng la và chỉ vừa kịp dừng cánh cửa lại trước khi nó va vào đỉnh đầu Shikamaru. Nhích khẽ khàng vòng qua người anh, cô khép cửa lại nhẹ nhàng một cách tối đa. Hinata bắt đầu mò mẫm đường đi giữa những chiếc đệm ngủ, đồng thời chú ý đến cả đống võng giăng trên cao trong khoang tàu. Cuối cùng thì cũng tới đến chân cầu thang, cô ngoái lại để đảm bảo rằng mình không đánh thức ai. Cảm thấy yên lòng, cô bước cầu thang đi lên boong tàu.

Ánh trăng sáng rõ, rọi lên tất cả một màu lãm đạm. Trên boong tàu không có một ai, toàn bộ thủy thủ đoàn đã say ngủ bên dưới. Chỉ trừ có một.

Thuyền trưởng Sencho đang ở chỗ bánh lái, mắt hướng về chân trời, vóc dáng đặc trưng và mái tóc đỏ rực – thứ màu kể cả bây giờ cũng dễ nhận ra – đã tiết lộ ông là ai. Có vẻ như ông chưa nhận thấy cô.

Hinata chậm rãi tiến đến gần, leo lên những bậc thang dẫn đến boong trên, khi lại gần hơn cô để ý thấy rằng vị thuyền trưởng đang ngân nga khẽ. Ông quay về phía cô sau khi cô đã bước đến bậc cuối và nở một nụ cười lớn. "Ồ, chẳng phải là nàng nữ ninja ở đây của chúng ta, đang lên thưởng khí trời trong lành sao. Là Hinata, phải không?"  
Cô gật đầu. "Tôi không ngủ được," cô bảo, có chút gì đó biện hộ.

"Không thể trách cô được. Nếu như liên tục phải nghe tiếng ngáy o o cả đêm thì tôi cũng chịu không chợp mắt nổi." Ông làm hiệu về phía trước. "May mà tôi ở đây, chế ngự con tàu này."

Hinata hướng mắt ra biển cả, những ngọn sóng đen xanh trải dài vô tận cùng với đỉnh màu bạc. "Đẹp quá." cô thầm thì.

"Đúng vậy đấy. Tôi trông thấy chúng mỗi ngày, và vẫn chưa bao giờ cảm thấy chán. Tôi đã rơi vào lưới tình với nàng từ khi còn là một thằng bé. Nói thật là tôi không thể nhớ ra được có bao giờ mình không muốn trở thành thủy thủ." Ông nhìn thẳng về phía trước, vừa nói chuyện với cô mà đồng thời cũng là không phải. "Tôi có hai mối tình trong cuộc đời mình – biển cả, và một người phụ nữ. Tên bà ấy là Kamome; lúc này đang sống tại Thủy quốc."  
"Ông có hay gặp bà ấy không?" Hinata đánh bạo hỏi khi ông im lặng trong một khoảnh khắc.

"Bất cứ khi nào bọn tôi cập cảng. Bà ấy sống ở bến tàu; làm nghề mạng quần áo cho thủy thủ." Cặp mắt ông ánh lên vẻ trìu mến. "Tôi yêu bà ấy, nhưng bà ấy không lấy tôi; cứ mỗi lần vào cảng là một cái cớ mới. Công việc là cuộc sống của bà ấy, bà ấy quá già để kết hôn, bà ấy phải lo toan cho em gái, bà ấy quá cao so với tôi." Thuyền trưởng nhìn sang phía Hinata. "Chí ít thì cái cuối cùng bà ấy nói đúng, tôi nghĩ thế."

Hinata bật cười trước khi có thể kiềm chế bản thân, thế nhưng thuyền trưởng Sencho cùng cười với cô. "Ờ thì, tôi sẽ cứ bền bỉ cho đến khi bà ấy phát ngán và chấp nhận cưới tôi thôi," ông lạc quan bảo. "Tôi đoan chắc rằng mình đang dần thuyết phục được bà ấy. Gần đây bà ấy còn chẳng thèm vận đến chảo rán nữa."

Hình ảnh về một người phụ nữ cao lớn nện Thuyền trưởng Sencho bằng chảo nảy bật ra trong đầu Hinata, và dính chặt ở đó. Cô bất giác cười, lấy ống tay áo che lại.

"Còn cô thì sao? Chắc cũng có một chàng trai trẻ khá khẩm để 'nện' hử?" Một cái nháy mắt khiến cho Hinata lại cười tiếp, lần này thì ngập ngừng.

"Phải, tôi có rồi," cô thừa nhận sau một lúc.

Vị thuyền trưởng ngân nga thích thú. "Có phải là cái cậu đeo khuyên không?"

Mất xấp xỉ hai giây đồng hồ để Hinata bối rối trước khi cô giật bắn mình, quay phắt lại về phía thuyền trưởng Sencho. "Ồ, K-không đâu! Ý tôi là, không phải cậu ấy. Anh ấy ở nhà kia." Cô đỏ mặt trước ý nghĩ mình và Shikamaru...bên nhau.

Người đàn ông tóc hung thoáng nhìn cô. "Vậy thì cũng không phải là cái cậu im im à? Tệ quá. Họ đều có vẻ là những quý ông trẻ tử tế."

Hinata gật đầu, nở nụ cười yếu ớt. "Họ đúng là vậy. Người, ờ, bạn trai của tôi...anh ấy cũng thế."

"Tốt lắm, thật mừng khi được nghe vậy. Mọi cô gái trẻ dễ thương như cô đều xứng đáng có một chàng tai tốt."

Họ lặng thinh trong một phút trước khi thuyền trưởng Sencho nói tiếp. "Cô sẽ được hoan nghênh nếu như nán lại trên này và bầu bạn với tôi, tuy nhiên bình minh sắp lên rồi và cô sẽ muốn được nghỉ ngơi đấy," ông khuyên. "Thủy thủ đoàn sẽ thức dậy sớm."

Hinata siết chiếc áo khoác lại gần mình, hiểu rằng đây là lời gợi ý để cô rời đi. "Cảm ơn vì sự hiếu khách của ông," cô nói. "Hẹn gặp ông vào sáng mai."

"Ngủ ngon, thưa cô," thuyền trưởng gọi với theo khi cô tìm đường xuống những bậc thang.

Trong bóng tối của khoang tàu, lại một lần nữa Hinata phải lựa đường bước đi qua đám thủy thủ say ngủ, giờ thì cô cảm thấy yên lòng hơn. Cô có cảm tình với vị thuyền trưởng – ông là một người dễ gần. Có chút gì đó cô đơn – chắc vậy.

Khi đang với tay ra nắm lấy nắm đấm cửa, bỗng có một thứ gì đó nắm lấy mắt cá chân cô. Giật nảy mình, cô cúi xuống và thấy Shikamaru đang chống một bên khuỷu tay, nhìn cô bằng đôi mắt ngái ngủ. "Có chuyện gì à?" anh lẩm bẩm.

Hinata lắc đầu. "Không sao, chỉ là tớ...đi hít thở không khí chút."

Shikamaru quan sát cô một hồi, thế rồi thả ra. "Ừa. Ngủ ngon," Anh làu bàu, di chuyển lại về tư thế thoải mái hơn. Hinata lưỡng lự đứng trên đầu anh, sau đó khẽ thì thầm, "Cảm ơn cậu."

Anh mở một bên mắt, ngước nhìn cô. "Vì cái gì?"

Ui. Cô không giỏi lắm trong mấy chuyện giải thích. "Ừm," cô nói. "Vì...vì sáng ngày hôm nay. Khi cậu...bảo rằng tớ có thể lo liệu cho bản thân ấy?" Phần đuôi thành ra một câu hỏi, và cô cau mày. Lúc ở trong đầu cô thì nó hay hơn.

Shikamaru chớp mắt nhìn cô. "À. Không có gì. Không cần phải nhắc đến đâu," anh nói, một cái ngáp bướng bỉnh bám vào đằng cuối giọng nói của anh.

"Ngủ ngon nhé," cô thì thầm sau một chút.

Anh lẩm nhẩm một điều gì đó, rồi xoay người. Chút sau thì nằm im không động đậy. Hinata nhìn chung quanh để đảm bảo rằng cô không làm ai khác thức giấc, rồi rất khẽ khàng, cô quay trở vào phòng.

;;

Chẳng có gì cả.

Hoặc là bọn họ là những diễn viên xuất sắc, hoặc là thật sự chẳng có gì giữa hai người đó.

Chắc không phải là vế đầu – Hinata từng liên tiếp nhận điểm xấu trong những khóa huấn luyện tra khảo khi còn ở Học viện. Dở tệ khi tra hỏi, dở tệ khi nói dối. Còn Sasuke thì lại là một câu truyện khác.

 _Chẳng có gì_ – thậm chí kể cả một cái liếc ngoan cố. Có vẻ như hai người tránh mặt nhau, nhưng không nhiều như họ tránh anh. Hay là công bằng hơn thì, không nhiều như anh tránh họ.

Thế nhưng anh cũng biết rằng có một thứ gì đấy giữa hai người họ. Anh đã trông thấy họ với nhau. Và hai Anbu chốt ở nhà Sasuke cũng đã trông thấy họ. Và một cô gái trong làng phục vụ cà phê cho họ đã trông thấy. _Có_ một cái gì đấy giữa hai người. Hoặc là đã có.

Anh cân nhắc chuyện nói với Naruto, để xem liệu cậu chàng tóc vàng có thể thấu tỏ được nội tình gì đó, nhưng có một điều gì về chuyện đó làm anh thấy không ổn. Anh nghi ngờ rằng có khi Naruto cũng chẳng biết gì. Anh không thực sự muốn lôi cậu ta vào vụ này lắm. Ngay cả bản thân mình anh cũng không muốn dính vào. Anh cầu mong rằng tình cảnh này không khó nhằn như vậy – nếu như Sasuke không phải là một tên tội phạm quốc tế và Hinata chẳng phải là nữ thừa kế của một gia tộc uy thế, vậy thì có khi họ có thể giải quyết mớ của khỉ đang diễn ra này một cách êm thấm. Nhưng nó là thế, Sasuke là một (cựu) tội phạm và Hinata là người thừa kế, và Shikamaru đã được giao cho nhiệm vụ đào bới đời tư của họ để tìm ra xem liệu có phải hai người đó có ý định gì không.

Anh cảm thấy...bẩn thỉu, gần như vậy. Tsunade muốn anh tìm ra cái gì? Cho tới giờ, Sasuke và Hinata chỉ là hai con người trầm tính phạm phải sai lầm khi theo đuổi một mối quan hệ và giờ đây không còn thoải mái với nhau. Tuy nhiên nếu vậy thì sao phải giữ bí mật? Tại sao Hinata lại cố gắng để sửa chữa đến vậy?

Đúng thế, anh đã nhận ra. Vì một trò khôi hài nào đó cô nghĩ mình đã gây ra mà rõ ràng là cô tin rằng anh giận cô. Và Shikamaru muốn xua tan ý nghĩ đó, nhưng anh không thể khiến bản thân tử tế hơn với cô. Anh không giận dữ - chỉ không thoải mái. Anh không muốn đi sâu vào tâm lí của Hinata, tuy nhiên lại cảm thấy rằng không còn có lựa chọn nào nếu như muốn giải quyết chuyện này. Phải chăng đó là cảm giác tội lỗi của một cô gái rất yêu bạn trai của mình và hối hận về những hành động với người bạn thân của cậu ta, hay đó là sự cắn rứt của cô gái lỡ giúp đỡ kẻ phản bội trong kế hoạch xấu xa chống lại ngôi làng mình? Anh thật tình không biết, và việc đó khiến anh lo lắng. Anh đã từng có ấn tượng rằng Hinata là một cô gái giản dị với những mong muốn và mục tiêu đơn giản.

Cô rời khoang tàu vào giữa đêm hôm để rồi sau đấy quay lại và cảm ơn anh vì một lời nhận định cách đó hàng tiếng đồng hồ, và giờ thì anh quá mệt mỏi để cố giải mã hành động của cô. Theo trải nhiệm của bản thân anh, Hinata luôn luôn dễ đoán và dễ đọc vị. Một cuốn sách mở. Khi anh nhìn về phía cô từ dưới chiếu ngủ của mình, hình bóng của cô hiện dưới ánh trăng mờ, phần còn lại chìm trong bóng tối, anh tự hỏi rằng có thật thế không.

;;


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The manga belongs to Kishi and the original story belongs to** **FanficMonster101** **.**

Bóng tối ảm đạm lại một lần nữa chào đón Hinata khi cô hé mở mắt, thế nhưng cho đến lúc mở cửa thì cô lại thấy ánh nắng vàng rực rỡ chiếu xuyên qua ô cửa sổ, và phần lớn khoang tàu vắng tanh.

Phần lớn, tức là mọi người ngoại trừ Shikamaru.

Công bằng mà nói thì anh _đã_ dậy rồi và đang ngồi khoanh chân trên chiếu ngủ, cắm cúi vào thứ gì đó giống như bản đồ Đông Lục địa. Hinata lại gần và anh nhìn lên. "Chào buổi sáng," anh lên tiếng.

"Chào buổi sáng," cô đáp lời, giọng còn khàn khàn vì ngủ dậy. Cô cẩn thận ngồi xuống đối diện với anh. "Cậu đang xem gì đấy?"  
Shikamaru chỉ vào một điểm trên bản đồ nằm vài dặm sâu trong đất liền. "Đây là nơi cắm trại chúng ta đang đến. Là tộc Tani và các nhánh của bọn họ; chính họ là người đã yêu cầu trợ giúp từ chúng ta. Họ cho rằng trung tâm quyền lực của Giáp quốc đang đàn áp mình."

Hinata đã nghe phong thanh, nhưng nhìn chung là mù mờ. "Chính xác thì ai là trung tâm quyền lực vậy?"

"Là gia tộc nắm quyền, Kubochi. Một nhóm những quan chức quân sự ít nhiều nắm quyền kiểm soát đất nước. Họ phong tỏa bất cứ ai khỏi thủ phủ nếu như không chứng minh được dòng dõi thân cận cùng một vài việc khác."  
"Nhà Kubochi thì nói gì?"

"Họ cho rằng phía Tani tấn công trước. Nhưng đó không phải là vấn đề ta quan tâm. Chúng ta chỉ ở đây để đánh giá tình hình, xem liệu chúng ta có khả năng viện trợ không. Đối với cả hai phía."  
Hinata nhìn thấy giá trị của việc đó, nhưng cô vẫn cau mày. Sẽ có bao nhiêu mạng sống mất đi trong khi bọn họ chờ đợi chứ?

Cô quan sát xung quanh, nhận thấy cách đó một vài bước chân là chiếu ngủ của Sasuke, nó hơi xộc xệch. Và trống không. "Sasuke đâu rồi?" cô tự hỏi thành tiếng.

"Cậu ta đi tìm đồ ăn sáng cho chúng ta. Thủy thủ đoàn đã ăn lâu rồi," Shikamaru lơ đễnh bảo.

"Ồ. Bây giờ là mấy giờ thế?" Rất khó để nói, nhưng theo như góc nắng chiếu thì cô tin rằng giờ là giữa buổi sáng.

Shikamaru nhún vai. "Trưa rồi. Cũng chẳng biết nữa."

Bất chợt một ổ bánh mì rơi vào đùi Shikamaru. Sasuke ngồi xuống cạnh Hinata, tay cầm hai ổ bánh nữa. "Chín giờ."

Không buồn nhìn lên, Shikamaru phẩy tay. "Ừa. Như cậu ta bảo ấy."

Hinata tự nhắc bản thân rằng thu mình lại sẽ không giúp ích gì cho mối liên kết giữa nhóm của họ. Thay vào đó, cô giữ nguyên. Sasuke đưa cho cô một cái bánh, và cô lấy nó, tự hào rằng mình đã không giật mình khi tay họ sượt qua nhau.

"Các con số thì thế nào?" Sasuke hỏi, dường như tiếp tục cuộc hội thoại lúc trước.

"Bọn họ chỉ có ước lượng sơ bộ. Mỗi ngày trôi qua chúng lại tăng thêm. Cho đến khi liên lạc với chúng ta thì đó là vào khoảng hai trăm. Tính cả phụ nữ và trẻ em."

"Thế thì không đến một tiểu đoàn." Sasuke bẻ một mẩu bánh. "Một trại tị nạn."

"Hầu hết là vậy. Bọn họ có một lực lượng bố trí sẵn nhỏ, tuy nhiên là cho tự vệ chứ không phải tấn công thù địch."

"Bọn họ yêu cầu bảo hộ hay hỗ trợ quân số vậy?" Hinata hỏi.

"Cho đến giờ thì là bảo hộ."

"Thế thì... chí ít thì chúng ta không thể cho họ điều đó một cách vô hạn định sao?"

Shikamaru lắc đầu. "Không được, nếu vậy thì sẽ là can dự. Chúng ta đã được chỉ thị không được làm thế mà chỉ ở đó quan sát thôi. Nếu như phát sinh yêu cầu thì chúng ta sẽ giúp bảo vệ khu trại, thế nhưng ta không thể thực hiện một cam kết lâu dài."

Hinata cắn môi. Cô không thích ý tưởng quan sát từ bên ngoài. Tuy nhiên mệnh lệnh là mệnh lệnh. Và nếu như đó là điều tốt nhất cho Konoha...cô không thể phàn nàn.  
Cuối cùng thì Shikamaru cũng hướng mắt lên trên, nhìn vào trong đôi mắt cô. "Này. Tớ biết nghe có vẻ tàn nhẫn khi chỉ đến đó mà quan sát diễn biến, thế nhưng ta thậm chí còn không biết liệu tộc Tani có phải là nạn nhân trong tình huống này không. Có khi chính họ tấn công trước. Có khi tộc Kubochi phong tỏa thành phố để phòng vệ. Giờ thì chúng ta phải án binh bất động đã, được chứ?"  
Hinata gật đầu. "Ư-Ừ."

Sasuke với lấy ba lô của Shikamaru, lục lọi. Anh lôi ra một cuộn giấy và bắt đầu đọc nó. Đó là từ phía Tani, yêu cầu trợ giúp. Hinata ngó sang, nhưng từ góc nhìn của cô thì không thể nhìn thấy chữ.

Shikamaru quay trở lại với tấm bản đồ. "Chúng ta cần phải sẵn sàng cho bất kì tình huống nào. Cho đến lúc tới nơi, có thể họ đã hội đủ quân để tấn công. Trong trường hợp đó thì chúng ta sẽ ở lại bảo vệ trại. Hinata, cậu đã được huấn luyện thuật trị thương đúng không?"

Cô gật đầu theo một cách hi vọng là tự tin. "Một chút thôi. Tuy nhiên cũng chỉ là cơ bản..."

"Tốt. Họ đã đề cập rằng đang thiếu y sĩ. Nếu có thể thì cậu nên tìm cách giúp một tay ở chỗ bệnh viện dã chiến."

Được rồi. Là hữu ích, cô sẽ trở nên hữu ích. Cô gật đầu thêm một lần nữa.

"Chúng ta sẽ phải thám thính một vòng, xem xem họ đã tiến sâu đến đâu rồi. Và nói chuyện với một ai đó đứng đầu..."

"Người đứng đầu gia tộc tên là Tojinbo," Sasuke bổ sung.

"Được rồi. Chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện với ông ta, xem quan điểm của ông ta là gì. Có khi cũng nên đi đến thủ phủ để xác minh xem ta có đang giúp đỡ đúng người không."

Sasuke vẫn đang đọc cuộn giấy. "Đúng người," anh lặp lại. Giọng anh trung lập. "Về mặt tài chính hay đạo đức?"  
Mất một chút để Shikamaru trả lời. "Về mặt đạo đức," cuối cùng thì anh nói, một nếp nhăn trên trán anh. "Chúng ta cần phải đảm bảo rằng mình đang giúp đỡ bên bị áp bức chứ không phải bên áp bức." Anh ngó xuống tấm bản đồ, nghe có vẻ chắc chắn nhưng trông thì không như vậy. "Tiền không phải là tất cả," Anh lẩm bẩm.

Hinata lo lắng quan sát anh.

Sasuke thì bẻ một miếng bánh mì.

;;

Sau bữa tối, một thủy thủ bên cạnh đưa cho cô một bộ bài hoa. "Cô cần đến nó hơn tôi đấy," anh ta nhún vai. Hinata cảm ơn rối rít, mừng rỡ vì có thú vui gì đó để làm. Sự mới lạ của việc du hành bằng đường biển trôi qua nhanh chóng và cô đã chấp nhận chuyện phần còn lại của chuyến đi sẽ nhàm chán. Mặc dù vậy, những lá bài này lại hứa hẹn một trò tiêu khiển nào đó, và cô chia chúng một cách hứng khởi cho Sasuke và Shikamaru.

Bàn ăn đã được dọn đi thay vào bằng trò đánh bạc ồn ào, vậy nên ba người lui về khoang tàu. Một vài thuyền viên đang sửa soạn đi ngủ và thổi tắt đèn, thế là họ lại rút tiếp về phòng của Hinata và ngồi lên giường – Sasuke và Shikamaru ở đầu và cuối giường, Hinata thì tựa vào tường đối diện với cửa. Không gian chật chội đến mức mọi người phải chủ ý tránh nhìn vào tay người khác, tuy nhiên ăn gian không hẳn là một lựa chọn bởi nguồn sáng ít ỏi. Chiếc đèn duy nhất chỉ thắp sáng vừa vặn đủ để nhìn quân bài của chính họ.

Họ chơi một vài ván và cho đến khi rõ ràng Shikamaru là người chiến thắng chung cuộc, Hinata đặt mớ bài sang một bên. Mọi người ngồi trong im lặng chốc lát cho đến khi Hinata đánh liều lên tiếng hỏi.

"Giáp quốc là một nơi như thế nào vậy?" Cô hỏi, không chắc liệu hai người họ có gì để nói về nơi ấy. Có lẽ cả hai cũng chưa từng đến đó.

Sasuke trả lời cô trước. "Nghe y hệt như tên của nó. Nóng nực, khô cằn. Nhiều gió."

Shikamaru tự động chen vào với kiến thức lịch sử của mình. "Vùng đất đó chưa bao giờ ổn định về mặt chính trị. Phần lớn họ dựa vào hệ thống thị tộc, thứ hiển nhiên là đã không hiệu quả với họ. Tộc Tani đánh cá ở bờ biển phía tây và tộc Kubochi chăn nuôi gia súc ở phía đông, và mỗi bên đều có các chi tộc nhỏ ủng hộ mình. Phần còn lại của vùng đất thì không có người ở."

"Có chuyện gì với nó à?" Hinata hỏi.

"Vùng nội địa là nơi đất bỏ hoang cằn cỗi." Sasuke nghiêng đầu. "Tuy nhiên hẻm núi lại là nơi trú ẩn tốt."

Shikamaru nhìn anh. "Cậu đã tới đó rồi à?"

"Một lần. Orochimaru khi ấy đang tuyển mộ." Sasuke nghe có vẻ dửng dưng – hiển nhiên là anh ta cho rằng công việc đó thấp kém với mình.

"Cậu có tìm thấy ai không?" Hinata không thể không hỏi.

Sasuke liếc nhìn cô. "Không có ai đặc biệt."

Yên lặng một hồi. "Ờ thì," Shikamaru lên tiếng, "bọn họ không nổi tiếng bởi nhẫn giả của mình. Có lẽ họ chỉ có một hay hai gia tộc sử dụng chakra."

"Một thôi. Nếu như cậu muốn gọi như thế. Có khoảng chục người với chakra chỉ đủ để tạo một vật thế thân."

Shikamaru và Hinata nhìn anh chằm chằm. "Tôi đã điều tra kĩ lưỡng," anh chỉ nói vậy.

"Thế còn những vùng đất khác thì sao?" Hinata vẫn bền bỉ.

Thêm một lần nữa Sasuke trả lời cô, ít khiên nhẫn hơn. "Băng quốc thì lạnh. Kim quốc thì giàu có. Xà quốc thì nổi tiếng với rắn. Thát quốc thì...đầy rái cá."

Shikamaru nhìn sang phía cô. Gương mặt u ám kịch hóa của anh giễu nhại lại Sasuke, và mặc dù không cố ý nhưng Hinata suýt nữa thì bật cười to.

"Những lãnh thổ vô chủ thì bị ám."

Nụ cười của Hinata héo dần đi, và Shikamaru nheo mắt nhìn. "Cái gì cơ?"

Sasuke vẫn với giọng điệu đó, như thể điều này chẳng mấy thú vị hơn Thát quốc. "Đó là nhà của những hồn ma. Những linh hồn không siêu thoát."

"Tôi chưa từng nghe về nó," Shikamaru phản đối. "Tôi nghĩ rằng những vùng đất vô chủ chỉ đơn giản là vô dụng. Đất xấu, không có nước. Chẳng có ma nào muốn chúng."

"Chẳng ma nào muốn là bởi chúng bị nguyền rủa. Cây cối không mọc được ở đó, sông ngòi thì cạn khô. Đồng thời cũng chẳng có cả mùa. Không có mưa, tuyết hay nắng."

Sự im lặng của Shikamaru khiến cho Hinata tin rằng những khẳng định này là thật. Cô rướn mình về phía trước, bị chiếm trọn bởi sự tò mò. "Cậu đã nói chuyện với nó bao giờ chưa?"

Sasuke nhìn, và cô gần như quá đỗi hồ hởi để thấy ngại ngùng. "Một linh hồn ấy," cô nói rõ hơn.

"Phần lớn họ sẽ gào thét hoặc là rền rĩ. Bọn đấy không hứng thú với việc nói chuyện." Anh ngừng một tẹo. "Có một linh hồn tụng kinh bằng ngôn ngữ lạ," anh bổ sung thêm.

Hinata lén nhìn về phía Shikamaru, anh đang cau mày ngẫm nghĩ, phải chăng là đang dự tính những hiểm họa tiềm tàng từ một vùng đất của những linh hồn giận dữ. Hay là những giải pháp khả thi cho vấn đề. Với chỉ số IQ 200, các hoạt động bên trong bộ não của Shikamaru là một bí ẩn đối với cô.

Đầu gối của Sasuke chạm vào cô khi anh thay đổi tư thế, và cô phạm phải sai lầm khi nhìn anh. Ánh mắt họ chạm nhau. Cô tự động liếc đi chỗ khác, thế rồi quay lại. Càng duy trì ánh nhìn với anh lâu càng khiến cho cô bất an và cuối cùng thì cô nhìn xuống tay mình.

Bằng một cách nào đó, Sasuke trông già dặn hơn, hoặc là cao lớn hơn. Chuyện anh đã từng đặt chân đến những châu lục kì lạ và trông thấy những thứ cô chỉ nghĩ là có trong truyền thuyết thật khiến cho người khác hổ thẹn là đã nói nhẹ. Đặt trong sự so sánh với kinh nhiệm của Sasuke và trí tuệ của Shikamaru thì cô thật nhạt nhòa và nhỏ bé. Những lời tự cổ vũ tinh thần về sự ngang bằng nhau khi trước giờ dường như thật ngốc nghếch. "Tớ nghĩ là mình sẽ đi ngủ," cô nói khẽ, "n-nếu như các cậu không phiền?"

Shikamaru chớp mắt, bừng tỉnh về thực tại và nở nụ cười. "Không sao, tất nhiên rồi." anh nói khi bước xuống khỏi giường. Rồi anh hất đầu về phía Sasuke, người nhướn một bên chân mày theo kiểu 'cậu-vừa-mới-ám-hiệu-ra-lệnh-tôi-thật-đấy-hả?', nhưng rồi cũng đứng dậy.

"Hẹn gặp cậu ngày mai, Hinata," Shikamaru nói, và Sasuke ngó lại nhìn cô theo kiểu 'Ngủ ngon' chán chường.

Hinata cười yếu ớt đáp lại bọn họ, thế nhưng giờ thì cô đã hiểu một điều về Sasuke rồi. Có lẽ anh thờ ơ với tất cả mọi thứ đến mức đó là bởi anh đã trông thấy toàn bộ chúng trước đây rồi. Chẳng có gì khiến cho anh ngạc nhiên bởi vì không còn gì đáng bất ngờ nữa.

Cánh cửa khép lại sau lưng họ, và Hinata ngồi đó một lát trước khi sửa soạn nằm xuống. Ngay khi sắp kê đầu xuống gối, cô muộn màng nhận ra rằng Sasuke vừa mới chỉ ở đây lúc trước. Và cả Shikamaru, nơi cuối giường. Họ đã ngồi ở đây, nơi cô ngủ. Cô ngồi thẳng dậy, xấu hổ vì điều này khiến cho bản thân lúng túng.

Trong một nỗ lực nhỏ tuyệt vọng, cô hình dung ra trong đầu một danh mục những điểm mạnh của mình, tuy nhiên, chống lại chính ý muốn của cô, chúng mau chóng tan biến thành những nhược điểm. Bản danh mục lởn vởn trong tâm trí cô cho đến khi cô hoàn toàn nản lòng. Nhưng rồi Hinata cũng đủ mệt nhoài để thiếp ngủ.

;;

Sasuke mười hai tuổi và đang ngày càng xung khắc khi Naruto lay cậu dậy vào giữa đêm khuya trong nhiệm vụ của họ.

Cậu thấy mệt mỏi. Đó là một ngày dài, và cậu vừa mới quay trở lại từ phiên gác. Trong thoáng chốc cậu cân nhắc chuyện kháng cự và mặc kệ Naruto, nhưng rồi lí trí lại rằng nếu có cái quái gì đó mà Naruto muốn, hắn ta sẽ cứ tiếp tục làm phiền cho đến khi cậu chú ý. "Cái gì," cậu càu nhàu.

Naruto thoáng im lặng, và Sasuke thoáng nghĩ rằng có thể hắn ta chỉ di chuyển xung quanh trong giấc ngủ - điều đó đã từng xảy ra. Nhưng rồi cậu chàng tóc vàng lên tiếng. "Cậu có.." Naruto bắt đầu. "Cậu có bao giờ nghĩ về nó không?"

Sasuke ấn gót bàn tay lên mắt. "Về _cái gì_ cơ," cậu lẩm bẩm, kiệt sức và bực mình.

Giọng Naruto nhỏ hơn bình thường, và nghe xa xăm hơn thực tế. "Bồ biết đấy." Cậu ta còn nhỏ giọng hơn nữa. "Chuyện ấy."

Theo phản xạ, Sasuke liếc mắt sang bên trái, kiểm tra Kakashi; tuy nhiên thầy của họ đang ở bên ngoài, theo ca trực. Sakura đã quyết định sẽ mang lều của mình – cô vẫn chưa thoải mái với việc ở cùng lều với ba người phái nam. Kakashi hiểu, và không động chạm tới vấn đề.

Vậy nên chỉ có cậu và Naruto. Như thường lệ.

Nếu như bình thường thì Sasuke sẽ lầm bầm một câu chửi và quay lại ngủ, kệ xác nỗ lực ngu ngốc của Naruto trong việc bắt chuyện. Nhưng lần này, cậu ta cảm thấy khác. Giọng Naruto nghe vẻ nghiêm túc. Sasuke nhận ra rằng đây chính là Thời khắc. Một trải nhiệm gắn kết. Naruto muốn nói chuyện với cậu về một mối quan tâm chung. Và mặc dù chưa từng thừa nhận nhưng Sasuke vẫn cảm thấy một mối bạn bè với Naruto vào những lúc thế này. Tuy nhiên thì chủ đề của cuộc nói chuyện thật vụng về. Cậu chẳng thấy _không_ thoải mái, thế nhưng chắc chắn là cậu cũng không mấy dễ chịu. Dù không rõ tại sao mình lại nói thế, nhưng rốt cuộc Sasuke cũng bảo, "Có."

Naruto lại cựa quậy xung quanh. "Không phải là Sakura, phải không?" Cậu ta hỏi sau một lát.

"Không," Sasuke nói.

Thế nhưng đó là một lời nói dối. Cậu đã từng nghĩ về Sakura như vậy, hơn cả một lần. Dù sao thì cô cũng thu hút. Tuy nhiên cậu sẽ không nói điều đó cho Naruto. Có lẽ là do tôn trọng hay gì đó.

"Thế Ino thì sao?" Naruto hỏi.

"Ino làm màu quá," Sasuke nói ngay tắp lự. Thật ra đấy là điều đầu tiên nảy ra trong đầu khi cậu nghĩ về Ino; quá đỗi hung hăng, quá đỗi phiền nhiễu. Quá đỗi xông xáo. Đặc biệt là về vẻ ngoài của cô. Cô đang trong một chế độ ăn kiêng thường xuyên, và phải đảm bảo rằng ai cũng biết về chuyện đó. Cô không đủ hấp dẫn để có thể phiền toái đến vậy. Ừ thì, trừ phi người ta trừ ra mặt hách dịch, khó chịu của cô nàng. Và hẳn là tự tin cũng là một dạng quyến rũ. "Cậu ta ổn," cậu công nhận.

"Còn Tenten?" Naruto hỏi tiếp. Sasuke không cần phải nghĩ ngợi nhiều. "Cũng được.". Không tốt cũng chẳng dở. Thân hình trung bình, gương mặt trung bình khá.

Naruto rơi vào im lặng, và Sasuke không trách cậu ta. Sakura, Ino và Tenten là những cô gái đồng trang lứa duy nhất mà họ quen biết. Bọn họ thường không hay giao thiệp với người dân thường, và Đội Tám khá khép kín. Mặc dù vậy...

Như thể đi theo dòng suy nghĩ của cậu, Naruto bất chợt nói. "Thế còn Hinata thì sao?"

Hinata. Của tộc Hyuga. Cậu biết tên cô, và chỉ đến thế. Chắc chắn là trước đây cậu chưa bao giờ cho rằng cô hấp dẫn. Cậu hình dung ra trong đầu một hình ảnh, và cau mày. Không có gì nhiều lắm để làm việc đó. Mớ quần áo thùng thình đã che khuất thân hình của cô dùng trông nó có thế nào. Gương mặt cô trông...xinh, nhưng không quá đẹp. "Hơi đơn giản," cậu chỉ nói thế.

"Còn..." Naruto vận não. "Chị của Gaara. Temari ấy."

Cô nàng cao cao tóc vàng à? Sasuke nhướn mày. Đến đây thì cậu thực sự bí. Naruto bồi thêm nhanh chóng. "Ý tớ là...cô ấy rất nóng bỏng. Cô nàng có..." cậu ta bỏ lửng, và Sasuke có thể nghe thấy cậu ta hơi chuyển động, tay làm một điệu bộ nào đó.

"Trong này đang tối om. Tôi không nhìn thấy cậu đang làm cái quái gì đâu." Sasuke nói thẳng thừng.

"Ồ. Được rồi." Naruto nói ngập ngừng. "Ừm...ngực ấy. Cô ấy có ngực chuẩn."

Phải, Sasuke miễn cưỡng thừa nhận với bản thân, đúng là như vậy. Thế nhưng cậu không nói gì.

Một hồi lâu không thấy Naruto lên tiếng và Sasuke cho rằng cậu ta đã ngủ. Sasuke không trách cậu ta – cậu đã không tạo điều kiện cho Naruto, trong việc nói chuyện. Nhưng Naruto trông chờ vào điều gì? "Ổn" và "Cũng được" là tất cả những cậu ta có thể moi ra được từ Sasuke. Đây là cách mà cậu diễn đạt bản thân mình. Cậu nghĩ rằng cuộc hội thoại này không phải là một thất bại hoàn toàn và sắp sửa chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Cậu đã gần rơi vào trạng thái đó mấy phút sau, nhưng rồi Naruto lại lay cậu. "Tớ thật sự thích Sakura," cậu ta thì thầm. Nghe có vẻ mơ màng.

Sasuke đảo mắt, hất tay Naruto ra. "Ừ. Tôi biết."

"Nhưng cô ấy lại thích cậu." Naruto nhấn mạnh trong cơn buồn ngủ.

"Tôi không thích cậu ta, dobe," Sasuke nhẫn nại nói.

"Ồ. Được rồi." Naruto ngáp rõ to, và nằm xoay người lại. "Ngủ ngon, Sasuke."

Sasuke chỉ nhắm mắt lại. Nhưng vì một nguyên do nào đó giấc ngủ không đến với cậu. Cậu nằm đó mấy phút đồng hồ, tự hỏi rằng có chuyện gì. Có thể là lại cái vụ tôn trọng nhau kì cục đó. Có thể là cậu thấy tội lỗi vì nói dối Naruto. Hiển nhiên là cậu đã từng nghĩ về Sakura một hay hai lần, nhưng như cậu đã bảo, cậu không thích cô nàng. Không thích như kiểu Naruto.

Vậy thì chắc Naruto và cậu là bạn bè. Cậu có thể thừa nhận đến thế. Và có thể cậu không thật sự ưa ý tưởng mất đi tình bạn đó.Thế nhưng cậu sẽ không chơi đẹp chỉ bởi vì bọn họ bàn chuyện về gái – cậu vẫn còn có những mục tiêu xa hơn việc làm bạn chí cốt của Naruto. Dẫu vậy, điều duy nhất mà cậu có thể làm là để cho Naruto có Sakura. Cậu ta đã quyết định như vậy, giữa một đêm khuya khi đang trong nhiệm vụ, khi đang mười hai tuổi và vẫn đang bị giằng xé dữ dội: nếu như không thể tử tế với Naruto, nếu như bọn họ buộc phải đối đầu, chí ít thì cậu cũng sẽ tránh xa ra khỏi người mà Naruto yêu.

Thế nhưng điều này cũng lại là một lời nói dối.

;;

Hinata bước ra khỏi phòng của cô vào buổi sáng, tóc còn rối và ánh mắt mơ màng. Cô lịch sự chào hai người họ, và đôi mắt cô đảo về phía Sasuke; nhận thấy anh đang nhìn mình, cô đỏ ửng mặt và quay đi, lướt lưỡi qua đôi môi khô.

Cô không phải là người con gái xinh đẹp nhất anh từng thấy. Nhưng anh vẫn nhận thức được cách mà hàng mi của cô phủ bóng xuống đôi gò má dưới ánh nắng mai.

Sasuke tự hỏi rằng cô sẽ làm gì nếu như anh liếm môi hộ cô.

Anh đồ rằng cô sẽ để cho anh làm thế.

;;

 _*Bài hoa (Hanafuda): một loại bài Nhật có nhiều cách chơi_

 _*Đánh bạc (_ _Chō Han):_ _ở đây là một loại hình cờ bạc dùng xúc xắc, xuất hiện trong nhiều bộ phim về xã hội đen/yakuza_

 _*Thát quốc: Vùng đất Rái cá (chú thích của dịch giả)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The manga belongs to Kishi and the original story belongs to** **FanficMonster101** **.**

"Chúng ta đã nhanh hơn dự kiến," thuyền trưởng Sencho nhận định. Hinata ngước lên khỏi những con sóng đang vỗ vào mạn thuyền rồi hướng thẳng mắt nhìn về phía ông chỉ, nơi chân trời. "Chắc là ta sẽ tới nơi vào sáng sớm mai."

Sasuke và Shikamaru lại chơi bài tiếp, nhưng lần này thì Hinata rút lui không chơi. Cô tự nhủ rằng không phải do mình muốn né tránh hai người họ. Chỉ là cô muốn hít thở khí trời.

Mặt trời bắt đầu lặn, và cô nhận thấy hơi ấm trên gương mặt mình. Mùi cá mặn mòi đã không còn khiến cô khó chịu nữa, cũng như những chuyển động nhịp nhàng, đôi khi không mấy êm đềm của con tàu giờ đây đã thật tự nhiên. Bây giờ cô đã hiểu tại sao người ta có thể sống cả đời như thế này.

"Cô đã bao giờ đến đó chưa?" vị thuyền trưởng nói, hơi đẩy bánh lái thuyền về bên phải.

"Tôi đã..." mất một tẹo để những từ ngữ lọt vào tâm trí cô. "Đâu cơ ạ?"

Thuyền trưởng mỉm cười kiên nhẫn. "Thủy quốc ấy mà."

"Ồ! Không đâu. Tôi mới chỉ nghe nói thôi."

"Vậy thì chắc chắn đó sẽ là một trải nhiệm thú vị đến không ngờ đấy. Kinoko là một điểm đến xinh xắn. Dân chúng tử tế, đường phố lại sạch sẽ. Ngày mai chúng ta sẽ không có nhiều thời gian để thăm thú đâu, nhưng trên đường về thì ta sẽ dừng chân tại đó và nghỉ ngơi."

"Liệu nó có giống như đảo lớn không?" Hinata nói ra câu hỏi trong thâm tâm cô hàng ngày trời nay. Những câu truyện rùng rợn mà bọn trẻ con hay kể cho nhau nghe về Làng sương mù, ngôi làng nơi xác chết nằm thành đống trước cửa nhà và những kẻ rạch cổ người khác chẳng vì nguyên cớ gì, giờ đây chúng quay trở lại tác động lên cô thật mạnh mẽ.

"Nếu về mặt địa lí thì có thể cho là vậy. Thế nhưng Kinoko khá khép kín. Về chuyện canh nông, bọn họ không cần phải can dự với những hòn đảo khác. Tất nhiên là trong quá khứ thì..."

Hinata chờ đợi, nhưng ông không nói gì tiếp.

Điều đã lởn vởn trong tâm trí cô suốt những năm qua, là truyện về những trận tử chiến. Ngày ấy chúng từng là thứ truyện kinh dị hãi hùng nhất đối với cô, giờ hóa ra lại là những chuyện duy nhất có thật. Hinata hình dung chính mình là một học viên Học viện Làng sương mù trong những năm "Sương mù đẫm máu", và cảm thấy vừa muốn cự tuyệt vừa bị mê hoặc bởi ý nghĩ ấy.

Liệu cô có mạnh mẽ hơn, hay là yếu đuối hơn vì thế? Hay chỉ đơn giản là cô sẽ bỏ mạng? Liệu cô có còn níu giữ được chút tỉnh táo nào không? Nếu như được lựa chọn tiếp tục để trở thành một ninja hạ đẳng , khi cận kề với cái chết, liệu cô có quyết định làm vậy không? Liệu gia tộc của cô, bố của cô có thậm chí để cho cô lựa chọn không?

"Cô sẽ thích nó thôi," thuyền trưởng vui vẻ nói. "Có rất nhiều chốn mua sắm đấy."

;;

Lần này thì Sasuke thắng, Shikamaru lấy làm ấn tượng, nhưng chỉ là hơi hơi thôi. Anh biết rằng Sasuke rất thông minh. Thật ra, anh biết chính xác chỉ số IQ của hắn ta. Anh đã nghiên cứu một chút về hắn ta, khi họ bám đuổi hắn lần đầu.

Shikamaru giao nộp một vài đồng mà không hề phàn nàn, thế rồi nằm dài ra. "Chúng ta nên gửi một con ưng cho Hokage."

"Ta chẳng có gì để báo cáo."

"Ề. Bà đấy thích được cập nhật đều đặn." Câu này về bản chất là hoàn toàn không đúng – Tsunade chẳng _thích_ thế và thường xuyên càm ràm về việc phải đọc chúng, tuy nhiên bà vẫn khăng khăng rằng mình nên nắm bắt được tình hình. Đặc biệt là với "nhiệm vụ cỡ này". Tức là, nếu như anh không nhầm, "nhiệm vụ liên can đến những tên cựu tội phạm nguy hiểm."

Anh sắp sửa lôi mình dậy khỏi sàn nhà và hỏi thuyền trưởng về việc sử dụng một con chim đưa thư, thế nhưng một tiếng nổ khẽ đồng thời với một đám khói đã chặn anh lại. Anh xoay người sang nhìn Sasuke, người đang viết nguệch ngoạc một bức thư ngắn, một con chim ưng đậu trên vai anh ta.

"Cậu đã giao kèo bằng máu," Shikamaru nói, thoáng ngạc nhiên. "Với chim ưng à."

Sasuke liếc nhìn anh, và Shikamaru hơi nhíu mày lại. "Tôi tưởng rằng là rắn."

"Tôi cũng có thể triệu hồi cả rắn." Sasuke quay trở về với bản báo cáo của mình. Con ưng quan sát Shikamaru, chớp mắt. Cặp mắt hổ phách của nó dán vào gương mặt anh với sự chú tâm thiên bẩm của loài dã thú. Shikamaru liếc xéo nó, nhưng ngoài việc giật giật cánh trái ra thì con chim hoàn toàn bất động.

Cuộn tấm giấy da lại, Sasuke đút nó vào chiếc hộp kim loại cột sau lưng con chim, sau đó đậy chặt. Con chim ưng vỗ cánh, bật nhảy khỏi vai Sasuke và tung cánh, bay vút lên rời khỏi khoang tàu.

"Hử. Thiệt tình." Shikamaru lẩm bẩm sau một lúc, rồi khép mắt lại. Anh không thoải mái như khi ở bên Chouji hay Naruto, hay thậm chí là cả Ino; đáng nhẽ anh sẽ nằm ườn ra sàn trong tư thế thả lỏng, nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức, thế nhưng anh không thể đẩy lui được những thớ cơ bắp căng lên trong mình. Anh không chắc rằng có bao giờ mình _thoải mái_ được với Sasuke. Tuy vậy, anh vẫn coi trọng sự yên tĩnh. Chouji, Ino và Naruto thường hay muốn trò chuyện. Sasuke thì có vẻ căm ghét những cuộc hội thoại.

Anh sẽ dành thời gian cho việc tận hưởng sự im lặng, thế nhưng mệnh lệnh là mệnh lệnh và anh buộc phải moi móc một chút. Để tìm ra thứ, nếu như có bất cứ thứ gì, mà Sasuke đang âm mưu. Anh đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để hành động. "À mà có chuyện gì với cậu và Hinata thế?" anh hỏi cái trần nhà.

"Không có gì hết."

Một câu trả lời điển hình, nhưng bằng cách nào đó vẫn đáng thất vọng. Anh còn chẳng biết mình đang trông đợi điều gì – hiển nhiên là Sasuke chẳng hề dễ dàng tiếp cận.

"Ừa. Tất nhiên rồi. Tôi tin cậu."

"Hn."

Shikamaru thở dài. "Đấy chỉ là xoáy thôi. Thật tình là tôi không tin cậu."

"Tôi biết."

"Thế thì..."

"Sao tự nhiên lại tò mò vậy hả Nara?"

"Ờ thì...cậu biết đấy. Tôi đã nhìn thấy hai người. Trong nhiệm vụ bữa trước. Và bây giờ thì cậu lại chẳng nói năng gì mấy với cô ấy."

"Tôi bắt buộc phải nói chuyện với cô ấy à?"

"Không, chắc là không. Tuy nhiên bình thường thì chí ít người ta cũng sẽ nói mấy lời với bồ cũ."

"Vậy cậu cũng 'nói mấy lời' với đám bồ cũ của cậu à?"

"Làm gì có. Ý tôi là bồ cũ ấy."

Sự im lặng từ phía Sasuke cũng là dễ hiểu.

Shikamaru đã nhận ra vấn đề. "Thôi được. Cậu túm thóp được tôi rồi."

"Dù gì đi chăng nữa thì Hinata cũng không phải bồ cũ của tôi."

Shikamaru cố gắng để mà không căng thẳng quá. Không phải bồ cũ à? Vậy có phải là vẫn còn đang? Có phải cuối cùng thì Sasuke cũng chuẩn bị nói cho anh một điều gì đó đáng giá? "Thế thì cô ấy là gì?"  
"Một người đồng đội."

Không hề. 'Đáng giá' là kì vọng quá nhiều. "Phải rồi. Và hai người có phải là...đồng đội...lúc cô ấy và Naruto đến với nhau không?"

"Phải. Cũng như cậu thôi."

"...Cậu hiểu ý tôi mà." Shikamaru nhăn mặt. Anh có thể nói dối, tuy nhiên anh không giỏi trong việc khiến người khác phun ra bí mật của họ. Sự tuyệt nhiên thiếu cởi mở cảm xúc của Sasuke vượt tầm những gì anh có thể làm. Anh lo ngại rằng giờ mọi thứ nghe có vẻ như một cuộc hỏi cung, và đổi hướng. "Cậu biết đấy, tôi chỉ đang lo lắng cho Naruto thôi. Cậu ấy là chỗ bạn bè."

"Ồ, chỉ vậy thôi à." Shikamaru hé mở một bên mí mắt và nhìn về phía Sasuke, người vẫn kiệm lời như thường lệ. "Vậy thì không cần phải lo, Nara. Naruto và tôi là bạn bè chí cốt."

Shikamaru nhắm mắt lại một lần nữa, thế nhưng lời phát biểu khác thường ấy gợi nhớ cho anh về một điều gì đó, và anh suy đi tính lại nó trong đầu mình suốt mấy tiếng đồng hồ sau.

;;

Vào bữa tối, Sasuke ngồi xuống bên cạnh Hinata. Cô liếc nhìn anh, đôi mắt mở to, và Shikamaru nhất thời ngừng lại, đôi đũa đưa nửa chừng đến miệng.

Sasuke chẳng bị ảnh hưởng bởi sự lúng túng của họ, anh nhai trong yên lặng, và sau rốt thì họ cũng tiếp tục ăn uống.

;;

Khi bọn họ cập bến Kinoko sáng ngày hôm sau, thuyền trưởng có vẻ phân tâm, còn không màng khiển trách thủy thủ đoàn khi một thùng hàng rớt khỏi tấm lưới xuống nước. "Thôi thì mò nó lên đi," ông nói, xua tay trước lời xin lỗi của một thủy thủ sợ sệt.

Lời lí giải cho sự xao lãng của ông trở nên rõ ràng khi hai bóng hình xuất hiện từ một trong những cửa tiệm dọc bến cảng và bắt đầu tiến về phía con tàu. Thuyền trưởng Sencho vươn mình ra đằng trước, một nụ cười đã ở trên gương mặt ông. "Kamome," ông cất lời chào khi hai người phụ nữ đến nơi.

Người cao hơn trong số họ - Hinata có thể nhận thấy bà khá là cao – gật đầu thân tình. "Ozora." Vậy nhưng nụ cười tủm tỉm của bà thì cũng hệt như ông.

Người thấp hơn, một cô bé nhỏ hơn họ nhiều, thì liếc mắt nhìn lơ đễnh xung quanh, vẩn vơ, chẳng để tâm vào một thứ gì nhất định. Con bé trông có vẻ gì đó giống người phụ nữ cao lớn, nhưng chỉ là thấp thoáng. Trong khi bà Kamome có một mái tóc vàng sẫm, từa tựa nâu mà cũng không hẳn, cùng với ánh nhìn mỏi mệt nhưng hiền dịu trong đôi mắt xanh biển thì màu tóc cô bé sáng hơn, gần như bạch kim, và đôi mắt tròn của nó sáng lấp lánh, gần như một thứ màu xanh khác thường.

Kamome kéo con bé theo bà, và hai người họ trèo lên ván cầu. Bà liếc nhìn cả ba người họ, thận trọng quan sát, sau đó chú tâm vào vị thuyền trưởng. Bọn họ không ôm lấy nhau, thế nhưng Hinata vẫn đảo mắt đi chỗ khác. Cách mà họ nhìn nhau mang vẻ thân mật và riêng tư, và cô không nghĩ rằng mình nên nhìn.

Hai người khẽ trao đổi một lúc, và rồi thuyền trưởng Sencho quay về phía cô bé. "Còn con chim biển bé nhỏ của tôi thì thế nào rồi?" Ông nói to, mừng vui. Ông vòng tay ôm con bé và nó gần như rú lên sung sướng khi được nhấc lên và xoay vòng. Ngay khi được đặt xuống đất nó liền luôn miệng liến thoắng trong khi thuyền trưởng tỏ vẻ thích thú. Bất ngờ, cô bé xoay người và chỉ vào nhóm shinobi làng Konoha, và ông cười. "Này ba người, lại đây, hãy gặp những người phụ nữ của tôi!" Ông vẫy tay ra hiệu, và bị bà Kamome véo cho phát.

Họ làm theo. Ở phía bên trái cô, Hinata nghe thấy Shikamaru gây ra một âm thanh nhỏ, cam chịu. Cô cũng hi vọng rằng không phải bọn họ đang bị khoe khoang như một màn trình diễn lấy lòng.

Cô bé con nhợt nhạt gần như nhẩy cẫng lên khi họ tới. Ông Sencho giới thiệu họ, và bà Kamome lịch sự gật đầu với từng người. Họ chào hỏi xã giao, thế nhưng bị xao lãng bởi con bé đang gần như phát cuồng, người được ông Sencho mô tả là "chuyên gia gây rối, Umidori". Nó khẽ nghiêng đầu về phía họ, thế rồi lo lắng nhìn Kamome xin phép. Bà Kamome ngập ngừng gật đầu, và nó xông về phía Sasuke.

Trong một khoảng khắc, Hinata đã nghĩ rằng con bé định hôn anh – nhưng nó dừng lại ngay trước mặt anh. Nó nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi mắt anh, và anh nhìn thẳng lại, không suy chuyển. Cũng đột ngột như thế, con bé xoay sang đối diện với Shikamaru, và cũng tương tự bước sát lại gần gương mặt anh. Shikamaru, không như Sasuke, lui lại chỉ một mi li khoảng cách, nhíu mày không mấy thoải mái. Một nụ cười thoáng trên môi Umidori, thế rồi cô bé đối mặt với Hinata, và toàn bộ tầm nhìn của cô bị nuốt trọn bởi một màu xanh đến sửng sốt. _Như thể Naruto_ , Hinata mơ hồ nghĩ, nhưng cặp mắt của Umidori thì xoay vần với một niềm phấn khích điên cuồng. Làm thế nào mà chỉ mới lúc trước trông chúng có vẻ mơ màng và lơ đãng nhỉ? Thế rồi Hinata được ôm, đôi cánh tay mảnh khảnh vòng qua eo cô và mái tóc sáng màu dúi vào cằm cô.

"Umidori," bà Kagome la rầy, nhưng Hinata thì thầm "không sao cả," với một nụ cười dè dặt. Hẳn nhiên là con bé không có ý xấu – thế nhưng nó có vẻ kì cục. Có điều gì đó không ổn với nó.

Umidori buông cô ra, lùi bước, và Hinata bỗng nhận thấy sự thay đổi bất chợt – tư thế của nó thoải mái, nụ cười thoáng phai mờ, và đôi mắt vắng đi sự tập trung. Con bé đã không còn chú ý đến bọn họ, thật ra còn có vẻ như hoàn toàn không hề nhận thấy bọn họ ở đó.

Họ quay về phía ông Sencho cho một lời lí giải, tuy nhiên ông chỉ cười, dường như không thấy có gì kì lạ trong cách hành xử đó. Vậy là bà Kamome buộc phải giải thích, bà hắng giọng. "Các bạn hãy bỏ qua cho con bé. Nó...à, thường rất bình thản. Đôi khi tính khí của nó như vậy, khi con bé gặp người lạ. Thứ lỗi cho tôi nếu như con bé làm phiền các bạn." Cái người có vẻ buồn phiền ở đây là Kamome, nhưng ông Sencho thì bật cười. "Ba người này hử? Bọn họ là nhẫn giả mà, Kamome, chẳng gì có khả năng làm họ nao núng đâu." Chắc là không phải cố ý, nhưng ánh mắt ông dừng lại chỗ Sasuke.

Không đúng, Hinata thầm nghĩ, thế nhưng không nói ra. Cô cũng ngó về phía Sasuke, tự hỏi rằng có phải anh là hình dung người ta nghĩ đến khi tưởng tượng về nhẫn giả. Ngay cả bây giờ anh cũng đang đứng bất động, cử chỉ ở đâu đó giữa chán ngán và thù địch, bầu không khí quanh anh nằm giữa trầm ổn và băng giá.

Giờ thì ông Sencho bèn thông báo với họ. "Có một chút thay đổi trong kế hoạch. Chúng ta sẽ có thêm một hành khách là Umidori. Tôi sẽ chịu trách nhiệm về nó, nhưng có lẽ thỉnh thoảng con bé sẽ muốn ra chỗ các bạn. Nếu như mọi người thấy phiền..."

Trước khi bất cứ ai trong họ kịp trả lời, bà Kamome đã lên tiếng. "Tôi lấy làm tiếc nếu có bất kì bất tiện nào. Thế nhưng con bé cứ nài nỉ xin đi thăm phần mộ của gia đình. Thường thì nó sẽ thăm viếng vào thời điểm muộn hơn trong năm, nhưng mấy tuần gần đây nó lại nói liên hồi về chuyện đó. Tôi không thể dừng được trừ phi nó được phép đi." Bà Kamome quay lại phía thuyền trưởng, trầm giọng xuống. "Em xin lỗi, Ozora à. Em biết đó không phải là những gì chúng ta đã dự tính..."

Giọng thuyền trưởng nói với bà thậm chí còn trầm hơn, trong khi siết hai tay bà trong tay ông. Hinata hiểu ra rằng mối quan hệ giữa hai người còn sâu sắc hơn những gì ông bộc lộ ra – đó là chuyện họ đã từng làm, là chuyến viếng thăm mộ phần này. Đó là truyền thống. Là việc trong nhà.

Thuyền trưởng nhìn họ một lần nữa. "Nếu như mọi người không muốn bị Umidori quấy rầy thì tôi có thể bảo nó để các bạn yên."

Shikamaru cười mệt mỏi. "Không cần phải lo. Con bé sẽ không làm phiền chúng tôi đâu." Ánh nhìn trong mắt anh để lại ấn tượng rằng anh mới vừa chấp thuận để bị nướng chín từ từ hàng năm trời trên ngọn lửa. Hai người thường dân mỉm cười, ông Sencho hài lòng, Kamome cảm kích. Ở phía sau, Umidori đang xoay vòng một cách chậm rãi, đôi mắt nó cố định vào những thứ không có ở đó.

;;

Thủy thủ đoàn phản ứng với sự hiện diện của Umidori trong một niềm vui thích. Hinata thắc mắc, có phần tàn nhẫn, rằng liệu Umidori có nhận được lời cảnh báo về đám đàn ông giống như cô không, và kể cả thế thì nó có hiểu hay không. (Rồi cô cảm thấy hổ thẹn bởi Umidori không thể nào quá mười hai hay mười ba. Cô bất ngờ về sự khắc nghiệt đến kinh hoàng trong suy nghĩ của mình, cho rằng chúng quá kinh tởm để mà lí giải, và vùi kín chúng.)

Umidori tươi cười, nhảy nhót và bật cười to như những cô bé khác, thế nhưng có một điều gì đó...thiếu sót. Con bé như thể ở trong thế giới của riêng nó, nơi vắng đi những lôgic và nguyên tắc thông thường. Ban đầu thì nó đứng ở thành tàu, quan sát bóng chị mình vẫy tay trên bến cảng càng ngày càng nhỏ dần, cho đến khi mất hút. Chỉ sau vài tiếng là con bé tìm đến Hinata và đồng đội của cô. Trong suốt khoảng thời gian này nó không thốt lấy một tiếng.

Con bé gặp phải những cái nhìn bối rối trong khi đang diễn kịch câm bắt chước động tác bay lên. Một cách nôn nóng, nó quạt tay mình mạnh hơn và chỉ lên trên, nhưng ba người họ chịu thua. Sau cùng thì Umidori trèo lên lưng Hinata và chỉ vào cái tổ quạ. "À," Hinata nói nhỏ, nhẹ nhõm bởi cuối cùng thì cũng hiểu ra điều con bé muốn. Cô đẩy con bé lên cao hơn trên lưng mình, nhè nhẹ điều chỉnh lại nắm tay của nó để cô không bị ngộp thở, rồi leo lên cột buồm, lúng túng nở nụ cười với ông lão trên bao lơn khi họ chạm tới đỉnh và Umidori trèo xuống khỏi lưng cô. Ông ta chỉ cười và xoa đầu Umidori.

Hinata kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, có phần lúng túng, trong khi Umidori kiễng chân hết cỡ và dang hai tay ra như một chú chim biển. Vài lần cô bé ngó lại nhìn Hinata, vẻ rạng rỡ, rồi quay lại hướng về phía mặt trời. Khi đã thấy chán, con bé lại trèo lên lưng Hinata và chỉ xuống boong tàu. Hinata leo xuống, lần này chậm rãi hơn, và Umidori ôm chặt cô.

Chí ít thì điều tích cực là con bé kì lạ với làn da tái thu hút được tâm trí người ta. Sự tò mò và vui mừng của nó với những vật dụng thông thường thật dễ lây lan. Nó dành nhiều phút đồng hồ để xem xét bánh lái tàu, mặc kệ việc bị Thuyền trưởng thúc cùi chỏ khi ngáng đường ông. Hinata cũng bắt đầu bị hấp dẫn lây bởi cái bánh lái. Nó từ đâu ra? Thợ thủ công nào đã làm ra nó? Nó được làm từ loại gỗ nào – cũng giống như phần còn lại của chiếc tàu, hay là khác? Chính xác thì làm sao để tạo nên con tàu này? Bao nhiêu cây cối đã bị đốn để dựng nên nó?

Đây là những câu hỏi dành cho ai đó như Shikamaru, nhưng cô không mơ đến việc hỏi anh. Một cái liếc về phía anh cũng đủ thuyết phục cô rằng anh đang thấy tẻ ngắt. Bắt gặp ánh mắt của cô, anh nhướn một bên mày. "Cậu thấy con nhỏ thế nào?" anh hất đầu về hướng Umidori.

"Lạ lùng," Hinata nói không cần nghĩ. Đó là điều đầu tiên nảy ra trong đầu.

"Nó kì dị, hẳn rồi." anh xác nhận, rồi tựa vào chấn song. "Phiền phết đấy. Nói thật với cậu, tớ chưa bao giờ thực sự ưa bọn trẻ con."

"Cậu cũng chỉ là một đứa trẻ," Hinata nhắc anh cùng một nụ cười, "mới đây thôi."

Shikamaru nhún vai. "Không nhớ vụ đấy lắm."

"Cậu ta ngủ qua phần lớn thời gian ấy," Tiếng Sasuke vang lên từ sau lưng họ.

Hinata nửa quay lại, một tiếng khúc khích ngạc nhiên thoát khỏi miệng cô. _Sasuke nói giỡn_ , cô chậm rãi nhận ra. Anh đang ngồi trên thành tàu, và bỗng dưng cô hình dung ra một con sóng lớn làm rung chuyển tàu và đánh bay anh xuống biển. Đấy không phải là ý xấu – trong tâm thức cô, ý tưởng rằng Sasuke bị bất cứ cái gì đó đánh bay đi thật là lố bịch, và do vậy nên nó tiếu lâm. Thế rồi cô tưởng tượng ra Sasuke như một người _có thể_ bị một con sóng liệng xuống biển – một người bình thường. Một dân thường. Nếu như Sasuke được sinh ra trong một gia đình thứ dân...

Những suy nghĩ tiếp theo không hiểu sao làm trái tim cô nhói lên.

"Ha ha," Shikamaru kéo dài giọng. "Làm sao mà cậu biết được. Cậu còn đang bận hôn hít Naruto lúc ấy mà."

Sasuke lườm, và Shikamaru nhếch miệng cười đắc thắng. Tuy nhiên Hinata thì choáng váng. Ồ, cô nghĩ. Đúng là Naruto và mình có chung nụ hôn đầu.

Umidori nhảy tung tăng tới chỗ họ, cặp mắt nó sắc bén và lấp lánh. "Em chưa từng được hôn bao giờ," nó tuyên bố. Đây là lần đầu tiên nó nói chuyện trực tiếp với bọn họ, khiến cho họ ngạc nhiên đến câm nín trong một thoáng.

"Em nghe thấy từ tận đằng kia à?" cuối cùng thì Shikamaru nói.

"Không đâu ạ," Umidori vui vẻ bảo. Con bé nghiêng đầu về phía Shikamaru. "Nụ hôn đầu của anh là bao giờ vậy?"

Shikamaru có vẻ ngạc nhiên, rồi nhăn mặt và gãi gáy. "Lúc anh lớn hơn em," anh nói sau một tẹo. Ba người họ nhìn anh, và anh bình thản ngước lên nhìn trời, mặc kệ họ.

Umidori dán cặp mắt xanh rực sáng vào Hinata. "Nụ hôn đầu của chị là bao giờ vậy?"

Sự cộng hưởng giữa đề tài và phát hiện vừa rồi của cô và màu mắt như Naruto của Umidori làm Hinata chộn rộn, và cô bất giác đánh mắt về hướng Sasuke. Cô không dám chắc, nhưng hình như đôi mắt Umidori sáng lóe lên. "Cách đây không lâu lắm," cuối cùng thì cô trả lời bằng một tông giọng nhỏ hơn chủ định nhiều.

Nụ cười của Umidori đến lóa mắt. "Của em thì sẽ đặc biệt," nó nói bất chợt. Một sự thật không thể chối cãi.

;;

Umidori ngoan ngoãn ăn tối, tuy nhiên cũng đồng thời trộm mấy miếng từ đĩa của những người khác, nhanh như cắt, phun ra miếng ăn và cười vẻ vô tội mỗi khi có ai bắt được. Và giờ đây, con bé đang nói chuyện – chẳng với ai cả, với mọi người. Lần duy nhất Hinata được kêu đích danh là khi Umidori đặt ra những câu hỏi ("tối nay em ngủ với chị có được không ạ?") hay khi bình luận về vẻ ngoài của Hinata (con bé nhấc một lọn tóc của Hinata lên và bảo, vẻ tán dương, "Đẹp ghê") và ngoài ra thì Umidori luôn miệng nói những lời vô nghĩa với chính mình. Nó vừa đeo bám vừa xa cách. Hinata đồng thời khó chịu và lúng túng, và rồi thấy tội lỗi vì cảm thấy như vậy. Umidori chỉ đang tìm kiếm bạn đồng hành, và hiện thời đang gắn bó mình với cô. Nó chỉ muốn có một ai đấy lắng nghe, nuông chiều nó trong thế giới tưởng tượng của mình.

Hinata cố gắng trò chuyện tối đa với con bé, và chỉ khi sượt vai với nhau thì cô mới nhận ra rằng lại một lần nữa mình đang ngồi cạnh Sasuke.

Umidori khéo léo trèo ra khỏi chỗ ngồi và chen vào giữa hai người. Nó vòng tay qua tay Hinata, và rón rén lại gần Hinata hết mức có thể. Con bé im lặng, gần như trang nghiêm, và chỉ ăn trong đĩa mình. Khi Shikamaru, đã thu thập đủ lòng nhiệt thành, đề nghị chỉ cho nó một mánh chơi bài thì Umidori mỉm cười, nhưng không di chuyển.

;;

Sau bữa tối, Umidori theo họ xuống khoang tàu, và đầu tiên thì bắt chước Shikamaru, tùy tiện nằm ườn ra sàn, sau đó là Sasuke, đứng thẳng người và bất động. Khi đã phát chán thì nó buộc rồi tháo tóc đuôi ngựa của Shikamaru, nghịch tóc của anh, thậm chí có lúc còn thắt bím lại. Shikamaru tử tế chấp nhận, thế nhưng khi anh ngủ gục thì Umidori quay về với Sasuke, làm mặt xấu với anh trong khi anh theo dõi trong im lặng lạnh lùng.

Hinata ngạc nhiên vì sự trẻ con của nó, đó là một đặc trưng của những đứa bé nhỏ tuổi hơn. Tâm trí con bé là là thứ luôn thay đổi, bay biến đi và thiếu tập trung, chỉ đôi khi thú vị chút xíu. Con bé chỉ lên tiếng khi thấy phù hợp với mình, trong khi bỏ lửng giữa câu nói. Thi thoảng, nó bẵng đi hoàn toàn, mặc kệ tất cả mọi người và mọi thứ để thay vào đó là nơi chốn khác, những thứ và con người trong tưởng tượng. Hinata nhớ lại về những bệnh nhân trong bệnh viện tâm thần với lối hành xử tương tự - những người chưa phát triển đúng cách, người mắc khiếm khuyết, và những người nếm trải chấn thương sâu sắc. Dù chuyện gì đã xảy ra với con bé thì Hinata cũng cảm thấy niềm thôi thúc sâu sắc được quan tâm cho Umidori và trông thấy con bé hạnh phúc.

Rốt cuộc thì Umidori ngủ gục trên người Sasuke, người đang hành xử như nó không có ở đó, ngay cả khi nó đang gần như rũ xuống vai anh. Hinata lưỡng lự định di chuyển con bé – không phải, như cô tự nhủ với bản thân, là do cô đang né tránh Sasuke. Chỉ là Umidori trông có vẻ bình yên, gương mặt dãn ra, hơi cuộn mình vào người anh.

Hinata rụt rè tiến đến và quỳ gối trước mặt họ, dịu dàng lay Umidori dậy. Cô thề rằng Sasuke đang xoáy một lỗ sâu vào sọ cô bằng cái nhìn của anh, và cô lay con bé dứt khoát hơn. Umidori hít thở một hơi thật sâu, tiếp đến tạo nên một chuỗi những âm thanh ngái ngủ, cáu kỉnh. "Umidori, em phải đi ngủ," Hinata cố nài, thế nhưng nó không suy chuyển. Không còn có thể lảng tránh anh, cuối cùng thì Hinata liếc nhìn Sasuke, người đúng là đang theo dõi cô. Cô không lường trước được biểu cảm trên gương mặt anh. Thay vì vẻ trống rỗng thường lệ, đôi mày anh trĩu xuống và sít vào nhau, cặp mắt nheo lại. Đó là vẻ mặt cô không thể đoán biết được, tuy nhiên cô cam đoan rằng nó không hề tốt đẹp. Theo phản xạ cô muốn thoái lui, thế nhưng cô trụ vững lại nhờ sức mạnh thuần túy của lý trí. Đây không phải là lúc quay trở về thói cũ.

"Đây," Sasuke nói, và sự gần bên của giọng anh tấn công cô. Anh hất Umidori khỏi vai mình, không nhẹ nhàng mà cũng chẳng thô bạo, và Hinata bắt lấy khi nó ngã vào người cô.

"Cảm ơn cậu," Hinata lẩm bẩm, vất vả ôm lấy Umidori trong vòng tay mình, và đứng dậy. Không lường trước được sức nặng của cơ thể gần như chết giấc của Umidori, cô hơi chuệnh choạng, nhưng một bàn tay đặt lên vai đã giữ vững cô. Cô có thể cảm thấy máu dồn lên gò má mình, và lần thứ một nghìn trong đời nguyền rủa chúng. Cô không nhìn lên. Cô đoan chắc rằng mình không muốn xem xét vẻ mặt Sasuke quá gần. Cô điều chỉnh lại Umidori để có một cái cớ bước lùi lại.

"Ngủ ngon," Sasuke bình thản nói, đã quay đi khỏi cô.

"Ngủ ngon," Hinata lặp lại, lui về căn buồng nhỏ của cô. Cô nhẹ nhàng đặt Umidori lên giường, khép cửa lại sau lưng, và ấn mu bàn tay lạnh cóng của mình lên gò má nóng, xấu hổ và bức bối vì một điều gì đó khác, những cảm xúc khác không tên.

;;

Hinata tỉnh dậy bởi cảm giác về một bàn tay trên má cô. Trước khi có thể mở mắt, cô bé mắt xanh đã nhấn ngón tay mình lên mi mắt Hinata, cái chạm khẽ khàng nhất. "Chị và em," nó thầm thì, "có Dấu hiệu."

Mở một bên mắt, trong bóng tối, Hinata chỉ có thể lờ mờ nhìn ra gương mặt Umidori dù ở ngay sát gần. "Dấu hiệu ư?"

"Em nhìn thấy điều nằm bên dưới. Chị cũng thấy. Đúng không?" Đó không phải là một câu hỏi.

Bỗng dưng hoàn toàn tỉnh táo, Hinata tự hỏi liệu Umidori có biết về Bạch nhãn không, và bằng cách nào. Rồi cô tự hỏi rằng con bé cho là cô có "Dấu hiệu" kiểu gì. Khi cô im lặng một hồi, Umidori bỏ tay ra. "Khi nằm mơ, em thấy toàn bộ những ngày mai. Nhưng đôi khi em có thể làm vậy khi đang thức. Em cũng có thể tiên đoán được cho người ta nữa. Hôm nay em đã xem chị...em cố. Vào ban ngày thì khó hơn. Ban đêm là thời gian tuyệt vời để trông thấy các thứ, chị có nghĩ thế không?" Giọng Umidori nhất thời mơ màng và xa xăm. "Chị có muốn em xem cho chị bây giờ không?" nó hỏi một cách nghiêm trang.

"Chị...ừ thì, t-thôi được rồi," Hinata thì thầm, vẫn còn bất ngờ.

Umidori không nhúc nhích, và bằng cách nào đó Hinata cảm nhận được rằng đôi mắt sáng dị thường của nó đang mở to. Nếu như cố nheo mắt nhìn thì cô có thể trông thấy quầng sáng ma quái từ chúng. "Đừng để bị chúng cắt," nó nói với giọng nhỏ nhẹ, xa cách. "Ngươi người yếu đuối và máu đào. Giữ lấy cả bầu trời và biển cả, nhưng đừng tin cả hai. Biển cả không lạnh lẽo, nhưng lại tối tăm và sâu thẳm. Đừng bơi đi xa quá, hoặc sẽ bị chết chìm. Bầu trời sáng chói, nhưng chỉ vào ban ngày – đừng ở ngoài quá lâu sau nhập nhoạng, hoặc sẽ không thể thấy đường. Và nếu như đứng yên thì sẽ bị lũ chó săn nuốt chửng; hãy nghe sự lặng im của giống sơn ca. Bầu trời hôn ngọn núi, thế nhưng con sóng cắn lấy bờ. Một cái bóng ngồi trên ngai vầng trăng khuyết, và ngươi phải rút máu hắn đến chết."

Trái tim Hinata thắt lại một cách khó hiểu – cô chẳng hiểu lấy một lời những gì Umidori vừa nói, và những hình ảnh đi liền khiến cô bối rối và hãi hùng. "Thế tức là sao?" Cô nói khẽ. "Umidori ơi?"

Đáp lời cô là sự im lặng.

;;

Sasuke mười lăm tuổi và đang ngày càng không yên khi Suigetsu thúc vai cậu, nhăn nhở.

"Thôi nào, chỉ một tiếng thôi," hắn nói phỉnh phờ. "Đâu phải là chúng ta không có thời giờ."

 _Thời giờ là toàn bộ những gì ta có_ , Sasuke chán chường nghĩ. Dù sao thì cậu cũng đang lãng phí nó khi làm những công việc bẩn thỉu của Orochimaru. "Không," là câu trả lời của cậu.

Suigetsu thoáng quàu quạu. "Chúng ta đã làm xong nhiệm vụ rồi," hắn khăng khăng, vẻ than van ngữ thiếu niên trườn vào tông giọng hắn. "Và chúng ta lại có tiền. Tôi nghĩ là ta xứng đáng." Hắn ngó Sasuke vẻ chê trách. "Cậu không mệt vì phải tự xử hử?"

Nếu như muốn lắm thì giờ đây có thể cậu đã nhăn mũi. Đây là cuộc hội thoại cậu chẳng hề muốn có với bất cứ ai, chứ đừng nói Suigetsu. "Làm gì thì làm," Sasuke nói. "Chúng ta sẽ khởi hành ngay ngày mai."

"Không phải, này, tôi sẽ không đi một mình," lần này thì đúng là gã cá mập than vãn. "Cậu phải yểm trợ cho tôi." Hắn lặp lại khi Sasuke lặng thinh, "Thôi nào. Có một tiếng thôi mà."

Mệt mỏi và cáu kỉnh, Sasuke đành bằng lòng. "Nếu như nó làm cậu câm lại."

Suigetsu nhảy cẫng lên đầy hoan hỉ. "Úi giời, thể nào cũng tuyệt lắm đây." Hắn ta vung nắm đấm lên trời, và Sasuke được gợi nhắc, một cách khó chịu, về Naruto. Một Naruto lệch lạc, hư hỏng và mỉm cười ở bên ngoài trong khi thối rữa đằng bên trong.

Họ có một điểm chung – Suigetsu nói lảm nhảm vô nghĩa suốt cả quãng đường đi đến đó.

Lúc tới nơi, Suigetsu nở nụ cười đến tận mang tai, làm lộ ra hàm răng sắc như dao cạo, và những vị khách khác e ngại xích xa ra khỏi họ. Hai người tiến về bàn lễ tân, và Suigetsu hắng giọng nhằm thu hút sự chú ý của người phụ nữ. "Làm ơn cho hai người," hắn giơ hai ngón tay, nháy mắt với bà ta. Bà ta, hiển nhiên là trạc ngưỡng tứ tuần nhưng che giấu thành công bằng lớp trang điểm, nhướn chân mày được tô vẽ cẩn thận. Suigetsu hiểu hàm ý và ngạo nghễ thả một túi tiền xuống bàn. Hết sức bối rối, người phụ nữ đếm chúng. "Ngần này đủ cho các anh nửa tiếng," bà ta bảo, và Suigetsu sốt rột gật đầu. Bà làm dấu về hướng một cánh cửa đằng sau cái bàn, và Sasuke và Suigetsu đi vào.

"Hơi bị tò mò về người cậu sẽ chọn đấy," Suigetsu bảo khi họ leo lên cầu thang. "Ý tôi là, cậu chưa từng nói về chuyện đó."

"Tôi không muốn ai hết," Sasuke nói đều đều.

"Cậu đã ở đây rồi, và tôi đã trả rồi," Suigetsu chỉ ra. "Cậu cũng nên như vậy đi." Thế rồi bỗng dưng hắn nghiêm túc, nụ cười tiêu tan đi trên mặt và trong mắt hắn, thay vào bằng thứ gì đó tăm tối và độc địa. "Chẳng biết khi nào bồ sẽ lại bị giam vào đâu."

Họ bước từ cầu thang tối mò vào một căn phòng rực sáng, ánh đèn tắm lên mọi thứ và mọi người. Suigetsu như thể một đứa trẻ trước cửa hàng kẹo khi hắn ngâm cứu các chọn lựa. "Ồồồ, cô đó," hắn thì thào, gật đầu với một người phụ nữ tóc hung trong bộ kimono xanh nước biển. Cô nàng, khi nhận ra ánh nhìn của hắn, bèn cụp mắt xuống và ngoắc tay về phía hắn ta. Suigetsu ném một nụ cười nhếch miệng về phía sau cho Sasuke, rồi đi theo người phụ nữ vào một căn phòng kề bên.

Sasuke đứng một mình, cảm thấy có gì đó như không thoải mái, chỉ trừ việc cậu không còn bao giờ cảm thấy không thoải mái nữa. Cậu đã không còn cảm thấy mấy về bất kì thứ gì nữa. Cặp mắt cậu nhìn vơ vẩn, rời xa khỏi cảnh trí xung quanh, phớt lờ những cái nhìn đám đàn bà ném về phía mình, vồ vập và lôi kéo bằng đôi mắt họ. Nổi bật nhất là màu đỏ, tiếp đến là tím, và tất tần tật bão hòa vào nhau quá mức, mùi phấn son nồng nặc đáng ra phải quyến rũ thì thay vào đó khiến cho Sasuke bắt đầu nhức đầu.

Tuy nhiên, cặp mắt cậu bất chợt dừng lại tại một màu. Đen như mực, giống như cậu. Một suối tóc dài, sáng bóng và mượt mà, đổ xuống qua bờ vai trắng trẻo. Cậu thoáng chú tâm vào theo thói quen; khi nhỏ tuổi hơn, và nhìn thấy mái tóc như vậy, hay màu da như vậy, hay cặp mắt như vậy, cậu sẽ nuôi một chút hi vọng thoáng qua rằng bằng cách nào đó, anh trai cậu đã bỏ sót một người. Tuy rằng ngu ngốc, nhưng không thể trách mắng cậu vì sự khờ dại trẻ con.

Người đàn bà đi kèm với mái tóc đã nhận thấy cậu. Đôi mắt cô ta màu nâu, đánh viền đen, gương mặt gầy guộc. Cô ta nhìn cậu, nhận ra khách hàng tiềm năng, và mí mắt cô cụp xuống theo cung cách giống người phụ nữ khi trước. Cậu không di chuyển, nên cô ta lại chỗ cậu – cung cách đi lượn lờ, lả lơi õng ẹo. Cô ta đặt một ngón tay duy nhất lên cổ áo cậu. "Liệu tôi có làm vừa ý cậu không?" cô hỏi khẽ, yếu đuối. Cô ả vẫn chưa xác định được cậu muốn gì, vậy nên giữ cho mình trống không như một tấm vải trắng.

Sasuke nhìn cô, chẳng cảm thấy gì. Cũng nên thế đi, giọng Suigetsu vang lên trong tai cậu. Một cách để giết thời giờ trong nửa tiếng đồng hồ. Suy nghĩ của cậu cũng bị gột sạch hết cảm xúc như gương mặt cô ta.

Cậu gật đầu một cái, và cô ta càng cụp mắt xuống thấp, nhìn cậu bằng chúng, đầy nhục cảm. Đó là thứ đã qua luyện tập và không hề chứa chấp chút ham muốn thực sự. "Lối này," cô bảo, và dẫn cậu ra khỏi căn phòng với ánh sáng vàng, dọc hành lang, và vào một căn phòng nhỏ, u tối hơn.

Sasuke quan sát cái phòng. Một tấm nệm, một cái bàn ở góc phòng với lọ hoa bên trên. Ánh trăng rọi xuống từ cánh cửa sổ mở. Một lần nữa, cậu thấy xa rời, như thể ai đó đang chuyển động trong cơ thể cậu và cậu chỉ quan sát. Và cậu không đặc biệt quan tâm lắm.

Người đàn bà quay về phía cậu, vén tóc sang bên vai còn lại, và bắt đầu cởi thắt lưng obi. Cô ta chầm chậm trút bỏ áo quần, không rời mắt khỏi cậu. Cậu cũng làm tương tự, chẳng nhìn phần còn lại của cô ta cho đến khi cô hoàn toàn mình trần. Cậu cũng quan sát, thứ này. Bộ ngực, vòng eo, hông, cặp đùi. Một cơ thể ấm nóng, sẵn sàng.

Cô ta mời gọi cậu xuống tấm nệm, và tự mình cởi quần áo cậu. Cậu rũ bỏ chúng và liếc ra ngoài cửa sổ, dự cảm về thứ công việc, về lề thói thường tình dội vào trong cậu. Cậu điều chỉnh cho mình ở trên cô ta, rồi ngồi thẳng dậy. "Quay lưng lại đi," cậu nói, lần đầu tiên cất lời với cô, và cô ngoan ngoãn vâng lời không ca thán. Thật cụt hứng khi nghĩ về việc nhìn vào gương mặt vô cảm, đậm phấn son của người đàn bà trong khi đang ở bên trong cô ta.

Lại một lần nữa, cậu cảm thấy mình đang lãng phí thời gian. Chỗ thời gian cậu có quá nhiều và quá ít.

Lúc sau, cô ta thanh nhã hút thuốc, và cậu nằm ngửa, chờ đợi cho thời gian của họ kết thúc. Cô ta mời cậu điếu thuốc của mình, và cậu từ chối trong im lặng. "Cậu thật đẹp trai," cô ta bảo cậu. Cậu chẳng màng đến cô ta, và nhìn lên trần nhà trắng bóc. Cậu tự hỏi liệu mình có thích thú hơn không nếu như cô ta nhiệt thành.

"Là lần đầu của cậu à?" cô hỏi.

Giờ thì không thể phớt lờ cô ta, bởi tiếp tục im lặng sẽ cho cô ả câu trả lời. Cậu không thấy có lí do nhất định nào để nói dối một cô gái điếm, thế nhưng ý nghĩ rằng người đàn bà này là lần đầu của cậu bằng cách nào đó thật bức bối. Rằng cô ta đã làm chuyện này cả trăm lần, và cậu thì chưa từng. "Phải," cậu nói.

Cô ta gật đầu. "Hi vọng rằng tôi đã thỏa mãn được cậu."

Cậu nhún vai, nhưng lấy làm lạ. Cô ta lão luyện, thuần thục; tình dục là chuyên môn của cô ta. Đáng ra với mọi lí do như vậy thì đó phải là một trải nhiệm dễ chịu. Nhưng không hề. Phải chăng chìa khóa không phải là ở kinh nhiệm hay độ trưởng thành, mà là ở sự trong sáng. Có lẽ nếu như cô ta còn non tơ, nếu như đó là lần đầu của cô ta chứ không phải cậu thì cậu đã tận hưởng hơn. Cậu ta xem xét ý tưởng ấy, hình dung cô ta trong trắng, và cậu ta lấy đi cái mình muốn trong lúc cô ta lúng túng và e dè. Ý nghĩ ấy thật hấp dẫn.

Đó là quyền uy, cậu nghĩ. Quyền uy là thứ hấp dẫn. Không phải là từ nơi đối tác, mà là lên trên họ. Cậu ta mơ hồ nhận thấy sự bại hoại trong ý niệm này; người bình thường sẽ không suy nghĩ như vậy. Cậu biết. Nhưng ngay cả khi không muốn quan tâm thì cậu cũng nhận ra kha khá rằng mình không thể. Vả lại cả thế giới này cũng bại hoại.

Cậu bỏ đi khi hết giờ, bắt gặp Suigetsu đang ra khỏi phòng hắn ta, duỗi người và tủm tỉm, có vẻ khá hài lòng với bản thân. Hắn đá lông mày với Sasuke, nhưng Sasuke mặc xác hắn và họ đi ra khỏi nhà thổ.

"Tôi cho rằng tiền đã được tiêu xài hợp lí," Suigetsu thở dài trong khi họ bước xuống phố. "Con điếm đúng là dân chuyên cùng với cái miệng của nó." Hắn đặt tay ra sau gáy, chân tay buông lỏng và ngơi nghỉ. "Còn cậu thì thế nào?"

Sasuke nhún vai.

Suigetsu cũng nhún vai, một cách hùng hồn hơn. "À, ừ thì. Đôi khi bồ cũng bốc phải hàng tồi. Thôi thì may mắn lần sau vậy," hắn tỏ vẻ thông cảm.

Rồi họ lại đi trên con phố vắng vẻ trong im lặng. Sasuke cho rằng cậu sẽ làm một chuyến ngắn tới nhà tắm khi họ về đến nhà trọ. Nếu như muốn quay về càng nhanh càng tốt thì họ sẽ buộc phải thức dậy sớm, thế nhưng khao khát được tắm rửa vượt lên sự nặng nề của cơ thể.

"Không đời nào tôi quay lại cái ngục chết bằm đó," Suigetsu bỗng nói, dữ dội.

Sasuke cúi đầu. Thông tin chẳng mấy ngạc nhiên, nhưng đáng thất vọng. Nó có nghĩa là không đời nào Suigetsu sẽ quay về mà không chống trả. Tức là cậu ta, Sasuke, sẽ phải chặn hắn lại. Tức là sẽ có thêm công việc thấp kém, lại tiếp tục mất thì giờ.

Tâm trí cậu quay trở lại với ả gái điếm, và sự chẳng mấy hứng khởi của cậu...và rồi cậu ta đi tiếp. Sasuke không định làm gì để giải quyết vấn đề. Cậu ta không hứa hẹn gì với bản thân, bởi hiện giờ chỉ duy nhất một lời hứa là quan trọng, và nó liên can đến cả lí do tại sao chẳng còn ai tóc đen, mắt đỏ trên đời này nữa.

;;

Hinata nằm mơ.

Đêm đó trong giấc mơ của cô, Umidori bám dính lấy cô, và chẳng thể lìa ra nổi. Nó thì thào những lời tiên đoán cho Hinata về toàn bộ những ngày mai, và tai Hinata bắt đầu rỉ máu. Sasuke, cau mày, lấy thanh katana và chém Umidori ra như một tế bào ung thư. Hinata nín thở, và không một lời nào thốt ra khỏi miệng cô, nhưng bằng cách nào đó cô cảm ơn anh. Trái tim cô đang đập dồn dập, và cô lại đỏ mặt – nhưng cô không khiếp hãi, cô đang chờ đợi điều gì đó. Sasuke dẫm qua người Umidori tới chỗ cô, và cảm giác không tên nuốt chửng lấy toàn bộ Hinata.

;;


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The manga belongs to Kishi and the original story belongs to** **FanficMonster101** **.**

Chiếc hộp rớt khỏi miệng dốc, và Naruto lớn tiếng nguyền rủa. Cậu vội vã bật dậy và nhào theo nó, chỉ để đột ngột bị chặn lại bởi một bàn chân thú khổng lồ thụi vào bụng. Thân mình cậu loạng choạng ngả về trước trong khi phần bụng vẫn giữ nguyên, và cậu thở hộc ra toàn bộ không khí trong phổi. _Chết tiệt_ , đau đấy. Nhưng trước khi có thể nghĩ ra bất cứ thứ gì hơn thế thì cậu đã bị hất bay lên trời. Chấn động của lưng với mặt đất đã tống khứ chút xíu khí nào còn lại trong cơ thể , và cậu chỉ có một khắc để hồi phục trước khi những hàm răng ngoạm xuống. Cậu lăn người tránh ra vừa kịp suýt soát, khua tay loạn xạ.

Đứng vững lại, Naruto nhảy vọt ra xa một khoảng cách an toàn, thở hổn hển. Vai cậu đụng với Kakashi, người đang bước lùi lại khỏi đối thủ của mình, một tên khổng lồ phun ra tia lửa mỗi khi thở ra. Con chó cỡ bự gầm gừ quây hai người lại, thằng bé triệu hồi ra nó thì thoải mái ngồi trên lưng. Nó một tay ôm lấy cổ con chó và tay kia vẫy bọn họ, cười toe. "Thằng nhãi đó bắt đầu làm em nóng máu rồi đấy," Naruto gắt gỏng.

"Naruto," Kakashi nói sẵng, và cậu chàng tóc vàng ngay lập tức tập trung chú ý. "Thầy sẽ đánh lạc hướng chúng. Còn em lấy cái hộp nhé."

"Vầng." Họ chậm rãi xoay vòng, lưng đối lưng, đổi chiều sao cho cả người đàn ông lẫn tên triệu hồi khuyển đều trong tầm mắt Kakashi, và Naruto gần như nhắm thẳng được đến cái dốc.

Tiếng líu lo liên hồi và réo rắt của lũ chim tràn ngập chung quanh, và luồng điện chạy xoẹt qua khiến tay cậu nổi da gà. Thứ âm thanh và cơn xung động quen thuộc. Cậu đã từng coi nó như Đội Bảy cùng với lòng tin tưởng và tình anh em. Thế rồi, cậu coi nó như những trận chiến cùng với lo sợ và cuộc tìm kiếm tưởng chừng như chẳng bao giờ kết thúc. Nó vẫn khiến cho cậu thoáng chốc ngập ngừng, như thể dường như có kẻ nào đấy sắp sửa giày xéo lên toàn bộ cảm xúc của cậu và bảo rằng họ sẽ không bao giờ còn có thể là bạn nữa và rồi ráng thụi một nắm tay vào bụng cậu. Tuy nhiên cậu chôn xuống mớ bòng bong ưu phiền này và tự nhủ rằng thuật Chidori không chỉ có một chủ nhân duy nhất. Và thầy Kakashi luôn luôn sát cánh bên cậu. Kể cả vậy, cậu vẫn nhích lùi lại chỉ một khoảng nhỏ chưa đến một inch, lại lần nữa đụng vào thầy giáo của mình, chỉ để nhắc bản thân rằng họ đang đối lưng với nhau, cùng chiến một trận chiến.

Chỉ một câu "Ngay và luôn", từ Kakashi, và cậu phóng đi, giờ thì với không khí ngập tràn trong buồng phổi, niềm phấn khích nhấc chân cậu khỏi mặt đất. Cậu lao đi như bay.

;;

Gã khè lửa đã chết, thế nhưng thằng bé thì đang bị liệng nằm vắt trên vai Kakashi, đã trói tay, và lườm Naruto trong khi họ bật nhảy qua những tán cây. Cậu mỉm cười với thằng nhỏ, vẫy tay, và được nhận một nụ cười nhạo báng.

Naruto thấy hài lòng khi họ đã thực hiện thành công nhiệm vụ, bực mình vì cái bụng vẫn còn ê ẩm, nhưng chủ yếu thì cậu cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm. Cậu thấy khuây khỏa vì cuối cùng thì thằng bé cũng không chết. Cậu nhẹ nhõm vì họ đã không giết nó. Dù có cần thiết hay do lỡ tay đi chăng nữa. Mà dù sao thì cậu cũng đang làm quái gì ở đây nhỉ?

Naruto nhảy bật lên đến cạnh Kakashi. "Thế sao mi lại dính vào tụi lưu manh đó vậy?" cậu tò mò hỏi thằng bé.

"Thì sao mi lại dính vào thằng lưu manh này hả?" Nó độp lại, quay ngoắt đầu về phía Kakashi.

Trong Naruto bật nảy niềm mong muốn được cả nhíu mày lẫn bật cười hết sức mâu thuẫn với nhau, vậy là cậu tạo ra một thứ kết hợp kì cục của cả hai. "Hãy tôn trọng một chút đi. Người này đã huấn luyện tôi đấy. Lão ta là thầy tôi."

"Ờ thì Ichiro đã huấn luyện ta. Và giờ thì ổng chết rồi. Thầy ngươi đã giết thầy ta." Thằng bé ngừng lại, cái lườm dữ dội hơn. "Cả chó của ta nữa."

Kakashi ngó qua vai. "Tôi xin lỗi. Tôi thật không muốn đến nước đó, nhưng nhiệm vụ của chúng tôi là đi thu hồi lại cái hộp đó và trả nó lại về ngôi đền. Thầy của cậu đã sẵn sàng để chiến đấu đến chết vì nó."

"Tôi cũng vậy," thằng bé giận dữ quát.

"Làm sao mà cậu lại muốn nó đến thế hả?" Naruto hỏi. "Chỉ là một cái lược cũ xì thôi mà."

Đó là lần đầu tiên thằng nhóc trông có vẻ buồn bã. "Ta chẳng biết. Ichirou bảo rằng nó rất quan trọng. Ổng bảo sếp muốn nó."

"Sếp ư?" Naruto hỏi. "Sếp nào?"

"Ta chịu," thằng nhóc lặp lại, bĩu môi thêm lần nữa. "Ta chỉ nói chuyện với Ichiro thôi. Ổng nói rằng kể cả nếu như ổng là sếp của ta thì ổng cũng có sếp của ổng. Và một ngày nào đó sếp ổng sẽ thành sếp của ta." Gương mặt nhỏ bé của nó nhăn nhúm. "Nhưng giờ thì ta sẽ chẳng bao giờ được gặp người đó nữa, vì bọn ta đã làm thất lại nhiệm vụ, và Ichiro đã chết rồi, và đó là lỗi của các người." Nó ném một ánh nhìn khinh miệt về hướng Naruto.

"Này, cậu và thầy của cậu đã chôm nó từ ngôi đền mà," Naruto cãi. "Chúng tôi chỉ làm nhiệm vụ của mình thôi."

"Bọn ta cũng vậy," nó nói, thành thật một cách khó chịu. Và rồi, nó bắt đầu khóc. Lặng lẽ, không màu mè, nhưng cũng chẳng khác nào xé ruột vậy.

Naruto giật nảy mình. "Oái, này, anh xin lỗi nhóc, anh không có ý – "

"Naruto," Kakashi khẽ nói. "Giờ nên để thằng bé yên. Ngày hôm nay nó đã trải qua nhiều thứ rồi."

Cậu chàng tóc vàng mím môi lại, và để cho mình hơi tụt lại một chút. Cậu ngó xuống cái hộp được chạm khắc hoa văn kẹp dưới cánh tay mình. Trông có vẻ đáng giá, nhưng hơi bị móp một chút trong trận đánh và cú rơi. Có lẽ giờ nó đã giảm giá trị đi đáng kể rồi. Kho báu đích thực, theo như lời giải thích của cô thầy cúng, chính là chiếc lược bên trong. Vì một lí do nào đó, nó là vật linh thiêng. Đến mức vô số nhà sư đã bỏ mạng để bảo vệ nó cho đến khi Ichiro và thằng bé chiếm được. Naruto không thực sự hiểu. Mớ tạo tác cổ lỗ có gì hay ho mà người ta sẵn sàng chịu chết vì chúng nhỉ? Naruto gần như chắc chắn rằng cậu không đời nào ngỏm chỉ bởi cái lược trong hòm, bất kể nó có cổ thế nào đi chăng nữa.

Cậu lại ngẩng lên nhìn thằng bé, người đang nhìn ngẩn ngơ về xa xăm, một hàng lệ đều đều lấm lem trên gò má nó. Naruto cảm thấy hơn cả niềm thương hại thông thường cho một đứa trẻ vừa mới mất đi một ai đó; cậu cảm thấy đồng cảm. Chính cậu cũng biết rõ về cái chết. Những người thân yêu đã bị tước đi khỏi cậu (và một trong số đó đã được trả lại, cậu ngẫm nghĩ với một ánh nhìn biết ơn về phía Kakashi) và nó luôn thật đau đớn. Đó là thực tại cuộc sống của một nhẫn giả, rằng tất cả bọn họ luôn ra đi trong danh dự, nhưng thế cũng chẳng khiến mọi thứ dễ dàng hơn. Tuy nhiên giờ đây cậu đã mạnh mẽ hơn rồi, đã đủ mạnh để bảo vệ họ, thầy và đội của cậu, những người bạn cậu và Hinata, Hinata. Cậu yêu bọn họ. Cậu yêu cô. Cậu yêu cô rất nhiều – đúng vậy, cậu biết rằng đó là tình yêu – và thật đau đớn khi phải xa cô, và nếu như có bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra với cô...

Cậu không thể nghĩ như vậy. Cậu sẽ không nghĩ vậy. Cô đang ở bên những con người đáng tin cậy; Shikamaru, nếu như không phải là Sasuke, sẽ đảm bảo rằng cô ổn. Cô có thể tự chăm lo cho bản thân mình. Và nếu như cô không thể, nếu như mọi thứ khác sụp đổ, thì sẽ không gì có thể xảy đến với cô một lần nào nữa, bởi _cậu_ sẽ bảo vệ cô.

Naruto biết cậu sẵn sàng bỏ mạng vì điều gì. Cậu sẽ chết vì những người mình yêu thương.

;;

Hinata tỉnh dậy trong im lặng tuyệt đối. Cô dỏng tai nghe những âm thanh, những tiếng bước chân, thế nhưng chẳng có gì. Cô lay Shikamaru và Sasuke dậy và bọn họ trèo lên boong, ngay lập tức ý thức được thực tế rằng chẳng ai có thể trông thấy gì quá mười bộ trước mặt. Một màn sương dày đã phủ xuống chung quanh, và trong khoảnh khắc đại dương gần như tĩnh lặng hoàn toàn.

Ông Sencho đang ở bên bánh lái, nheo mắt nhìn vào biển sương. "Thế là bất thường," ông lẩm bẩm. "Chẳng trông thấy cái chết tiệt gì sất. Ta sẽ phải chờ cho nó tan – Tôi sẽ không mạo hiểm để bị đá quanh vách chọc thủng đâu."

Cả ba người không đoái hoài gì đến việc quay lại khoang mà thay vào đó nán lại trên boong, chơi một vài ván bài giết thời gian. Hàng tiếng đồng hồ trôi đi. Con tàu tìm kiếm ngọn hải đăng trên bờ biển, nhưng không dám đánh liều tiến vào gần đất liền. Việc tìm kiếm càng kéo dài lâu, càng khiến cho Umidori trở nên bồn chồn, và sau rốt thì nó ngừng nói chuyện với bất cứ ai. Thuyền trưởng Sencho thì chỉ mở miệng khi cần thiết. Ngay cả thủy thủ đoàn cũng im ắng hơn, nghiêm túc hơn, mặc dù phản ứng với sương mù hay sự trầm lặng của Umidori là không rõ ràng. Chỉ duy có một lần Umidori ghé chỗ họ, gật đầu chào, rồi sau đó dành thời gian của mình hoặc là nơi mũi tàu hoặc cạnh bánh lái cùng thuyền trưởng, nhìn chăm chú về chân trời.

Họ sẽ chia tay nhau sớm thôi. Umidori và ông Sencho sẽ tới mộ phần, và ba người họ sẽ tiếp tục nhiệm vụ. Chỉ có thể là do ngẫu nhiên thì họ mới ở cạnh nhau lâu đến vậy, bị màn sương ma quái giữ chân. Thực ra, chỉ có thể là ngẫu nhiên thì Umidori mới ở bên họ lúc này đây, thay vì muộn hơn, như khi mọi khi nó đi thăm mộ theo như lời Kamome. Hinata cảm thấy rằng mình sẽ nhớ con bé, dẫu rằng trong một thời gian khá ngắn họ sẽ chia tay. Umidori là kiểu người đòi hỏi được chú ý, được bao bọc. Một phần trong Hinata thấy yên lòng vì đã làm tròn được vai trò.

Khi còn nhỏ xíu, Hinata đã từng nghĩ rằng cô sẽ thích có được một đứa em gái nhỏ để cưng nựng và bảo vệ và nuông chiều, và cô đã làm vậy với Hanabi, cho đến lúc cô em nhà Hyuuga tỏ rõ rằng nó không phải cái loại để cưng nựng và bảo vệ. Hinata đã miễn cưỡng phó mặc Hanabi theo ý muốn mình, và theo dõi nó lớn lên, trở thành một người phụ nữ trẻ tao nhã, xa cách, đầy tài năng như ngày hôm nay. Nếu như Hanabi đạt đến độ tột cùng của sự độc lập, thì Umidori là sự đối nghịch, lệ thuộc tới mức Hinata phải tự hỏi rằng làm cách nào nó có thể sống thiếu đi sự trông nom của Kamome.

Nếu như ngẫm nghĩ về điều đó, cô sẽ nhận ra là không thể.

Shikamaru đưa ra những giả thuyết, chỉ là vì chán quá, và Hinata ngờ rằng họ sẽ lại lượt qua chiến lược của mình thêm lần nữa. "Tộc Tani yêu cầu trợ giúp quân sự," anh nói, "nhưng có lẽ vụ này có khả năng giải quyết trong hòa bình được."

"Có vẻ như họ sẽ không nói chuyện hòa nhã với nhau đâu," Hinata nói.

Shikamaru cau mày. "Ờ thì, với tư cách là những kẻ ngoài cuộc không có tí dính líu nào vào vụ xung đột này thì chúng ta nên hành xử như những trung gian hòa giải giữa hai tộc đấy thôi." Anh lơ đễnh quẹt bật lửa mấy lần. Dạo gần đây anh đã nhiễm thói táy máy với nó khi họ ngày càng gần tới đích đến. Phải chăng sự im lặng gần như tuyệt đối đến kì lạ trên tàu đang tác động đến anh, cũng như với Hinata vậy. "Tất nhiên là cũng có thể sẽ chẳng có cách nào để giữ hòa bình. Nếu thế, ta sẽ trung thành với kế hoạch đề ra ban đầu, quan sát và báo cáo lại về cho ngài Hokage."

"Trong trường hợp đó thì chúng ta nên đi đến thủ phủ và gặp những người đứng đầu tộc Kubochi," Sasuke nói. "Họ sẽ kể sự việc theo quan điểm khác ."

Shikamaru chậm rãi gật đầu. "Được rồi. Chúng ta sẽ tới đó sau vài ngày, dưới danh xưng là phái viên."

"Ba phái viên sẽ là thừa. Một người nên ở lại với nhóm Tani thì hơn," Sasuke nói. Anh làm dấu về phía Hinata. "Cậu và Hyuuga đi đi."

Shikamaru ngừng đánh bật lửa. "Không," anh bảo, thoáng gay gắt. "Tất cả chúng ta nên đi. Như là một đội."

"Không cần thiết. Chỉ một người là đã đủ để đàm phán rồi. Còn người thứ hai là để hỗ trợ, trong tình huống đàm phán thất bại."

"Ý cậu 'thất bại' tức là sao? Trường hợp xấu nhất là họ sẽ từ chối lời đề nghị hòa bình và tống chúng ta đi thôi chứ."

"Trường hợp đó còn lâu mới xấu nhất. Ta đến để đại diện cho tộc Tani. Ta sẽ bị tình nghi là gián điệp."

"Chúng ta đến để đại diện cho chính mình. Ta hãy còn chưa chọn phe cơ mà."

"Chúng ta đã đáp lại lời yêu cầu trợ giúp từ phía Tani. Chúng ta đã nhận trách nhiệm đối với sự an nguy của họ rồi."

"Chúng ta đã ưng thuận đâu, bên ta mới nói là sẽ quan sát tình hình và tiến hành từ đó mà thôi."

"Phe Kubochi sẽ không cho là thế đâu."

"Thế hả?"

"Tôi đã từng phải đối phó với các thủ lĩnh tộc Kubochi trước đây."

"Thế sao giờ cậu lại không muốn đối phó với họ nữa hả?"

"Đàm phán trước đây đã thất bại."

"Tôi tự hỏi là lỗi tại thằng nào."

"Tranh cãi với nhau về chuyện này chẳng mang lại ích lợi gì đâu," Hinata xen vào, lo ngại rằng họ đang vượt quá giới hạn giễu cợt bình thường. "Ta...ta nên tập trung vào điều sẽ nói với bọn họ thì hơn."

"Hinata à, thật ra thì," Shikamaru nói, không rời mắt khỏi Sasuke, "Tớ cũng đang muốn biết xem vì sao Sasuke lại không muốn vào vùng thủ phủ đấy."

"Nếu như tôi đi cùng hai người thì sẽ chỉ tổ làm tình hình phức tạp hơn thôi. Như tôi đã bảo, tôi đã từng đối phó với chúng trước đây. Bọn chúng sẽ có thành kiến dựa trên những việc làm ngày trước của tôi."

"Cậu đã làm trò quỷ quái gì mà khiến phe Kubochi hận thù đến thế hử?"

"Tôi tuyển mộ," Sasuke lặp lại.

"À, phải rồi, tôi quên xừ mất. Toàn bộ cái vụ cậu bỏ làng đi gia nhập với tên phản bội giết ngài Hokage của ta và sau đó tốn vài năm làm thằng sai vặt kiêm sát thủ cho hắn nhỉ." Giọng Shikamaru đẫm vẻ mỉa mai, và Hinata nhăn mặt.

Đôi mắt Sasuke nheo lại. "Muốn nói gì thì nói thẳng ra đi."

"Tốt thôi. Cậu là một tên phản bội, có hàng tá người vẫn nghĩ cậu là thế, và đoán thử xem? Tôi cũng chẳng tin cậu."

"Shikamaru," Hinata khẽ nhắc. Sự khó chịu thực sự trong tông giọng của anh khiến cô bất ngờ.

Anh nhìn cô, cặp mắt khắc nghiệt. "Vậy thì, cậu biểu quyết thế nào hả Hinata? Tớ sẵn lòng nghe các đề xuất đấy."

Giờ thì cả hai người họ đều đang đợi. Nhìn chằm chằm vào cô. Lúc nào cũng vậy, theo bản năng cô sẽ rụt mình vào vỏ ốc, trở nên vô hình. Hai vai cô tự động so lại, nhưng cô đấu tranh với niềm thôi thúc ấy. Nếu là vài năm trước, cô đã vui vẻ ngất lịm đi, kể cả có phải giả vờ, để tránh khỏi quyết định kiểu như vậy. Nhưng cô đâu còn là cô gái đó nữa, cái ngữ bé mọn sẽ cúi đầu xuống ngay cả với niềm mong mỏi vừa phải và quá dễ để oằn mình thuận theo ý muốn của kẻ khác. Cô là một người phải được kể đến. "Tớ nghĩ chúng ta nên bám sát nhau," cô chậm rãi cất lời, nhưng (mong là) kiên quyết. "Chúng ta là một đội. Phe Tani và Kubochi cần nhận thấy được điều đó."

Shikamaru chớp mắt, và rồi một nụ cười yếu ớt làm nét mặt anh dịu đi. "Được rồi. Đó chính là điều tớ đang nói đấy."

Cô nhìn sang Sasuke, khẩn khoản. "Nếu như họ nhận ra cậu, chúng ta có thể giải thích tình thế này. Việc cậu đã làm...nó không thể tồi tệ đến vậy được." Một lời cam đoan. Nhưng dẫu cho nỗ lực hết sức của cô, nó cũng đồng thời là một câu hỏi.

Sasuke không dùng từ ngữ nào để trả lời. Anh không rời mắt khỏi cô, và trong Hinata ngập tràn niềm khiếp hãi về điều mà Sasuke đã có thể và sẵn sàng làm chỉ mới một vài năm trước đây thôi. Nó khiến cô hoảng sợ ngoài mong muốn, và cô ép bản thân phải mau chóng tiếp tục thay vì lần lữ mãi tại đó. "Vậy thì," cô nhẹ nhàng lên tiếng, "đó...có thể là lợi thế cho ta chăng?" cô liếc một cái về hướng Shikamaru, nhưng anh đang nhìn Sasuke, vẻ ác nghiệt.

Cuối cùng thì Sasuke cũng lên tiếng. "Đúng là họ sợ tôi. Và họ có phản ứng lại với nỗi sợ." Chẳng hề ăn năn hay hãnh diện. Sự thật chỉ đơn thuần là sự thật mà thôi. Niềm căm hận, nỗi khiếp sợ mà anh reo rắc hình như không gây tác động cách này hay cách khác cho anh. Nó khiến cô lo âu, khiến cô sợ hãi, rằng cảm xúc của những kẻ khác chẳng có nghĩa lý gì trong mắt anh.

Lại một lần nữa cô được cứu thoát khỏi tư lự quá nhiều – những bước chân êm như ru báo hiệu cho họ rằng Umidori đang đến gần. Con bé nhăn mặt. "Mọi người làm ồn quá," nó bảo.

Sau đó thì Shikamaru cũng xin lỗi. "Xin lỗi nhóc nhé. Sẽ không như thế nữa đâu." Chân mày anh cau lại. "Mà này, nếu như em không phiền, cho anh hỏi sao bỗng dưng im ắng vậy nhỉ? Mới đây thôi mày còn nói nhức cả tai kia mà."

Umidori ngồi đánh phịch xuống giữa vòng tròn kín của họ, để cằm lên tay. "Chúng ta đang đến gần mộ phần rồi," nó nói vẻ nghiêm trang. "Chúng đang ngày càng ầm hơn."

"Thủy thủ đoàn á?" Shikamaru hỏi một cách hồ nghi.

Umidori thực sự bật cười khúc khích. "Không đâu..."

"Thế thì là ai vậy?" Hinata dịu dàng dỗ dành khi Umidori không chịu nói thêm.

Umidori tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên; câu trả lời quá đỗi rõ ràng đối với nó. "Những linh hồn ạ."

Ba người họ nhìn nhau. "Umidori," Hinata nói, khiến cho con bé chú ý, "Nhà thờ gia đình em ở đâu vậy?"

Nhưng Sasuke mới là người trả lời, không phải giải đáp mà là một lời khẳng định thì đúng hơn. "Là nơi lãnh thổ vô chủ."

Umidori gật đầu. "Khi ta đến gần quá thì chúng sẽ bắt đầu nói cực nhiều. Em không thể tập trung được. Có...quá nhiều âm thanh. Và chúng thật buồn quá." Con bé mang vẻ mặt lo phiền của những người lớn tuổi hơn.

"Những linh hồn có nói chuyện với em à?" Shikamaru hỏi, ngờ vực.

Umidori gật đầu, và có vẻ như sắp sửa nói một điều gì khác, nhưng ngay khi ấy sự biến chuyển tác động lên nó. Cặp mắt con bé bỗng lấp lánh, biểu cảm của nó dịu đi thành vẻ yên bình, và nó đứng dậy. "Xin làm ơn đừng la hét nữa ," con bé nói khẽ khàng, và Hinata không chắc rằng có phải là nó đang nói với họ không. Nó quay người và không một lời bước đi về lại chỗ mũi thuyền.

Chẳng ai nói gì cả. Hinata hắng giọng. "Ờ," cô nói, mắt nhìn Sasuke, "cậu có nói với tụi tớ là..."

Sasuke nhướn một bên mày. Chứ sao nữa, vẻ mặt anh nói.

"Hoặc là con nhỏ mắc chứng hoang tưởng," Shikamaru lơ đãng xen vào. Anh có vẻ như đang cân nhắc về một điều gì đó.

Hinata cắn môi, ngó về đằng trước con tàu nơi Umidori đang đứng một mình. "Cũng có thể. Thật là lạ khi thuyền trưởng Sencho chưa bao giờ nói với ta..."

Bất thình lình Shikamaru bật ngón tay mình. "Ra rồi," anh nói. "Đó chính là điều nó khiến tớ gợi nhớ. Những lãnh thổ vô chủ cũng như thế giới của người chết vậy, như trong thần thoại ấy. Âm phủ. Vùng đất của những linh hồn...lạnh lẽo, tăm tối...không có thời tiết, không gì nảy mầm được ở đó..."

"Truyền thuyết cũng thường hay dựa vào một phần sự thật nào đó mà," Hinata mở lời sau một khoảng lặng nhỏ. Cô không muốn đặt quá nhiều niềm tin vào ý tưởng đó, nhưng càng nghĩ, cô lại càng thấy có lí. Có những sự tương đồng rõ ràng...

"Những lãnh thổ vô chủ chẳng can dự gì tới chúng ta hết," Sasuke nói. "Ta đang có một nhiệm vụ đấy."

Shikamaru ngáp phát. Tính hiếu chiến khác thường dường như đã rời khỏi anh. "Rồi, rồi. Tuy nhiên đấy vẫn là một giả thiết hay ho."

Hinata, giờ đã nhẹ nhõm khi cơn căng thẳng qua đi, thúc anh một cách bông đùa. "Bởi vì nó là ý tưởng của cậu mà."

Shikamaru nhướn lông mày. "Ừa, phải rồi. Tớ là người thú vị nhất mà mình từng biết đấy." Anh lại ngáp, do vô tình. "Thấy chưa? Nói chuyện với người khác khiến tớ muốn ngủ luôn."

"Đây cũng thế," Sasuke lẩm bẩm. Shikamaru nghe được, và ném cho anh một cái nhìn xấu xí, nhưng chẳng cự cãi.

Hinata mỉm cười, nhưng vẫn có vẻ lo ngại, và niềm bất an còn phảng phất nặng nề. Trước đây, bọn họ tự nhốt mình trong nỗi khó chịu âm thầm và những câu châm chích vô hại, nhưng chuyện này đã vượt quá nó. Quá riêng tư. Hinata hài lòng vì những lời mình nói không khiến tình hình xấu thêm...đúng hơn thì, dường như nó làm phân tán tình hình.

Cho tới giờ cô vẫn chưa cho phép mình nghĩ về giấc mơ đêm hôm trước, thế nhưng nó quấy rầy cô hết sức. Dày đặc bóng hình của Sasuke, và ở một vai trò đáng lo ngại. Đêm nay, cô cầu mong một giấc ngủ bình yên.

Tạm thời, cô đã thành công.

;;

Một lúc nào đó trong quãng đêm, cô bị đánh thức bởi Umidori đang chui vào chỗ mình, đôi mắt đã không còn lấp lánh. "Bọn chúng ầm ĩ quá," nó thì thầm khi đã nằm yên. "Em chẳng ngủ được."

Hinata chẳng biết nói gì. "Em đã thử...em có biết cách chặn chúng không?"

Umidori lắc đầu. "Chúng cần em," nó thản nhiên nói. "Em không nhắm mắt lại được."

"Vậy thì, hãy cố nghỉ ngơi xem," Hinata thầm thì, vươn tay vuốt tóc Umidori. "Em cũng có thể nghe được chúng cả trong giấc mơ nữa mà." Cô chẳng thể biết có đúng thế hay không, rằng có phải Umidori chỉ đang bị xáo trộn hay những linh hồn đang trò chuyện với nó thật. Và nếu thật thế, liệu chúng có khả năng với tới nó trong giấc mơ không. Nhưng dường như nên nói thế thì hơn. Umidori khép mắt lại trong giây lát, nhưng rồi mở to mắt hết cỡ.

"Chị có muốn em xem cho chị lần nữa không?" nó hỏi nghiêm trang.

Hinata vụng về nín lại một cái ngáp. "Chị tưởng em đã xem ngày mai của chị rồi cơ mà."

"Ngày mai luôn đổi thay mà," Umidori nói nghiêm túc.

Khẽ ngân nga, Hinata gật đầu, nhắm mắt lại. Cô vẫn chưa biết rõ phải hiểu lần "xem" gần đây của Umidori là gì. Nó quá...sáng tạo. Con bé là một người kể chuyện bẩm sinh. Hay, như đồn đại, một nhà tiên tri. Trường hợp nào đi chăng nữa thì Hinata cũng vẫn sẽ chiều chuộng nó mà thôi.

Giọng nói của Umidori ru ngủ Hinata khiến cô phải nỗ lực qua cơn gà gật để dỏng tai nghe những câu chữ. "Người tù của bóng đêm đang kêu gào, nhưng chẳng một ai nghe, và chẳng một ai có thể chạm vào được. Món quà chờ trong bóng tối – đôi môi phải nhận lấy nó, dòng máu phải đem theo nó, và làn da phải để nó chảy tràn. Biển cả đã rung chuyển rồi, và không còn nhiều thời gian nữa. Có hai, nhưng sẽ chỉ một thôi. Ba sẽ lại phải được sinh ra một lần nữa để ngăn chặn thứ nhất, nhưng một đang mất tích, và hai đã thất lạc."

Hinata hé mở một bên mắt. Một lần nữa, viễn cảnh thật đáng ngại và rối rắm. Hinata thắc mắc liệu có bao giờ Umidori đem đến một cái kết đẹp đẽ không. "Ngày mai xem chừng có vẻ ảm đạm nhỉ Umidori," cô lẩm bẩm.

"Là tại hắn," con bé nói, nhưng nếu như nó có nói gì nữa thì Hinata cũng không còn nghe thấy chúng. Cô chìm vào giấc mộng.

;;

"Cậu đã làm chuyện này," ai đó đang nói. Mất một thoáng để Hinata nhận thức được. Có máu. Khắp mọi nơi. Bắn tung tóe lên tường, ngay cả trần nhà, và trên sàn nhiều đến mức đã thành vũng. Thật ra là cô đang đứng vào đó. Và cô có thể cảm thấy nó ở chỗ khác, những đốm khô lại trên mặt và tay cô. Cô nhìn xuống, và thấy đầy những vết máu trên áo khoác và quần mình. Một số vẫn còn ấm. Chẳng cái nào là của cô.

Cô quay người, cau mày. Nước mắt đang tụ lại trong khóe mắt cô. "Tớ biết."

"Vậy thì dọn nó đi." Sasuke đá một thanh kiếm bị bỏ lại, và nó rơi tõm vào vũng máu, làm bắn một đợt sóng nhỏ tới chân cô.

"Tớ không có chổi," cô nói.

Anh chạm vào cằm cô, và cô chỉ có một khắc để tự hỏi làm sao mà anh lại gần thế được. Anh để lại một vệt máu âm ấm, ẩm ướt trên xương quai hàm cô, và cô thấy rằng hai tay anh ướt đẫm chúng. Trang phục anh mặc còn có vẻ trong tình trạng tệ hơn cô, và cả gương mặt anh nữa, cũng có một vài giọt máu. Chúng khiến cô liên tưởng, một cách ngớ ngẩn, về thứ tàn nhang ma quỷ.

"Cậu sẽ phải tìm cách nào đó," anh nói.

Cô chùi mắt, làm vấy máu lên chúng. "Tớ không thể làm được. Cậu đã giết quá nhiều." Không có cái xác nào, và căn phòng thật khó tả, nhưng bằng cách nào đó cô lại biết, không còn nghi ngờ gì, rằng tất cả chỗ máu là của những người đứng đầu gia tộc Kubochi.

"Tôi đã xử lí đống xác rồi. Còn đống máu là việc của cậu."

"Shikamaru đâu rồi?" cô hỏi, nhìn xung quanh.

Sasuke nhún vai. "Việc của cậu là đống máu," anh lặp lại.

Cô chạm vào cánh cửa trượt gần với mình nhất, để ý thấy lớp giấy hoa văn hình cây tre đã không còn cứu vãn được nữa. "Sau cánh cửa này là gì vậy?"

"Ngày hôm qua," Sasuke nói. "Đừng mở ra."

Cô làm vậy. Máu tràn ra, một con sóng đỏ vỗ vào mắt cá chân cô. Cô rùng mình. Nó đậm đặc, nhớp nhúa, lạnh băng. Thứ ít dễ chịu nhất mà cô từng cảm thấy. Và chúng vẫn tiếp tục đến, nhiều hơn, ngập đến bắp chân của cô, rồi đến đầu gối.

Hai người họ đứng đó, nhìn chúng tràn vào. "Tôi không nghĩ là cậu sẽ thích," Sasuke nhắc. "Cậu cũng phải dọn cả chỗ này nữa."

Hinata gật đầu, quan sát chỗ máu dâng lên đến đùi cô. Cũng công bằng thôi.

;;

Xưa kia Sasuke đã từng mơ về tương lai. Toàn bộ đã kết thúc với máu của Itachi trên thanh kiếm của anh. Giờ đây, anh chỉ còn mơ về quá khứ.

Sasuke mười sáu tuổi và đang ngày càng tê dại khi Karin trườn đến bên cậu, răng cắn trên môi.

"Tôi lạnh quá," cô thì thầm, thoáng rên rỉ đằng sau đó. Karin gần như đã thành thạo thứ giọng ấy, lời nài nỉ êm ái đẫm mùi nhục dục. Mắt kính của cô đã biến mất, treo lơ lửng chỗ cổ áo hình chữ v trễ nải. Nó kéo lớp vải xuống, và ở tư thế này Sasuke có thể thấy khe tối lờ mờ giữa chiếc áo với làn da, giữa hai ngực cô.

Cô ta muốn cậu, theo cái cách đám đàn bà luôn luôn muốn, cũng với lí do tương tự như khi phụ nữ muốn cậu. Cũng chẳng có gì mới mẻ, cái mà cô ta bóng gió trong quá khứ lẫn công khai đề nghị bây giờ. Cậu đã cân nhắc xong rồi. Tuy nhiên sao lại phải bỏ phí một người theo dấu giỏi xuất sắc nhỉ. "Kiếm một cái chăn đi."

Hai gò má cô đỏ ửng, chỉ một chút xíu. Chúng luôn thế mỗi khi họ ở một mình, mỗi khi cô nói với cậu như thế này. Cách đây lâu rồi, một nữ ninja với mái tóc sáng màu khác cũng từng đỏ mặt khi nói chuyện với cậu. "Tôi có chăn rồi, nhưng tôi vẫn...không thể ấm lên được." Cô ngồi lại lên gót chân, hơi ưỡn lưng, ẩn ngực ra đằng trước. "Tôi nghĩ rằng có khi ta nên chia sẻ hơi ấm chăng...?" Hầu hết những gì Karin làm và nói đều đã qua luyện tập, cố tình dụ dỗ. Như vậy thì cô ta cũng sẽ như đối tác đầu tiên của cậu, cô gái điếm, nhưng tất nhiên điếm thì không vương vấn người ta.

Cậu thì không chủ động muốn một người đàn bà cụ thể nào, cũng chẳng nghĩ ngợi lắm về hình mẫu của mình, thế nhưng biết rằng đó không phải là Karin. Có một tá lí do tại sao, chủ yếu là vì cô mê đắm cậu. Cũng như tất tần tật đám con gái khổ sở tương tự, cô sẽ chỉ bị thất vọng và khóc lóc khi cậu chẳng thay đổi vì cô. Khi cậu không ở lại với cô.

Phải chăng là bởi những nét tương đồng quá đỗi, hay chăng cậu có cảm giác hoài niệm, nhưng những suy nghĩ của cậu cứ tiếp tục quanh quẩn lại với Sakura.

Ai cũng cho rằng họ sẽ về với nhau, chỉ trừ tên ngốc vẫn giữ thứ hi vọng nào đấy rằng có lẽ cuối cùng thì hắn sẽ có được cô gái. Ngay cả Sasuke đôi khi cũng nghĩ rằng có thể cậu sẽ nhượng bộ và đến với cô một ngày nào đó, chỉ là bởi cậu có thể và cô ở đó đồng thời sẵn lòng và thế sẽ đơn giản và dễ dàng. Dù sao thì họ cũng đã hiểu nhau, như thể lũ con nít hiểu nhau. Nhưng chúng chỉ là những ý niệm nửa vời, khinh suất từ cái thời trước cả khi cậu được nhắc nhở lại về mục đích của mình.

Những dự định ấy cuốn bay đi theo gió vào cái đêm cậu rời bỏ Konoha và bỏ lại Sakura trên băng ghế.

Đó là lần đầu tiên cậu chạm vào cô với ý định gây ra tổn thương. Nó khác với khi đánh Naruto. Cô đã không tự vệ. Cậu đã đứng đấy nhìn cô một thoáng, ngã gục dưới đất, và cảm thấy thế giới dịch chuyển dưới chân mình.

Những kí ức dường như không giống với cậu, chủ yếu là bởi giờ cậu chẳng còn là con người khi ấy nữa. Chẳng còn lí do nào để kìm ném bản thân với những lời thề của cậu khi vẫn còn là nhẫn giả của Konoha, khi cậu vẫn cho rằng phải chăng mình có thể sống cuộc đời như vậy. Sự gắn kết của cậu với Sakura, với Naruto đã vỡ nát.

"Lúc nào cậu cũng ấm cả," Karin đang nói, gần như cung kính. "Và chakra của cậu thật...nguội lạnh..." cô thở dài đoạn cuối.

Sasuke, vẫn chìm trong suy nghĩ, đã gần như quên mất là cô ở đó. Lần đầu tiên cậu hoàn toàn nhìn cô kể từ lúc cô đến chỗ cậu, và cô có vẻ hơi lay động. "Đi ngủ đi, Karin. Ngày mai chúng ta sẽ di chuyển đấy."

Vai cô sụp xuống, dẫu không đáng kể, và gương mạt cô sa sầm. "Thôi được," cô thì thầm, cam chịu, giờ giọng đã không còn rên rỉ quyến rũ nữa. Cô bò lại vào đệm ngủ và cuộn tròn lại, quay mặt đi khỏi cậu. Cậu thoáng tự hỏi liệu cô có đang khóc.

Dù có thì cậu cũng chẳng để tâm. Đã có một quãng thời gian cậu sẽ để tâm. Có lẽ cậu cũng vẫn sẽ chẳng làm gì, nhưng cậu vẫn cảm thấy chút gì đó tội lỗi vì những gì mình đã gây ra. Giờ thì chẳng có gì.

Và vẫn sẽ chẳng có gì, cho đến khi cậu giết được Itachi. Cho đến khi cậu hoàn thành được mục đích của mình. Cho đến khi ấy cậu không cần đến bè bạn hay người tình.

;;

Shikamaru thấy mừng vì đã trông thấy bờ. Biển cả cũng chỉ hấp dẫn đến thế thôi, và còn quá sớm để anh lại phải nhìn thấy một bộ bài hoa nào nữa. Khi rốt cuộc họ cũng bước xuống tàu để lên đất liền, anh cảm thấy an lòng nơi mặt đất vững chắc, không suy chuyển dưới chân mình. Trong lúc thủy thủ đoàn dỡ các kiện hàng xuống tàu, thuyền trưởng Sencho từ biệt bọn họ. "Tôi sẽ chờ các bạn ở đây trong vòng một tuần nữa," ông bảo họ. "Và hi vọng rằng mọi người có chuyện để kể cho tôi đấy."

Shikamaru nở một nụ cười nửa miệng. "Chúng tôi sẽ ở đây."

Con bé thật sự buồn rầu khi phải thấy họ từ giã. Nó ôm anh đầu tiên, siết chặt, và anh đáp lại với tình cảm thực sự. Nó là con bé ngoan. Kì quái, nhưng lại dễ thương. Cả thú vị nữa, với mối liên hệ với miền đất vô chủ. Nó buông anh ra và khiến anh bất ngờ khi tiến tới ôm Sasuke. Tên Uchiha không đẩy ra, nhưng đương nhiên là cũng chẳng đáp lại. Cái ôm cuối cùng và cũng kéo dài lâu nhất thuộc về Hinata, cô mỉm cười và xoa đầu Umidori. Con bé vùi mặt vào cổ áo cô, hệt như lần đầu tiên họ gặp nhau vậy. Bằng cách nào đó, Umidori đã trở nên thân thiết với cô. Phải chăng đó là niềm khát khao có một người cùng giới bầu bạn, hay có lẽ chỉ là do Hinata có một sự tác động như thế lên lũ trẻ con. Cô luôn luôn là người dịu dàng và chu đáo nhất trong lứa của họ. Đó không phải là lần đầu Shikamaru nghĩ rằng cô sẽ là một người mẹ tuyệt vời.

Thật ra, ngày xưa cái hồi mà anh còn muốn một cuộc sống trầm lặng, bình thường cùng với một người vợ trầm lặng, bình thường, cô đã là người đầu tiên xuất hiện trong tâm trí anh. Cô là cô gái ít đe dọa nhất mà anh biết, kể cả nhẫn giả hay dân thường, và có lẽ là người tốt bụng nhất. Dẫu cô không thỏa mãn hình dung của anh về "sự giản dị" lắm thì cô vẫn không quá xinh đẹp để mà phát sinh ra rắc rối.

Dù sao thì đó cũng không còn là điều anh mong muốn nữa. Anh nghĩ rằng bản thân sẽ thích người phụ nữ của mình nóng nảy hơn một tí. Thách thức hơn một tí. Người lâu lâu sẽ đứng lên đối đầu và khiến cho anh phải khổ sở. Bảo rằng anh phải đàn ông lên. Tất nhiên đại khái là thế. Anh chẳng có người phụ nữ cụ thể nào trong đầu cả.

"Shikamaru à," Hinata thì thầm để không ai nghe thấy, "cậu đang đỏ mặt kìa."

Anh nhăn mặt với sự thích thú trong giọng nói của cô, và gãi gáy. "Không hề, tớ có làm thế đâu."

Umidori lùi lại khỏi Hinata, xem xét anh. Một nụ cười bừng nở trên gương mặt nó. "Có mà," nó vui vẻ bảo. "Đỏ như bình minh sa mạc luôn."

Trước cả khi Shikamaru kịp nhận thức đầy đủ cơn sửng sốt của mình, ông Sencho đã ra hiệu cho Umidori đi chỗ khác. "Được rồi, chim biển, bọn họ phải lên đường, và cháu cũng phải chuẩn bị để khởi hành đấy. Cháu sẽ gặp lại họ sớm thôi mà." Con bé nhảy tót lên ván cầu, vẫy chào họ khi đã đi hết các bậc. Vị thuyền trưởng bật cười. "Sẽ mất một ngày đi bộ để đến khu trại của tộc Tani, nhưng tôi dám cá rằng ba người sẽ đến được đó trong vòng hai tiếng thôi. Các bạn biết đường chứ?"

Shikamaru khoác ba lô lên vai, cầu mong rằng mặt mình đã hết đỏ. "Trong thư của họ đã kèm theo một tấm bản đồ rồi."

"Tốt lắm. Vậy thì đi an toàn nhé." Vẻ mặt ông trở nên nghiêm túc. "Nếu như các bạn bị muộn vì lí do nào đó, tôi sẽ chờ thêm một ngày, nhưng tôi sẽ không thể trì hoãn được lâu hơn thế."

"Chúng tôi hiểu mà." Hinata nói. "Chúng tôi sẽ cố gắng hết sức." Cô mỉm cười, nhưng trong đó hàm ẩn một cái cau mày. Shikamaru sẽ hỏi về điều đó sau. Một thứ bực bội trìu mến chợt đến với anh; cô mong manh, đa cảm hơn yêu cầu về một nữ ninja nhiều. Nhưng cô vẫn là người đồng đội của anh. Giờ anh đã gắn bó với cô kha khá rồi, về bản chất thực tế nhưng lại lí tưởng hóa của cô và những khi thoáng chợt bông đùa.

"Tôi thì chẳng nghi ngờ gì chuyện đó đâu, cô gái ạ. Nếu như có ai giúp được những tên khốn tội nghiệp ấy thì đó sẽ là ba người đấy. Giờ thì," Ông Sencho vỗ tay vào nhau. "đi nhé."

Họ cảm ơn lòng tốt của ông, và ông tử tế phủi tay từ chối, và rồi họ khởi hành, hướng về phương bắc từ thị trấn ven cảng ồn ã.

;;

Hóa ra là Shikamaru chẳng cần phải hỏi Hinata về điều cô nghĩ. Cô nói với anh tất cả mà chẳng cần từ ngữ.

;;

Sasuke biết rằng cô đang nhìn anh theo cái cách mà anh biết mỗi khi sắp có đợt tấn công, cái cách mà anh hiểu chuôi thanh kiếm của mình, đồng thời theo bản năng và cả qua luyện tập. Cô muốn anh, cái cách mà đám phụ nữ luôn luôn muốn.

Họ đang nghỉ ngơi một vài phút trong khi Shikamaru nghiên cứu tấm bản đồ phác qua mà họ được giao. Những phiến đá trồi lên tạo cho họ chút che chắn trên đồng cỏ tưởng chừng như không kết thúc này. Sasuke tựa vào tảng đá lớn nhất, dò xét phía chân trời. Hinata ngồi đối diện với anh, cạnh Shikamaru, người đang cố xác định vị trí của họ. Nhưng tất nhiên là đội trưởng của họ không chỉ tập trung duy nhất vào phương hướng.

Shikamaru cũng đang nhìn nữa. Đánh giá tình hình, như một nhà phân tích giỏi sẽ làm. Và Shikamaru còn hơn cả giỏi nữa. Chắc chắn là hắn đã dò xét cung cách của Hinata và đưa ra kết luận của mình. Thật không may là dẫu có giỏi đọc biểu cảm gương mặt và ngôn ngữ cơ thể thì hắn cũng chẳng đọc được suy nghĩ. Hắn sẽ chẳng thu được gì từ Sasuke.

Thông thường thì Hinata sẽ nhìn đi đâu đó khác. Anh coi sự cẩn trọng của cô là một thắng lợi, là dấu hiệu rằng anh có tác động đến cô, nhưng điều này khá hơn nhiều. Anh chờ cho đến khi Shikamaru quay trở lại tập trung vào tấm bản đồ, và tóm được cô ngay khi cô vừa mới nhìn anh một lần nữa. Khi mắt anh chạm với cô, cô nhanh chóng liếc đi, một nắm tay cuộn tròn lại được đưa lên đến miệng để cô có thể lẩn tránh đằng sau nó. Trông cô có vẻ như vừa bị anh gợi ý một chuyện gì đấy bẩn thỉu, một chuyện gì đấy đáng ghê tởm. Nỗi buồn khổ thiếu nữ của cô khơi gợi nên một thứ gì đó trong anh, đen tối và rên rỉ.

 _.: Không đâu Hinata, cậu muốn điều này, cậu nhìn tôi, cậu không thể rút lại dù có đỏ mặt đến thế nào đâu:._

Và như thể cô nghe được anh, cặp mắt cô trở lại về phía anh, nhút nhát, liếc nhìn anh bên dưới hàng mi. Nếu như không biết rõ, nếu như chẳng hay biết rằng cô hoàn toàn không thể thì anh đã cho rằng ánh nhìn đó là bẽn lẽn xấu hổ. Cô kéo dài ánh nhìn với anh càng lâu có thể, gần như thể cô đang thách thức anh. Mà không. Là thách thức bản thân cô. Sau rốt thì chúng quá sức chịu đựng với cô, và cô liếc mắt đi, vệt ửng đỏ đã phản bội cô lan tỏa trên gò má. Thứ đen tối kia gầm gừ.

Ẩn dưới tính rụt rè và sự do dự là một thứ sức mạnh, thứ sức mạnh bí mật chỉ lộ ra khi cô cố gắng chứng tỏ một điều gì đó với chính mình. Màn trình diễn nho nhỏ thể hiện ý chí và tính cương quyết của cô hấp dẫn đến khó hiểu. Mức độ ham muốn trong anh cũng khiến chính anh ngạc nhiên. Giờ không phải là lúc, nhưng anh muốn nếm mùi vị của cô thêm một lần nữa, của trà và kem và sự ngây thơ.

Chưa đâu. Nhưng sẽ sớm thôi.

;;

Ba người nhẫn giả tiến về đông bắc, khi ấy lớp sương mù gây phiền nhiễu nơi thị trấn ven biển cũng tiến thẳng về hướng đông, xoay vần và vặn vẹo như thể một sinh thể sống. Người đàn bà được bao bọc bên trong đó đang rất vui, gần như cuốn bay đi những thứ cản đường, nhảy bật qua những khối đá và hố sâu. Thanh kích thắt đằng sau lưng bà ta thật nặng nề, nhưng đó là một gánh nặng đáng hạnh phúc. Nhiệm vụ đã hoàn thành và họ đang tiến đến gần hơn. Bà ta đã cho rằng mình khác biệt rồi, cảm nhận được chuyển biến bên dưới da thịt, nhảy nhót với thần kinh, quấn mình quanh dây gân và xương và máu. Bà ta còn hơn cả những gì mình đã là. Bà ta là tối thượng.

Sớm thôi, bà ta nghĩ với niềm hưng phấn trào dâng bên dưới ngực, và họ sẽ là một.

;;


End file.
